Taken By The Past
by jenny crum
Summary: Everyones lives are perfect until a man thought long dead shows up and kidnaps the men of the BAU, can the ladies of the BAU and Sam Coopers team save them before it's to late?, this story is co-written by me and Morgan and Garcia Forever
1. Chapter 1

Taken By The Past-Ch 1

The day started out as a normal Saturday morning did in the Morgan, Hotchner, Reid and Rossi households with the sun shining through the curtains, Penelope kisses her husbands chest. Derek smiled and said, "good morning goddess", she laughs and says, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed as he rolls her over onto her back and says, "you always do baby girl, you always do".

Hotch opens his eyes to the sight of his beautiful wife getting out of bed, the sight of her naked body was more than he could take, he reached up and pulled her down on top of him. She laughed and said, "good morning", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "where are you going"?, she laughed and said, "well I was going to get dressed and head downstairs to make us some breakfast".

Fran opened her eyes and sighed happily as she found the arms of her husband David Rossi wrapped lovingly around her, she looked up at him and said, "good morning husband". Dave kissed her lips and said, "good morning wife", Fran smiled and said, "how about we head downstairs and make some breakfast"?, he once again kissed her lips and said, "how about after breakfast we have some more dessert"?, she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "David Rossi I believe that you are insatible", he nodded his head yes as he leaned in for another kiss.

Reid yawned as he opened his eyes and then smiled when he saw his beautiful wife peacefully sleeping on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and whispered,  
"I love you Jayje". JJ smiled and said, "I love you to Spence", he laughed and started tickling her and said, "heyyyy I thought that you were sleeping", she laughed as they rolled from one side of the bed to the other.

Meanwhile across town 6 men sit around a table, the leader looks to the men on the sides of the table, he then points at the first two men and says, "I am going to put the two of you in charge of getting Aaron Hotchner", they nodded their head in agreement. The leader then pointed at the next two men and says, "I am going to count on the two of you to get Spencer Reid", they smiled and nodded their heads.

The remaining two men looked up at the leader as he says, "and you two will be responsible for getting David Rossi", they grin and say, "yes sir", one of the older boys looks at the leader and says, "what about Derek Morgan"?, he laughs and says, "ohhhhhh don't you worry about him, I am going to be the one that is in charge of getting him".

The men all stand up and look at the head of the table as the leader says, "I want all 4 men here before noon and I'm counting on the six of you to not let me down". The men all say, "you can count on us", the leader smiles as he watches the men all walk out of the house, he then rubs his hands together and says,  
"soon Derek, soon".

Penelope smiled as she rubbed her stomach and said, "the little one and I are starving so why don't weeeeeeeee head downstairs and fix some breakfast", he then kisses her lips and says, "what would my goddess like for breakfast"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I am craving chocolate chip pancakes", he grins as they get up out of bed and quickly get dressed and head downstairs.

When they made it downstairs Derek checked and said, "ohhhhh goddess we ate the last of the choclate chips lastnight", he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I will be back in a few minutes", she smiled and said, "be careful my love", he kissed her lips gently and said, "always baby girl, always", as she watched him walk out the door she had a creepy feeling come over her.

Rossi looks in the fridge and says, "I don't see any bacon and I am in the mood for bacon this morning", Fran said, "let me get the keys and I will head to the store a few miles up the road". Dave kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll go sweetie, you stay here and I will be back in a few minutes", she smiled and said, "I love you", as he headed out of the kitchen, she grinned as she heard him say "I love you to" as the front door shut.

JJ sighed happily as she slid Reids shirt on as they headed down the stairs, Reid kissed the side of her neck and said, "why don't you start the coffee and I will be back in a few minutes, I want to go to the bakery and get some muffins". JJ smiled and said, "ohhhh can you get me some chocolate muffins to please Spence"?, he grinned and said, "anything for you Jayje", she grinned as she watched him walk out the door.

Hotch and Emily laugh as they make their way downstairs, when they get to the kitchen Hotch goes to make coffee and when he goes to the cubboard to get it he says, "damn I forgot to get the coffee yesterday". Emily says, "it's ok I'll go up the street and get some", Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "why don't you start breakfast and I will be back in a few minutes", he playfully swatted her butt as he headed out of the kitchen.

Dave looks around as he starts to get in the car, he notices to young black men working on their car and gets a funny feeling but shrugs it off and as he turns his back to them he moans in pain as he feels a pain in the side of his neck. He fights as they grab him and hold him, after a few seconds everything goes black.

Reid is walking up the street after getting the muffins, he hears some footsteps walking up behind him so he speds up a little, he can see their house in the distance. He is only a few steps from crossing the road when he feels a sharp pain in his neck, he turns around to see two young black men standing there,  
everything starts spinning, he opens his mouth to say something but then his world goes black.

Hotch is whistling as he heads to the side of the building, he smiles as he opens his door, he then hears someone say, "excuse me but can you tell me how to get to Gilman Street"?, he turns around and smiles and says, "sure, you head two blocks up this way and then make a right". The boy smiles and says, "thank you", Hotch smiles and says, "anytime", he turns around to get in his car and he notices a stinging sensation in his neck before everything around him goes black.

Derek can't help but smile as he looks down at his wedding band, he sighs happily as he is a few steps away from his car when he hears a famaliar voice talking behind him. He stops and says to himself, "no it can't be", he turns around and opens his mouth to speak but before he can utter a word he feels a needle pierce through the skin on his neck.

He tries to get away but he feels two arms wrap around him, he feels everything around him starting to spin, he blinks several times and as his world goes dark he whispers, "Carl". 


	2. Chapter 2

Taken By The Past-Ch 2

Carl and his sons arrived at the abandoned warehouse where they had agreed to meet well before their noon dead line not realizing that the capture of the four men would be so easy, Carl and his sons began to unload each male BAU team member out of the black panel vans and moved them into the warehouse where they had setup video surveillance cameras with microphone and speaker systems and attached chains and handcuffs to the solid concrete walls.

Once Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Derek were inside the warehouse and handcuffed to the wall, Carl and his sons moved to another room where they had computer monitors setup so that they could watch them until they woke up, an hour after they had been taken each of the men began starting to wake up Hotch was the first one to become fully alert and when he did he began pulling at the cuffs around his wrists when he heard a voice say "well it's nice to see that your awake Hotchner" Hotch stopped struggling against his cuffs and said "who are you and what do you want with us."

Carl smiled and said "well Mr. Hotchner when Mr. Morgan wakes up maybe he can tell you what he knows but until then I am not telling you anything" Hotch looked around the warehouse and saw his co-workers but furthermore he saw his family they were all in the same situation he was, but the situation he was in was not was on his mind his mind drifted to Emily by now she was probably wondering where he was and what was taking him so long.

Meanwhile back at the Morgan house Penelope was begin to get worried as Derek had still not returned from the store it had been over an hour now and she was unsure of what to do, little did Penelope know that Emily, JJ and Fran were also doing the same thing, Penelope picked up her home phone and dialed her mother in laws number and on the second ring Fran answered her home phone and said "Dave I thought you were just" but she was cut off by Penelope saying "Mom, it's me Penelope" Fran sighed and said "sorry Pen I thought it was Dave calling" Penelope had a puzzled look on her face as she said "Mom has something happened to Dave."

Fran replied "he went out to get bacon about an hour ago and he still hasn't returned and I am starting to get worried because if he was going somewhere else he would have called me to let me know" Penelope sighed and said "the same thing has happened here Mom, Derek went out to get some chocolate chips from the store about and hour ago and he hasn't returned either and I am worried to, I wonder if Emily and JJ know anything."

Penelope grabbed her cell phone and sent a text message to both Emily and JJ saying "have you heard anything from Derek and Dave as they went out to the store and have been gone for over an hour" Penelope received a message back from Emily saying "Hotch went out for coffee and hadn't returned" Penelope was getting suspicious and then she received one from JJ saying "Spencer went out to the bakery and hadn't returned" now Penelope was convinced that something was wrong how could 4 highly trained Special Agents go missing.

Penelope was still on the phone with Fran and she said "both Hotch and Spencer went out earlier and haven't returned either, I hate to say this Mom but I think something may have happened to them can you meet me here at the house we need to figure out what is going on, I am going to text JJ and Emily and have them meet us at the BAU office"

Fran and Penelope pulled into the BAU car park and parked in her designated space they got out of the car and headed for the elevators just as Penelope was about to hit the button for the BAU floor she saw Emily and JJ running towards the elevator so she held the open doors button so that they could all ride up together, Emily and JJ got in the elevator and Penelope let go of the button the doors closed and began to make it's way up to the seventh floor of the FBI building.

Finally the elevator arrived on the seventh floor and the elevator doors opened and the girls got off and walked towards the double glass doors and entered the BAU while Penelope went to her office to gather what she needed JJ took Fran into the round table room and Emily went to see Chief Strauss to let her know what was going on and see what she wanted to do to help the girls get their men back in the same condition that they had left in when they each left their houses, by the time Penelope arrived in the round table room with all her equipment Emily was walking in with Chief Strauss.

Penelope sat down at the table with her laptop and began first of all hacking into the security cameras of the store that Derek was going to she found where he entered the store and then where he exited the store and walking back to his SUV and then she saw a figure come up behind him, the figure was dark like Derek she watched as the figure wrapped one arm around Derek's neck while the other hand came up to Derek's neck and with a short jabbing motion the hand hit the side of his neck, Penelope gasped at the sight as she put her hand over her face as tears began to fall she then felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders she looked up to see Fran hugging her with tears streaming down her face also. 


	3. Chapter 3

Taken By The Past-Ch 3

Carl and his sons watched as finally all of the men were fully awake and struggling against their chains, Reid looked over at Hotch and said, "what happened Hotch, where are we"?, Hotch said, "the last thing I remember was trying to get into my car and things are fuzzy and then I remember feeling a sharp pain in my neck before everything going black and then the next thing I remember I woke up here with my hands chained to the wall".

Dave laid his head against the wall and said, "yeah same here", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "yeah the same for me only I wasn't getting in a car I was getting ready to cross the street, I remember hearing someone walking up behind me, then I remember getting ready to cross the street and then feeling a pain in my neck and then waking up here with you".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "what about you Morgan"?, Derek just stood there staring off into space, Dave said, "Derek are you alright"?, Derek still gave no response. Reid struggled against his chains and said, "Derek say something", Derek looked around at his friends and said, "I I I know who took us, well I know for sure who one of the men that has us is".

Hotch said, "you know who is holding us", Derek nodded his head and said, "yyyes", Dave said, "who is it Morgan"?, Derek struggled against his restraints as memories of what Carl did to him when he was younger flooded his mind and tears started streaming down his face. He looked at his friends and said, "the man that took me was Carl, Carl Buford", their eyes focused on their friend as he dropped his head and stared at the floor.

JJ, Emily and Erin soon joined Penelope and Fran in her office, JJ said, "have you had any luck yet Garcie"?, she said, "so far I have been able to find the footage where they were all taken but all I can't get a closeup of the mens faces". Erin said, "have you tried getting footage from other cameras in the area Penelope"?, she said, "I am working on that now mam".

Fran said, "I can't figure it out, who would want to take all of them and why"?, Erin put her hand on Frans shoulder and said, "unfortunately there are alot of sick people out there and we have all made enemies especially us working in the BAU". Emily said, "maybe whoever took them has been watching us all for a while and they chose today to take them because they were alone and isolated".

All of the women gasped when live feed came across Penelopes screen, they saw the men chained to the wall, there was no sound only video, they could see that the men were talking but they couldn't undertand anything they were saying. JJ said, "they look to be in a basement, I don't see any windows, all I can see is a huge table on the other side of the room".

Emily said, "Garcia can you run a trace on this footage and find them"?, she said, "I'm trying Em but he is bouncing this signal off of dozens and dozens of proxy servers". Erin said, "does that mean that you can't trace it"?, Penelope said, "no mam it just means that it will take me longer to get a fix on the main location".

Derek looked down at his feet again and then looked at his friends and said, "Carl Buford is a man from Chicago, when my dad was killed I went to the community center and he is the one that got me started playing football, he was my mentor I guess you could say". Hotch said, "what happened to change that Morgan", he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

Derek said, "at first things were great, he would do all the things with me that my dad did, we would go fishing and camping and he even took me hunting but one summer when I was 13 everything changed". Dave said, "changed how, what did he do"?, Derek sighed and said, "we had a 3 day weekend at school so we went to his cabin at the lake to swim and fish, everything was great, the weather was so beautiful and it was the hottest summer that we had seen in years".

Hotch could tell that it was difficult, very difficult for Derek to talk about what had happened so they all listened broken heartedly when Derek said, "he told me that since it was so hot that we should swim with our trunks". Derek said, "since it was so hot we quickly took our trunks off and gotinto the water and at first all we did was swim but then he touched me, I thought it was by accident when it first happened but when he kept doing it over and over I ran out of the water and told him I wanted to go home".

Dave said, "did he take you home"?, Derek shook his head no and said, "no, and that was the weekend that all of the molesting started"?, Hotch said, "did it ever go farther than the touching"?, Derek said, "no, but I felt so dirty Hotch, I wanted to die, so after that first weekend at the cabin I threw myself into the football training, my goal was to get a scholarship and get away from that comminity center and away from Carl".

Reid said, "what happened after you got out of school"?, Derek sighed and said, "Carl wanted to bring me up to the cabin again that weekend", Hotch said, "did you go with him"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no I packed my stuff and left and I never looked back at Carl, I put as much distance between me and him as I could".

Carl walked into the room and smiled and said, "hello Derek, did you miss me"? 


	4. Chapter 4

Taken By The Past-Ch 4

Derek felt his skin crawl at the sound of Carl's voice, Derek looked up at Carl and said "what the f*** do you want with us you sick b***" Carl laughed and said "well Derek I want revenge, you and you team put me away for 6 years and now it is time to make you pay for what I suffered while I was in prison"  
Derek said "I heard you died in prison after getting beaten for molesting children" Carl smiled and said "yes I was beaten so badly that they thought I was going to die but yet here I am alive and well, do you know what they say about death Derek it can be exaggerated to make anyone believe that someone is dead."

Penelope continued trying to focus in on the faces of the men that kidnapped the male BAU team members, finally she managed to focus in on the man that kidnapped Derek again she gasped when she saw who it was she then turned to Fran and said "Mom do you recognize this man" Fran put her hand over her mouth as the tears began to roll down her face again and said "yes I recognize him, that was Derek's football coach and mentor from the youth center that he attended after his father died"

Carl and his sons gathered around the men and when Carl gave them the nod, Carl and his sons began laying the boots into each of the kidnapped men ribs and stomachs along with the punches to their faces, heads and chests, Carl and his sons ended their beatings once Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Derek were bloodied,  
bruised and almost unconscious and then left them there chained to the wall groaning in pain.

Back in the safety of their office Carl and his boys sat looking at the monitors watching each of the men that they had just beaten as they laughed at their suffering while one of the sons typed out another letter that would be delivered to the BAU addressed Emily, JJ Penelope and Fran, Carl and his sons are going to give Derek and his team what Carl suffered in prison which was daily beatings from the other inmates as well as some of the guards who were disgusted at what he had done to those young teenage boys before he was finally caught when he tried to pin a similar attack on Derek but he didn't realize that he had messed up so many young teenage boys during the time that he was coaching the football team.

Back at the BAU office Penelope was getting closer to pin pointing where the video feed came from but the feed was still being run through multiple servers and every time Penelope got closer to find them the servers began all over again, while Penelope, Fran and Strauss stayed in the office Emily and JJ went to each of the stores that the men had been to that morning trying to find any clues as to why they had been taken, they found nothing at the scenes where Hotch, Rossi and Reid were taken from but when they got to the scene where Derek was taken from they searched the parking lot for his SUV and when they found it there was an envelope under the windscreen wiper.

JJ put on a glove and took the envelope and put it in an evidence bag before she and Emily returned to their SUV and drove back to the office so that Penelope could go over the envelope and figure out why all their men had been taken and what they could do to get them back safe and sound, finally and JJ arrived back at the office and made their way up to the seventh floor and headed for Penelope's office and JJ said "Penelope we found this under the windscreen wiper of Derek's SUV" Penelope took the evidence bag and put on a pair of gloves before opening the bag to see what was in the envelope.

Penelope opened the evidence bag and pulled out the envelope and opened it she pulled out the letter and unfolded it she turned to Fran who was sitting beside her and said "we will get our men back and we will make the b*** that took them pay" Fran nodded and said "thank you Penelope I can't think of what my life would be like without Dave and Derek in it they are my life and now so are you and this little bundle of joy" Fran reached out and put her hand on Penelope's slight baby belly Penelope put her hand on top of Fran's and said "I feel the same Mom, Derek is my love, my soul mate and my life and as for you you don't know how much it means to me that I have you as a mother figure I haven't had that since I was 18 years old."

Penelope looked back at the letter and began to read it out loud so that they could all hear it and the letter said,

Dear The Wives of The BAU Team,

You may or may not know who I am but my name is Carl Buford and by now you will have realized that your husbands have not returned from their morning errands and that would be because my sons and I have taken them.

I will give you a little insight as to why we have taken them now for those who don't know who I am I was Derek's football coach and mentor back in Chicago when he was a boy, now for those who do know me I never did those things that Derek accused me of and I should not have spent 6 years in prison but I did and now I want revenge.

During my 6 years in prison I endured daily beatings from other inmates and some of the guards some of the beatings had me close to death but I was put in isolation so that I could recover and now I am out and taking my revenge on the BAU male team members for sending me to prison.

Carl Buford

Penelope put the letter on her desk and ripped off her gloves and put her head in her hands as she began to cry Fran, Emily and JJ gathered together and wrapped their arms around each other as they began to cry also, Strauss left Penelope's office to give the women some alone time and went back to her office and called the BAU Director to organize another team to get her top team back, the BAU Director told Chief Strauss to bring in Sam Cooper and his team to get them back, Strauss walked back to Penelope's office and found Penelope searching for anything that would lead them to where their husbands were Penelope continued to search the security tapes of the stores and found an angle that saw a black panel van pull up behind Derek's SUV and she was able to get a plate number but when she ran it through the system they came back as stolen but she also managed to be able to follow the van using the traffic cameras until she lost them just outside of Quantico. 


	5. Chapter 5

Taken By The Past-Ch 5

JJ looked up at Penelopes screen and saw the boys come on the screen just long enough for the girls to see that they had all been beaten and were now almost unconscious. Penelope covered her mouth and gasped when she saw Derek laying on the floor not moving, JJ said, "oh my god Spence", Fran covered her eyes and said, "oh no Dave" and Emily said, "Carl Buford is gonna pay for this Aaron, I promise" as the tears slid down her face.

Carl Buford and his sons all laughed as they watched the feed leave the screen, one of Carls older sons said, "when does the real fun get to start"?, Carl rubbed his hands together and said, "patience son, patience, when we make sure that they are all truly out we will move them to their seperate rooms and that is when the real fun will begin".

Erin walked back into the room and saw all of the women crying and said, "what happened"?, Fran turned around wiping the tears away and said, "we got to see another live feed of our men and they had been beaten and were almost completely unconscious". Erin put her hand on Frans shoulder and said, "Sam Cooper and his team are at all of the scenes of the abductions trying to find any witnesses".

Penelope looked up and said, "I am still trying to find them mam but Carl is using to many damn servers and just when I think I am getting close he throws a few more servers at me". Erin said, "we will catch this sick son of a bitch Penelope and we will get you ladies all of your husbands back, I promise you all that", she then turned and as she headed toward the door she said, "I will let you know what Sams team finds".

Penelope wipes her eyes again as memories of looking at her husband laying unconcsious on the floor fills her mind, she then starts looking for any land or buildings that might be in Carl or any of his boys names". Emily and JJ started looking through Carls record hoping to find something that might be able to help them find their husbands.

Carl looked through the mirror and saw that all of the men were ready to be moved, so it was now that him and his sons moved in and started moving them, he wanted the four men to be in seperate rooms when they woke up. It took about 15 to 20 minutes to get all of the men moved into their own private cell and as Carl stood over Derek he couldn't help but laugh as he tightened the chains around his hands and legs before turning around and heading toward the door.

Penelope bit down on her lip as she was attacked by a few more proxy servers, she hit her desk and said, "damn it", Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulders and said, "it's ok honey, you are doing everyting you can and we will find them". Penelope closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach and said, "this little one can't grow up with their daddy, I will do everything in my power to make sure that we get them all back".

JJ and Emily walked over and stood behind Penelope and said, "we know that Garcie, if anyone in the world can find them using a computer it would definitely be you". She smiled and said, "this son of a bitch is to smart, he has to be getting help from someone", Emily said, "what did you come up with on Carl Bufords sons"?, Penelope said, "well he has 6 sons and they are all between the ages of 17 and 26".

JJ said, "what about their jobs, where do they work"?, Penelope said, "well unfortunately girlies they own their own company, Fran said, "what kind of company do they own"?, Penelope said, "security if you can believe that"? JJ said, "that is probably why they are able to hide their location from you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "you are probably right sunshine".

Penelope looked up and said, "I will find them it's just that it will take a little time", Emily took a deep breath as she sat down, she couldn't help but worry about her husband and the rest of the men on the team. JJ said, "I wonder if Sam and his team are finding anything out"?, Penelope said, "I hope they have Jayje, I so hope they have".

Sam Cooper was on the scene where Derek was taken, he couldn't help but notice a dark clay colored mud, he pulled out his cell and snapped a couple of pictures and sent them to Penelope to see if she can find out what areas of the city that particular clay can be found. Beth and Prophet went to the scene where Reid was taken.

Beth looked at Prophet and said, "they are really brave taking Spencer right out here in the open", Prophet said, "they have probably been watching him for a while, they know his pattern and they have been watchhing to find the most convenient time to get him when there are minimal witnesses", Beth nodded her head in agreement.

Beth walked over to the curb and said, "have you noticed this dark clay, it is only in this one spot, I wonder if it has anything to do with Spencer being taken"?, Prophet pulled out his cell and took a picture of the clay and sent it to Sam. Gina was on the scene where Dave had been taken, the first thing that she noticed was oil and a very dark clay on the ground beside Daves car.

She pulled out her cell and called Sam to let him know what they had found, Sam said, "we need to get in contact with Mick and see if the clay is at the scene where Derek was taken, if there is then we might be able to track them down". After the call ended Gina called Mick and when he answered the phone he said, "I was just getting ready to call you".

She laughed and said, "have you noticed a dark clay on the ground around the area where Derek was taken"?, Mick said, "that is why I was going to call you, I have dark clay right beside Dereks car, I take it that means that there has been clay spotted at the other three scenes"?, Gina took a deep breath and said,  
"you would be correct, Cooper is hoping that Penelope can find out where the clay originates and hopefully we will find Hotch and his team".

Penelope was typing away when her screen was taken over by four seperate scenes, in each room was a different member of the team, she looked over her shoulder and said, "it's them, they are back on the screen". The girls all ran over to her screen and they all gasped as they watched Carl and his sons started tearing off the mens shirts.

Fran said, "what are they going to do"?, Penelopes heart fell into her stomach as she watched Carl slash Derek across the chest with a whip, JJ, Emily and Fran half covered their eyes as they watched their husbands being slashed open. The girls were all crying as they watched blood trickle down their husbands chests. 


	6. Chapter 6

Taken By The Past-Ch 6

After witnessing the beating that their husbands were receiving Penelope closed the screen down and continued trying to trace the IP address that Carl and his sons were using to send the live video feed when Chief Strauss entered Penelope's office with a photo and the genetic make-up of the dark clay that was found at all 4 crime scenes and handed it to Penelope and then watched as Penelope's fingers began dancing across the keyboard as she looked fro the area in which the clay originates from.

Penelope located the area from where the clay came from and it is and a bunch of old abandoned warehouses in Ashland Virginia, Penelope remembered seeing something about Ashland Virginia in one of Carl's sons records, Penelope set out to find where that information was so that she could get an address and get Sam and his team there to get the men out without any further injuries, Emily and JJ were helping to search the paper records that were not scattered all over Penelope's office while Fran just sat there not knowing how to help so she said "who here wants some coffee and something to eat" Emily and JJ both said in unison "yes please that would great Fran" Penelope nodded and said "tea for me please Mom and a double chocolate chip muffin too please" Fran turned to Strauss and said "can I get you anything Erin" Erin shook her head and said "no I am fine thank you."

Back at the warehouse Carl and his sons watched as the men bleed out from the wounds on their chests by the time that Carl and his sons finished delivering the beatings Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Derek were passed out not only from the pain but also the blood loss and for the fact that they hadn't eaten that morning, Carl's eldest son sent another live video to Penelope of the men now passed out and bleeding heavily from their chests, the eldest son also hacked into Penelope's web cam so that Carl could see the reactions on their faces.

Penelope's computers began sounding an intruder alarm letting her know that her computer had been hacked into so she began searching her computer for how the b*** got in and when she found that they had hacked into her webcam she immediately pulled the web cam from the computer but now that her computer had been hacked into it gave her a idea.

Penelope turned to Chief Strauss and said "these b*** have just hacked my computer through my web cam but what they haven't realized is that I wrote a program that allows me to trace the IP address back to the hacker so I have them and they are going to pay with their lives for what they have done to our men and they are going to wish that they never messed with me and our team I am going to wipe them smug a*** off the grid they won't have a dime left once I have finished with them" Emily and JJ said in unison again "that a girl you show these mongrels who is boss and take them down" Strauss just smiled and nodded as if to give Penelope the go ahead.

Penelope traced the IP address to the same abandoned warehouses from where the dark clay came from and called Sam Cooper and gave him the address to check out but being that the IP address was a wireless signal they were going to have to search each and every warehouse until they found Hotch, Rossi, Reid Derek.

While Penelope was talking with Sam, Emily was contacting the emergency services getting ambulances and paramedics out to the scene so that they were there ready for when the men were found so that they could receive medical treatment immediately, Sam and his team along with heavily armed SWAT agents split up and began searching the warehouses looking for their men the first two were vacant and no one had been near them for quite some time Sam and his team and the SWAT agents moved on to warehouses 3 and 4 the team that entered warehouse 4 found that it was like the first 2 so they went back to join Sam, warehouse 3 was different to the others as they scooped the perimeter around the ware house they noticed 4 set of fresh tyre tracks that lead to the inside of the warehouse.

As quietly as possible the team entered the warehouse and began searching each area Sam and Gina found the video surveillance equipment while Mike and Prophet continued on to another area and found 4 rooms that had closed doors, Mike called Sam and told him that there were 4 rooms that had closed, Sam and Gina made their way to where Mike and Prophet were waiting where they split into 4 teams each member with several SWAT agents. 


	7. Chapter 7

Taken By The Past-Ch 7

Just as Cooper was getting ready to give the ok for the teams to head out he looked up and saw another FBI SUV pulling into the lot, he looked at Gina and said, "I wonder who that is"?, Gina smiled as she saw JJ, Penelope, Emily, Erin and Fran getting out of the SUV and heading over to them. Sam said, "what are you all doing here"?, Emily said "oh come on Cooper, you didn't really think that we were just gonna sit back at the BAU and do nothing did you", he looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope it isn't safe for you or Dereks mom here".

Penelope said, "how did you know that this is Dereks mom"?, Cooper laughed and said, "Derek was proudly showing pictures of his family when we teamed together in our other case last year". Gina said, "Penelope it isn't safe for you or the baby, you can stay but please take Fran and go to the mobile command unit", she nodded her head and said, "please bring them back to us Coop".

Cooper smiled at Penelope and said, "we are gonna bring them back to you Penelope, I promise", she smiled as she put her hand in Frans and they followed an officer to the mobile command unit. JJ looked at Cooper and said, "we want to go in with you", Cooper opened his mouth to say something and Emily said, "we are going with you Cooper".

Prophet looked at Cooper and said, "there are three of them, we can put JJ in our team, Emily can go with you and Erin can go with Scotts team", Sam looked at the girls and said, "ok but stay close to my agents, ya got me"?, they nodded their heads and said, "got ya". Gina and Prophet watched as Sam nodded for the teams to slowly head in toward the final building.

Penelope and Fran watched anxiously as the last of the team headed inside, Penelopes eyes then made their way to the monitor where she watched as they all searched and she sighed when she heard Sam say "clear". Fran said, "they have to be in there, they just have to be", Penelope said, "Coop I see something on the monitor that you should check out".

Cooper and Gina stopped in their tracks as Penelope said, "according to the plans there is a basement with a trap door and it is located about 20 feet away from you almost in the center of the room". Cooper nodded for the team to split up and head in the direction that Penelope suggested, Penelope and Fran eagerly waited to see if Cooper and his teams found the guys.

Cooper slowly raised the door and him and Gina followed by several members of swat started making their way down the steps, Cooper looked around and said, "I see four doors down here Penelope". Penelope smiled and said, "when we got to see them last Carl had split them up and put them all in seperate rooms", Sam said, "Roger that".

Gina went to the first door surrounded by several swat members, Cooper went to the second door, Prophet to the third and Mick stopped outside the fourth and final door. Cooper nodded his head and all of the doors were knocked open, Penelope gasped when she saw Derek laying tied to ropes in the center of the huge room.

Her heart broke when she saw his body covered with lashes, burns and deep deep cuts, the floor around him was covered in blood, Sam ran over and quickly checked for a pulse and called Dereks name. Penelope smiled when Sam said, "I need a medic now, he's alive Penelope, he's alive", she stood up and pulled Fran into her arms and said, "he's alive mom", Fran cried against Penelopes shoulder as they stood there holding each other.

JJ and Gina ran over to Reid and JJ said, "Spence, please open your eyes, please baby", Spencer weakly opened his eyes and JJ said, "it's ok Spence, I'm here honey, I'm here". Gina said, "medic, we need a medic in here. Erin and Scott ran over to Rossis body and Erin said, "Dave can you hear me"?, she felt for a pulse and said, "medic, we need a medic in here now".

Prophet cut the locks on Aarons chains and Emily and a swat member caught Hotchs body, Emily said, "please be alive, please be alive", Prophet checked for a pulse and then smiled and said, "I have a pulse Em". Emily kissed Hotchs face and said, "I'm here my lobe, I'm here", Prophet said, "get a medic in here to us now".

Penelope and Fran ran out to the gurney that held Dereks body, she leaned down and caressed the side of his face and said, "please open your eyes handsome",  
she watched as he slowy opened his eyes. She leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "I love you Derek", he whispered, "lllove yooou tttto", before his eyes closed again.

Fran leaned over and said, "I love you baby boy and I will see you in a few minutes", they then loaded him into the ambulance and before Penelope hopped in with him she hugged Fran and said, "tell Dave we love him". Fran smiled and said, "I will honey, please take care of my baby boy", Penelope nodded her head before the door was closed and the ambulance roared out of the lot and headed towards the hospital.

Fran smiled when she saw Dave being pushed by her, when the gurney stopped she kissed his lips and said, "you hang on David Rossi, do you hear me", she wiped her eyes when she heard him weakly say, "yes Bella". The gurney was put in the ambulance first and then she got in beside him and put her hand in his and she said, "I love you" as the ambulance pulled out heading toward the road.

Emily looked down at Hotch and said, "Aaron Hotchner you scared me", he gently squeezed her hands as he was quickly wheeled toward the third ambulance that was waiting in the lot. Once he was loaded she got in beside him and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you so so much and I need you to fight to come back to me", he weakly nodded his head yes as the ambulance pulled away from the building.

JJ looked down at Reid bruised face and said, "oh god Spence, you have to be alright, you just have to be", the medic said, "mam we need to get him loaded and get him to the hospital". JJ nodded and walked beside the gurney, she watched as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance before joining him, she kissed his bloody forehead and said, "I love you Spence" she then put his hand in hers and closed her eyes and started a silent prayer as the ambulance pulled away from the building.

JJ opened her eyes and looked out the back glass and saw Cooper and his team standing there, Gina looked at Cooper and said, "where are Carl and his sons",  
Sam said, "they knew when we were close and they got the hell out of here". Mick said, "we need to get security on them as soon as possible because Carl isn't gonna give up that easily".

Cooper nodded his head as they headed toward their SUVS, little did they know that Carl and his sons were watching the entire thing go down and as they watched Cooper and his team head out they all stood there laughing. Carl looked down at a picture of Derek that he had in his hand and said, "soon Derek, very very soon". 


	8. Chapter 8

Taken By The Past-Ch 8

Carl and his sons followed at a safe distance behind the ambulance's and the SUV's and when the ambulance's pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital with the SUV's closely behind as the paramedics began unloading each of the injured BAU members, the teams still were unaware that they were all being watched.

Carl and his eldest son disguised themselves and made their way into the hospital and into the emergency waiting room, they sat there just a few feet away from Penelope, Fran, Emily, JJ and Strauss, while the women waited for news on their husbands Strauss whispered in Penelope's ear "I am getting a strange vibe from one of the men sitting a few seats away from me" Penelope took a sideways glance in the direction of where Strauss was talking about and that is when she noticed two dark african american men sitting a few seats away from them.

As Penelope continued to glance at the men to her right she looked at their feet and noticed that they had the same dark clay on the bottoms of their boots she sat back and whispered in Strauss's ear "you were right to be getting a strange vibe off those men as they have the same dark clay on the bottoms of their boots, I have a feeling that those men are Carl Buford's sons or maybe even Carl Buford himself looking to finish off what they started in that warehouse" Strauss glanced sideways in the their direction again.

Penelope got up and walked out of the emergency waiting room and then out of the hospital she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam Cooper's number on the second ring Sam answered "Hi what can I do for you Penelope" Penelope didn't realize that Carl got up and followed her out to the front of the hospital when Penelope whispered "Sam their here, they are sitting in the waiting room" Carl was just about to grab Penelope when Sam came running from his position where he was watching the perimeter of the hospital looking for any movement from Carl or his sons.

Carl saw Sam running towards Penelope and turned to casually walk away undetected Carl pulled out his walkie talkie and whispered into the mouth piece "son we have been made get out of there" Carl's eldest son got up and walked out of the hospital, when Sam reached Penelope he wrapped her in his arms and said "we will get these b*** Pen" Penelope nodded and headed back inside to the waiting room to await news on Derek and them rest of the team.

Sam called his team and told them to be on the look out for Carl and his sons as they are on the hospital grounds, while the rest of Sam's team remained in their positions Sam began to patrol the area around the hospital's emergency entrance looking for clues and that is when Sam noticed the dark clay on the ground that lead away from the entrance little did Sam know that Carl was waiting for him.

Sam followed the dark clay trail into a dark corner near the emergency area as he approached where the trail ended he pulled out his weapon and flashlight and headed into the dark corner he searched the corner until he came across a dark figure standing right in front of him point a gun at him, Sam said "Federal Agent drop your weapon" Carl laughed and said "you think I am just going to drop my weapon and let you arrest me, I don't think so Sam, the only way we are getting out of here is if you shoot me or I shoot you" Sam didn't hesitate he moved the aim of his gun to Carl's head and pulled the trigger.

Carl hit the ground and Sam with his gun still aimed at Carl moved closer to the body kicking Carl's gun away, Sam checked for vital signs to make sure he was dead and thankfully the b*** was dead and now hopefully the BAU A team could get on with life without having to watch over their shoulders every 5 minutes.

Sam called the rest of his team and said "Carl Buford is dead now we just need to get his sons and we can go home and let Hotch, Rossi, Derek and Reid and their families get on with their lives" after Sam got off the phone he heard Carl's walkie talkie come to life the person on the other end kept saying "dad, dad come in dad where are you" Sam had an idea and pulled out his cell phone again and called Prophet and said "I need you to gather the rest of the team and make your way your the entrance of the hospital we are going to lay a trap for the sons to come out of hiding and then we are going to take them down" Prophet said "I am on it Sam we will be there in a few minutes."

Sam then called Penelope and said "hi Pen I have some good news for you Carl Buford is dead and we are setting up a trap for his sons, is there any news on your men yet" Penelope shook her head even though Sam couldn't see her and said "no the doctors haven't come out to tell us anything yet and thank you for letting me know about Carl, I will let the others know thanks again for you help Sam" Sam smiled and said "it was my pleasure Pen, if you ever need anything just call and I will be there to help" Sam closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket and then pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on so that he could begin searching Carl's body for the walkie talkie.

Gina, Mike and Prophet made their way to the hospital entrance and waited for Sam to set up whatever trap he was planning, meanwhile Sam found the walkie talkie he put it to his mouth and pressed the button and said "I am sorry to tell you but you father is dead he is near the entrance of the hospital's emergency department" Sam picked up Carl's body and moved him out of the dark corner and into a position of where he could be seen by his sons and then he and his team moved into their new positions, it didn't take long for all 6 of Carl's sons to appear at the front of the hospital and gather around their father Sam, Gina, Mike and Prophet were all within view of each other so that once the sons appeared Sam would give them the nod signaling to move in and take them down. 


	9. Chapter 9

Taken By The Past-Ch 9

All of Carls sons but the baby boy headed closer and closer to where their dads body was laying on the ground, the oldest leaned down and checked for a pulse and then looked up at the others and said, "he's gone, they killed him". The oldest brother Josh stood up and looked at his brothers and said, "we need to make them pay for this".

They leaned down to pick up their fathers body when Cooper and the teams drew closer and closer, Cooper said, "FBI freeze", the brothers stilled in their tracks as the FBI moved in". Josh smiled knowing that their youngest brother was in the hospital getting ready to get Penelope, Sam smiled as he watched the brothers all being cuffed".

Prophet said, "Coop we have a problem", Sam turned around and said, "what's wrong"?, Gina said, "Carl has 6 sons and there are only 5 here", Sam looked up and said, "Penelope, they are after Penelope". Sam. Gina and Mick ran inside in search of Penelope, they saw JJ, Emily, Fran and Erin sitting in the waiting room and walked over to them.

Mick sat down beside Emily and said, "where is Penelope"?, she looked up and said, "she just went to the bathroom, why"?, Cooper said, "we have 5 of Carls 6 sons in custody". JJ stood up and said, "oh my god you mean that we are missing one"?, Gina said, "yeah it looks like the baby boy has managed to get away from us".

Penelope sighed as she splashed cool water on her face, when she dried her cheeks and threw the towel in the trash can she gasped when she saw Josh Buford,  
Carl Bufords baby boy staring at her. She back against the wall and opened her mouth to scream and when she did Josh covered her mouth with his hand and she groaned when she felt a needle pierce the skin on her neck.

She fought against Josh for a few seconds before everything started going blurry before going dark, Josh smiled as he peeked out and saw that there was nobody in the hall. He put Penelope over his shoulder and headed straight toward the exit, as he went down the stairs he said, "you are going to pay Derek, you are going to lose the most important person in your life and that is your precious baby girl".

Gina and JJ quickly headed back to the bathroom, they ran inside and yelled her name, JJ checked the stalls and then looked at Gina and said, "she isn't in here, ohhhhhhh god do you think that Josh has her"?, Gina looked on the floor and saw a broach and picked it up and showed it to JJ. JJ wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh no, that is Garcies".

When Gina opened the door she saw the faces of Sam and Mick standing there, JJ said, "he has her Cooper, he has Penelope", Cooper smacked the wall and said,  
"damn it, how the hell did he manage to get away from us"?, JJ said, "we have to get her back Sam, we just have to". sam put his hand on her shouulder and said, "don't worry JJ we will get her back, I promise", they all quickly turned and headed back toward the waiting room to let the rest of the girls know what was going on.

Josh quickly put Penelope in the back of the van and chained her up and smiled as he ran his hand down her leg and smirked, he then crawled into the front and pulled around front to pick up his brothers. He gasped as he watched his brothers all being put into jail van, he looked over his shoulder and said, "it's just you and me now baby girl", he then slowly pulled out of the parking lot being careful not to draw any attention to himself.

Josh thought and thought on where to take Penelope, he needed to take her somewhere that he could hide her until he could figure out what to do to her, he just hit the highway when a thought came to his mind. He looked through the rearview mirror and said, "the cabin, that is where I'm going to take you", he then turned his attention back to the road.

Derek weakly opened his eyes and looked around, the nurse walked over to the bed and said, "you are ok Mr. Morgan, your in the hospital", he closed his eyes and then opened then again and said, "where's Penelope, where's my wife"?, she smiled and said, "there are alot of people in the waiting room, she is probably one of them".

Derek weakly smiled as he closed his eyes. the nurse smiled as she went about checking on his vitals and dressing his wounds, in the next cubicle was a very weak Reid who was looking around for JJ. The nurse leaned over and said, "it's ok Mr. Reid, your safe and your in the hospital", he tried to raise his head but couldn't, he kept saying the same thing over and over, "I want JJ, I want JJ", the nurse put her hand in his and said, "she will be here just as soon as we get you stable sir", he closed his eyes and gave in to the pain meds.

Hotch started coming around a little and one word kept falling from his lips, "Emily, Emily", the nurse walked over and said, "your safe Mr. Hotchner, your in the hospital and your safe". Hotch closed his eyes again as the nurse continued to work on his burns, the nurse watched as Hotch once again drifted off to sleep.

Rossi opened his eyes and looked at the nurse and said, "Fran, I need to see Fran", she smiled and said, "Mr. Rossi she will be able to come in when we get your injuries bandaged up". Rossi laid his head down and nodded his head yes as the nurses worked feverishly on the multiple burns and cuts that covered his bruised and battered body.

Josh smiled as as they drove past the sigh saying, "you are now leaving Virginia", he laughed and said, "in a few hours we will be at the cabin and that is when the real fun begins baby girl". 


	10. Chapter 10

Taken By The Past-Ch 10

Josh continued driving until he reached his father's cabin, upon arriving Josh left Penelope tied up in the back of the van while he went inside and got everything ready so that when he bought her in he could tie her straight to the bed without having to worry about her trying to escape, once Josh was done he went back out to the van and untied Penelope and threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside and into the bedroom that once belonged to his mother and father and placed Penelope on the bed and began to tie the ropes around her wrists.

Penelope tried to fight against Josh as he tied the rope but it was no use as he was twice as strong as she was and being that she was injected with something that made her weak and sleepy she gave up and just laid there, all Penelope could think of was Derek and their baby and how her life would be if she was never found or if Derek's injuries were so severe that he didn't make it through the night, Josh was now done with tying the ropes and he said "well Baby Girl you and I are going to have some fun" Penelope looked at Josh and said "why are you doing this to me, what have I done to you."

Josh smiled and said "you and your team took away the most important part of my life when they killed my father and now I am taking you away from the most important part of your life, your beloved Derek, did you know that they arrested my brothers while I was in getting you" Penelope shook her head and said "no I didn't know that they arrested your brothers, but I am glad they did after what you all did to my husband and my friends, I also hope that when Derek is strong enough to get out of the hospital and finds out that you have me you are going to wish that you were arrested with your brothers."

Josh slapped Penelope across the face and said "your beloved Derek isn't going to know where to find me as we are no longer in Virginia we are at my father's cabin just outside of Chicago, and if he is smart enough to find us then I am not going to give up easily I will go down fight if I have too" Josh got up off the side of the bed and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him but what he forgot to do was he forgot to check to see if she had any communication devices, Penelope waited waited about 10 minutes to see if he was going to come back and when he didn't she had enough slack in the ropes to be able to reach into her pocket and pull out her cell phone.

Penelope quickly opened her cell phone and looked through her call list and finds JJ's number and pressed the green call button but all she got was an engaged signal so she closed and tucked it back in her pocket so she laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes, Josh had to go to the store and get some food being that no-one had been to the cabin in a while there was no food to eat.

An hour had passed when Penelope woke up from her nap she sat up on the bed hoping that Josh would come back soon as she was desperate to use the bathroom then all of a sudden the bedroom door opened and Josh entered the room with a tray of food and he said "I have brought you something to eat Penelope",  
Penelope gave Josh a half smile before asking "can you please untie me I need to use the bathroom" Josh put the tray down and began untying her as he said,  
"you wouldn't try anything stupid now will you, I would hate to have to hurt you and your baby now" Penelope shook her head and said "I won't do anything stupid I promise and if I do as you ask can we lose the ropes please" Josh continued to untie the ropes as he thought about what Penelope had asked he didn't want to hurt her in any way he was just supposed to take her but now with his father dead and his brothers in jail he was on his own.

Finally Penelope was able to get up off the bed and Josh showed her where the bathroom was and left her to it but he waited just outside the door on her,  
Penelope sighed as she relieved her bladder but while sitting on the toilet Penelope pulled out her cell phone again and turned it on to silent and then looked at the reception bars and this time she had one bar so she quickly sent a message to JJ "send help I am at the Buford family cabin" then closed her phone and cleaned up before exiting the bathroom.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Emily, JJ, and Fran were finally able to go and see their husbands and also they were able to talk to a doctor about their husbands conditions, the doctor said "the men were all injected with a barbiturate that knocked them out and then they were tortured with what looks like cigarettes, whips and chains, but thankfully each of the burns are superficial and should heal within week or so but some of the cuts from the whips and chains are a little deeper and some even needed sutures to keep them closed but they should heal within the next few weeks, also they are still quite drowsy from the barbiturates in their systems but they are otherwise fine."

While talking with the doctors JJ's phone went off but she ignored it she would answer it after she heard what the doctors had to say, Fran was in with Derek and Rossi when JJ walked into the room when Derek said "where is my Baby Girl, I need my Baby Girl" JJ looked at Fran and then said "Derek we have some news for you Carl is dead and 5 of the Buford boys have been arrested but Josh took Penelope and I just got a message from Penelope that said send help I am at the Buford family cabin" in his groggy state Derek sat up and began pulling the wires off his chest but Fran grabbed his hands and said,  
"Derek you need to stop you need to rest as you have been through quite an ordeal" Derek looked at his Mamma and said "Mamma you don't understand that b*** has my Baby Girl I need to go and get my Baby Girl if her hurts her or the baby he will be a dead man just like his father."

Fran sighed and said "I understand that you need Penelope Derek but you need to rest we will work on getting Penelope back you just have to be patient",  
Derek flopped back against the bed and groaning heavily grabbing his ribs as he did so, the nurse came back in and reconnected Derek's heart rate monitor and re-inserted the nasal cannula before leaving the room again.

JJ called Sam and informed him of the text message she received from Penelope and Sam said "I will get Gina in to looking for the address to the Buford family cabin, we will get Penelope back safe and sound" after getting off the phone to Sam JJ went back into Spencer's room where she sat quietly by his bed side waiting for him to wake up. 


	11. Chapter 11

Taken By The Past-Ch 11

Penelope and Josh walked back to the bedroom and he watched carefully as she sat down in the chair, Josh looked at her and said, "you need to eat your food Penelope, we have to keep you and the baby healthy, well at least until I decide what I am going to do with you". She picked up the fork and put some egg on the fork and brought it to her mouth.

Josh sat back in the chair and said, "there you go", Penelope said, "you know it's not to late for you to let me go, you haven't hurt me and I promise that I won't say anything and you can just leave and nobody will be the wiser about it". Josh laughed and said, "you must think that I am crazy Penelope, I can't do that and you know it".

She picked up the glass of milk and took a sip and said, "why did you do this Josh"?, he folded his arms across his chest and said, "payback Penelope that is why we did this, why I did this". Penelope said, "I haven't done anything to you", Josh rared back in the chair and said, "that is true, but Derek needs to be punished and what better way to punish him than to take his baby girl and his unborn child"?, Penelope opened her mouth and Josh held up his hand and said,  
"enough talking, now eat your breakfast".

Emily sat down beside Hotchs bed and gently put his hand in hers, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer as tears slid down her cheek, she opened her eyes when she felt Hotch gently squeeze her hand. She looked up at him and smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh Mr. Hotchner you scared me", he smiled at her and said,  
"I'm sorry Em", she got up and leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

Dave opened his eyes and weakly smiled when he saw Fran sitting by his side, he whispered, "I love you Bella", Fran leaned down and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to Dave". Dave looked up into her dark eyes and said, "how is everybody"?, Fran sighed and said, "they are all resting right now", Dave could tell that something was wrong so he said, "tell me what's happening in the case".

Fran said, "now isn't the time Dave", he raised his head up and said, "is it that bad"?, Fran said, "Sam and his team took out Carl, he's dead and they have 5 of his sons in custody". Dave said, "wait, what about the sixth son"?, Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "he got away and he has Penelope".

Dave tried to sit up and his heart monitor started beeping wildly, several nurses ran in and Fran stepped aside, Dave said, "you need to get to Derek, I know him and if he is left alone he will go after Penelope". Fran said, "I'll be right back", she then headed a couple doors down and when she stepped inside the room she gasped when she saw his bed empty.

Fran ran to the nurses station and said, "can you tell me where my son is"?, the young nurse said, "he is in his room Mrs. Rossi", she shook her head and she said, "no he isn't, I was just in there and he is gone". The nurse looked at his chart and said, "he isn't scheduled any testing, he should be in his room mam".

Fran felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see sam standing there, he said, "how is Derek"?, Fran said, "he's gone Sam, he is not in his room, I know my baby boy and he is going to the cabin to get Penelope and the baby". Sam ran his hand over his head and said, "do you know where the cabin is"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "yes", Sam handed her a pad of paper and a pen and said, "can you write the address down for me and we will try to catch up to Derek before he does something stupid".

Gina walked over to Sam and said, "what's going on"?, Sam said, "Morgans gone, he is heading to the cabin to get Penelope", Gina said, "he is to weak to do anything". Sam nodded his head and said, "get the rest of the team and meet me at the car", she nodded her head in agreementas she turned and headed up the hall to gather the rest of the team.

Reid opened his eyes and saw the worried face of his wife, he said, "Jayje, how is everybody"?, JJ wiped her eyes and said, "they are resting right now", he smiled at her and said, "I was so afraid that I would never see you again". JJ leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "I was so so afraid that I had lost you Spence, please never do that to me again".

He gently squeezed her hand on said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to Spence", he closed his eyes and laid his head back down on his pillow,  
JJ heard Fran and Sam talking in the hall and headed toward the door. She walked over to Fran and said, "what's going on"?, Fran said, "Dereks gone, he is on his way to the cabin".

JJ said, "HE WENT ALONE, IS HE INSANE"?, Sam said, "we are getting ready to head to the cabin and I promise that when we find Derek and get Penelope back I will call you". JJ wrapped her arms around Frans shoulder and said, "please be safe", Sam smiled and said, "always JJ, always", she pulled Fran into her arms as she watched Sam head toward the elevator.  
Derek held his ribs as he sat and groaned as he saw the sign saying, "you are now leaving Virginia", he said, "I'm coming baby girl, I'm coming", there were two things that he knew for sure, one was he needed to get his baby girl and unborn baby back and two he was going to make sure that Carls son paid for taking her.

After finishing her food, Josh grabbed her arm and led her back toward the bed, she sat down and watched as Josh tied her hands and legs back to the bed, he stood up and said, "I suggest that you get comfortable Penelope bacause you are going to be here with me for a long long time". She watched as he headed toward the door.

Penelope looked up and said, "please find me Derek, please", she laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes 


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Taken By The Past-Ch 12

Derek was in an immense amount of pain as he drove towards the cabin but he didn't care about himself at that particular moment all he cared about was getting to that cabin to get his Baby Girl back in another SUV Sam, Gina, Mike and Prophet were following Derek to the cabin as they knew that he was unarmed and that he wouldn't be able to fight off Josh Buford.

Finally Derek arrived at the cabin he parked the SUV in an area that was hidden by trees so that it wouldn't be seen by Josh, Derek made his way towards the cabin and began checking around the perimeter looking for any sign of Josh or Penelope it was wasn't until he got to the last window he could hear Penelope and Josh talking but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Sam Cooper and his team arrived at the Buford family cabin and parked their SUV near the black panel van at the from of the cabin and got out quietly and began searching the area when they came around the side of the cabin where Derek was standing, Sam said "Derek what are you doing here in your condition",  
Derek said "well Sam I needed to get my Baby Girl back and I wasn't going to lay in a hospital bed while that b*** had her doing god knows what to her"  
Sam then bent down and pulled his back up weapon from the ankle holster and handed it to Derek and said "take this but I am taking the lead on this so stay behind me understand" Derek just nodded as the team made their way back to the front door of the cabin.

Prophet used his lock picking tools to unlock the door the team then quietly entered the cabin searching each room each room was clear until they came to the last room, the door was closed and Sam said "FBI" as he opened the door upon opening the door to the bedroom where Josh was keeping Penelope they saw Josh standing behind Penelope with a gun pointing at her head and his arm around her neck keeping her body close to his so that Sam and the other agents couldn't shoot at him.

Penelope cried out when she saw Derek grabbing at his ribs while he winced in pain, Penelope tried to break free from Josh's arms but he held onto her tighter, Penelope was now finding it hard to breath as Josh's arm was beginning to cut off her air supply by pressing against her windpipe, Derek saw that Penelope was struggling to breath and he said "how about a trade Josh, let Penelope go and take me instead" Josh thought about it for a second and said,  
"being that you were the one we were originally after I see that as a fair trade" Josh released his hold on Penelope and she made her way over to where the rest of the team was standing.

As Derek moved towards Josh he made a grab for Penelope and pulled her to the ground and let Sam and the rest of his team take down Josh, Derek protected Penelope by shielding her with his own body as the sound of gun fire filled the small room Derek looked over his shoulder just in time to see Josh's body fall on the bed with bullet holes to both knees, to his left shoulder and also to his stomach none of the wounds were enough to be fatal just enough to temporarily disarm him.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Hotch, Rossi and Spencer undergoing a few non invasive tests they were having x-rays and ct scans just to make sure that they had no broken bones or any internal bleeding that could have occurred during the beating that they took after they woke up, Fran, Emily and JJ sat in the waiting room waiting to hear any news from the doctors but also to hear any news on Penelope and Derek.

Just when they were beginning to worry JJ's cell phone rang with the caller id "Garcie" JJ turned to Fran and Emily and said it's Penelope calling and answered the phone on the third ring "hey Garcie are you and Derek ok" Penelope looked up at Derek as she said "yeah I am ok but Derek is in a great deal of pain, Josh is on his way to the hospital with bullet holes to both his knees his left shoulder and his stomach so we are free from him for a little while, how are Rossi, Hotch and Reod doing" JJ smiled and said "they are doing ok they are just having x-rays and ct scans done at the moment and hopefully they will be allowed to go home in the next few days." 


	13. Chapter 13

Taken By The Past-Ch 13

A few minutes later Penelope, Derek and the rest of Sams team walk into the hospital and are immediately met by the doctor and a wheelchair, Derek held on tightly to Penelopes hand, he had almost lost her once and he wasn't gonna take that chance again. Sam looked at Derek and said, "we are gonna go and check in on everybody and then we will come in and see you when they have you situated in bed", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks for bringning my baby girl back to me guys, I owe you all big time".

Gina laughed and said, "just be happy and we will call it even", Derek winked at her and said, "deal", Penelope sighed happily as she walked into Dereks room and watched as the nurses got him back in bed. When the nurses were finished Penelope grinned when they walked out the door, she then walked over and sat down on the side of Dereks bed and put her hand in his.

Derek looked up at her and said, "I love you baby", she leaned down and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you to handsome", Derek then put his hand on her stomach and said, "he didn't hurt you or the little one did he"?, she shook her head and said, "the only thing he did to me was drug me and slap my face once handsome".

JJ and Reid looked up to see Sam and the rest of the team walking in to the room and JJ said, "how is Derek and Garcie"?, Gina said, "they are fine, the nurses are getting Derek in bed and getting him comfortable". Reid said, "I don't blame Derek for leaving and going after Josh and Penelope, if someone were to take JJ from me I would follow them to the ends of the earth to get her back".

Mick smiled as he watched JJ gently squeeze Reids hand, JJ looked up and said, "everybodys tests came back good and they will hopefully get to go home by the end of the week". Prophet grinned and said, "being laid up is hard, trust me I know, but just do everything they tell you to do and everything will be ok", Reid nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh don't you worry, I am gonna follow the doctors orders to the letter", JJ winked at him and said, "good boy", everybody laughed.

After a few minutes Sam smiled and said, "well we are gonna go and check on Hotch and Dave before we head out, we have another case in a few hours", Reid smiled and said, "thanks again for everything". Sam grinned and said, "anytime Reid, we are all just happy that things worked out good for everybody", JJ and Reid then watched as they all walked out of the room.

Emily looked up to see Mick and the rest of the team walk into the room she smiled and said, "well I hear that and his sons are taken care of", Gina smiled and said, "yeah Carl and 5 of his sons are taken care of and Josh the baby boy is heading to prison for a long long time". Hotch grinned as he slowly extended his hand to Cooper and said, "thanks for everything Coop".

Sam laughed and said, "anytime my friend, anytime, we just wanted to stop in and see you for a second, we have another case", Hotch sighed and said, "well you all take care and if there is ever anything we can do to return the favor all you have to do is ask". Sam grinned and said, "I might just take you up on that my friend".

Hotch laughed and said, "be safe", Sam and the team headed toward the door and he turned and said, "always", the team all waved as they headed out of Hotchs door". Emily gently squeezed his hand and said, "things could have ended so differently, I could have lost you forever". Hotch gently caressed the side of her face and said, "you are stuck with me forever", she smiled as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

Dave laughed and said, "how are you doing Coop"?, he laughed as he held out his hand to shake hands with Dave and said, "it's me that should be asking you that question Dave". Dave grinned and said, "I'm sore and hurt like a bitch but in time I will be back to my old self", Fran smiled and said, "I want to thank you and your wonderful team for getting my family back".

Cooper put his hand on Frans shoulder and said, "you are very welcome Fran", Gina smiled as she watched Dave gently squeeze Frans hand, Dave said, "so what in the cards for you and your team"?, Cooper sighed and said, "well we are heading to the airport, we have another case". Dave grinned and said, "be careful my friend", Cooper and his team grinned as they headed toward the door".

Josh raised his head up from his hospital bed and smirked as he watched the police officer pace back and forth in front of his door, he laid his head back down and said, "I won't be in prison forever Derek and when I get out you and your precious family are going to pay for everything that you have done to me and my family".

Josh moaned in pain as he tried to move up on the bed, he hurt like hell right now but when he healed he would start thinking of a way to pay Derek and Penelope back for what they did to him. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and he opened them when he heard someone unlock his cuffs. He looked up and said, "what are you doing"?, the man laughed and said, "I'm taking you to jail where you belong Josh, I suggest that you take a few good breaths of fresh air because you aren't going to be getting them where you are going".

The agent laughed as him along with several other agents headed toward the elevator with Josh cuffed to the wheelchair, as the doors stated closing he looked up and saw Penelope heading toward the nurses station. He smiled and said to himself, "soon bitch, very very soon", he continued watching her until the doors completely closed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Taken By The Past-Ch 14

Today is the day that the men get to go home, it has been a few days since everything transpired with Carl and his sons but thankfully everyone is beginning to get better and all they are waiting for is their last check up from the doctors, the discharge papers have all been signed, the men were all put in the same hospital room so that they could all be together and when Fran, Emily, JJ and Penelope were there they were able to catch up with each of the men.

The doctor knocked on the door before he came into the room so that he could begin checking out each of the men before saying "now I want you all to follow the wound care instructions to a tee to eliminate any infections" each of the men nodded as their wives said "oh they will follow it to a tee" the doctor just laughed and said "with you ladies looking after them I am sure they will" Fran, Penelope, Emily and JJ laughed as Fran said "if they know what is good for them they will do as they are told" the doctor said "well you men are all free to go home, take care of yourselves" he then turned and left the room.

Penelope helped Derek off the bed and into a wheelchair even though Derek was protesting about it but Penelope just has to look at him and he does what he is told, Fran was helping Dave into his wheelchair but he knew better than to try and protest his wife's requests, Reid wasn't as badly hurt as the other three men so he was able to walk out with the help of JJ while Hotch got into the wheelchair without making a fuss about not being able to walk out of the hospital.

Derek and Penelope were in the car and on their way home, it was a very quiet car ride home as they both reflected on what had happened over the past few days Derek's thoughts were pretty messed up due to the fact that he was told that Carl was dead but yet he wasn't, he had been released and now he had been able to hurt the people I love the most, Penelope's thought were a little messed up too as she thought about losing the love of her life, having to raised their baby alone if something had happened to Derek, she put her hand on her belly and gave it a little rub.

As JJ and Reid drove home JJ couldn't help but think about what he life would be like if anything happened to Spence, but there was something that was going to bring a little light to the situation JJ had a surprise for Spence when they got home, meanwhile Spence was relieved that everyone was going to be ok, he couldn't wait to get home and just sit down and relax with JJ and Henry and get better, finally JJ and Spence arrive home to find Henry waiting with the nanny and as JJ had requested Henry was wearing a t-shirt that said "I am going to be a big brother" Spence very gently bent down to the 3 years olds level and held one arm out to him Henry moved into Spence's arm as Spence looked up at JJ and said "is Henry trying to tell me something" JJ smiled and nodded.

Fran and Dave made their way home they held hands over the centre console while making small talk about how they were feeling after everything that has happened in the last few days, Dave bought Fran's hand to his lips and gave it a soft and gentle kiss just as they were pulling into their driveway, Fran got out and made her way to Dave's side of the car she opened the door and helped him out of the car, once Dave was out of the car he gently pulled Fran into his arms and softly but passionately kissed her lips before saying "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you Franny" Fran smiled and said "well I know that you would fight for me just like you would for anyone on your team" slowly Fran guided Dave inside their home and up the stair into their glorious master bedroom.

Hotch sat quietly in his seat looking out the window as Emily drove them home to their 5 year old son who was waiting with his babysitter, Hotch had a lot going through his mind at that particular moment after everything that has happened to him with being taken by Carl and being stabbed by Foyet and there was two people in his life that he would fight to the death for and they were his wife and son and if anything happened to either of them then his life wouldn't be worth living he needs to protect his family, Emily was watching Hotch out of the corner of her eye as she drove and noticed that he was a lot quieter than he usually was and that he had a look of worry on his face before she said "Aaron, are you alright you are very quiet" Hotch turned to Emily and said "I am fine Gorgeous just thinking that is all" Emily smiled and nodded as they pulled up to the front of their house. 


	15. Chapter 15

Taken By The Past-Ch 15

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "everything is gonna be alright goddess, we are all here and safe", she looked over at him and his heart broke when he saw tears streaming down her cheek. Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears and said, "I know handsome, but we came so close to losing everything today".

Derek pulled the car over and looked her in the eyes and said, "baby I'm so sorry", she leaned over and rested her head against his and said, "handsome nothing that happened was your fault". Derek said, "of course it was, everything that happened to the team and to you and the little one is all my fault", she shook her head and said, "this isn't your fault and I'm not gonna let you blame yourself".

Penelope said, "you thought that Carl was dead, how were you to know that he wasn't"?, Derek said, "he is dead now, that we know for a fact and his sons are all taken care of and now since the bad is behind us we can now concentrate on the good". She nodded her head in agreement as she moved his hand down to her growing stomach.

Reid smiled and said, "ohhhhh my god Jayje, why didn't you tell me"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I was going to tell you at breakfast the morning you were taken but I never got the chance". He smiled and rubbed her stomach and said, "how far along are you"?, she smiled and said, "I am 12 weeks along Spence".

JJ smiled and said, "are you happy about the baby"?, he wrapped his arms as tight around her as he could and when they pulled apart he said, "of course I am Jayje". Henry jumped up and down and said, "me happy to daddy", Reid smiled and said, "you are"?, Henry nodded his head and said, "uh huh, me dona be a bid broder".

Reid and JJ laughed and Reid said, "yes you are and you are going to be the best big brother ever", he ran through the house squealing "yayyyyyyy" as JJ led Reid over to the couch". When they sat down Reid put his hand on her stomach and said, "I can't believe it, there is a little person in here, a little person that we created", she kissed his lips and said, "believe it", she then laid her head on his chest and they both sighed happily".

Dave sighs happily as he lays on his soft big bed, he looks up to see his wife smiling from the door, he says, "what are you smiling about Bella"?, she winks at him and says, "I am just so happy to see you home and safe my love". He holds his hand out and says, "can you come over and lay with me"?, she laughs and says, "just so you know Mr. Rossi, there will be no funny business for at least 6 weeks just like the doctor said".

Dave nodded his head and said, "I know, I know, I just want to feel you in my arms Fran", she walks over and gets in the bed with him and gently lays her head down on his chest. Dave kisses the top of her head and says, "I love you Mrs. Rossi", she looks up at him and says, "I love you to Mr. Rossi", he winks at her and says, "how about a nap before lunch", she nods her head in agreement before laying her head back down on his chest.

Emily smiled as they pulled into their garage, she got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opens the door and helps her husband out of the car. Hotch hisses in pain as he gets out of the car, he slowly puts his arm over Emilys shoulder as they gently and slowly make their way from the garage into the house.

Once inside the house Hotch can't help but smile when he sees his 5 year old son running through the house squealing, "daddyyyyyyy your home", when he gets closer Emily says, "be easy with daddy honey, he is still sore and hurting ok"?, Jack stops in front of his daddy and says, "I will be careful mommy", he then looks up at Hotch and says, "can I hug you daddy"?, Hotch smiles and says, "of course you can buddy".

Jack grins as he gently wraps his arms around his daddys legs, he says, "I missed you daddy, are you ok"?, Hotch rubs the top of his head and said, "I'm gonna be fine buddy, it will just take some time". Jack smiles and says, "I have a surprise for you in the living room daddy", Hotch laughs and says, "you do"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh".

Jack gently leads Hotch into the living room and when he gets to the door he can't help but smile when he sees the room decorated with homemade signs and lots and lots of balloons. He laughs and says, "did you do all of this buddy"?, he walks over with the nanny and said, "Sarah helped me daddy, do you like all of our signs and balloons daddy"?, Hotch walked over to his son and leaned down gently and kissed the top of his head and said, "I do buddy, I really do".

Sarah smiled and said, "it's nice to have you home Aaron", he smiled and said, "it's nice to be home Sarah, I hope that Jack was a good boy for you while me and his mom were out". She wrapped her arm around Jack and said, "ohhhhhh he was the best boy, he helped me with the laundry and he made is own bed", Jack said, "I was a good boy daddy".

Hotch rubbed his hand over Jacks head and said, "I know you were buddy and mommy and daddy are both proud of you", he looked at Emily and said, "are you ok momma"?, Emily kissed her son on the cheek and said, "mommy is very proud of you little man, very very proud", he looked at her and grinned before heading into the kitchen with Sarah.

Derek and Penelope slowly walk into their home and Penelope closes and locks the door before leading her injuried husband up the stairs, once they get into their room she quickly helps him change his clothes and get comfortable on the bed. She turns to head downstairs to get them some lunch and he puts her hand in his and says, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope smiles and says, "I love you to chocolate drop, now I want you to close your eyes and rest and I will fix us some lunch", he smiles and says, "the only thing I want right now is to feel your body next to mine where I will know that you are safe". She opened her mouth to say something and Derek gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "please goddess, please come and lay with your hotstuff".

She laughed as she walked around the bed and toed off her shoes and crawled in the bed with her husband, they both sighed happily when they wrapped their arms around each other. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "now this is heaven", Penelope kissed his chest and said, "I agree handsome, I agree", they both closed their eyes and soon feel asleep in each others arms. 


	16. Chapter 16

Taken By The Past-Ch 16

Penelope woke up and gently moved out of Derek's arms and off the bed quietly exiting their bedroom she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to fix some lunch for her and Derek, Penelope set out to make Derek his favorite meal and that was her famous three meat sub with the lot with dijon mustard mayo,  
once the subs were made Penelope placed the plates on a tray along with two cans of soda before making her way back upstairs, Penelope entered their bedroom and placed the tray on the night stand and climbed on the bed and got herself settled, she heard Derek groan in pain as he rolled from his side to his back as he opened his eyes, Penelope looked at Derek and said "are you ok Handsome.'

Rossi was the first to wake so he lay there with Fran snuggled in his arms watching her sleep he smiled as he took in the angelic sight before him as he thought just how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, caring, loving woman in his life, after wife number three left he thought that he would never find another woman but then when he was in Chicago with the team when Carl was put in jail he met the woman that he wanted to spend his rest of his life with but he was unsure of what her children would think being that one of her children was a co-worker, after that case Fran would come to Virginia without telling Derek so that she and Dave could have some alone time and when the timing was right the couple came clean to Derek and surprisingly enough he was ok with it although he did tell Rossi that he would kill him if her hurt his Mamma.

At the Hotchner residence all was reasonably quiet, Hotch, Emily and Jack were cuddled up on the couch as they watched Jack's new animated Planes movie,  
Emily was gently tucked into one of Hotch's sides with her head resting on his shoulder as Jack laid on the couch with his head resting on his mom's lap while Emily was running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner, Hotch turned and kissed Emily on top of the head before he said "I love you so much Em" Emily looked down at Jack then looked up at Hotch and kissed his lips softly but passionately before whispering against his lips "I love you too Aaron" a short time later Hotch was beginning to feel uncomfortable and need to lay down.

Reid sat on the couch with JJ he still couldn't believe that he was going to be a daddy again he enjoyed every minute of it with Henry as they sat there watching the little boy play with his toy trucks and cars on the road mat that Penelope bought him for his third birthday, JJ said "what are you thinking about Spence" Reid continued watching Henry until JJ nudged his shoulder gently Reid turned to look at JJ and again she said "what are you thinking about Spence" Spencer Smiled and said "I was just thinking about when Henry was a baby and what it would be like to raise a little girl" JJ smiled and said "well in a few weeks we will be able to find out the sex of the baby, would you like to find out the sex of our baby Spence" Reid nodded and said "I would love to find out what we are having" JJ turned to Henry and said "Henry would you like a little brother or sister" Henry looked at the ceiling thinking and he said "a broder and a issy."

Back at the Rossi residence Fran woke to her husband staring at her, she smiled at him and said what are you staring at my dear husband Dave said "well my dear wife I am staring at the most beautiful woman in the world" Fran pushed herself up on to an elbow before leaning over to kiss Dave on the lips softly,  
but Dave being Dave he tried to push through his pain and tried to roll Fran on to her back while attempting to deepen the kiss but Fran placed her hands gently on his battered and bruised chest as she broke their kiss before she said "ohhhhh no you don't mister there will be no funny business, doctors orders" Dave was now half hovering over her as he moved his lips to the crook of Fran's neck and began placing little butterfly kisses to her sweet spot,  
Fran tilted her head to the side a little giving Dave a little more access.

Dave was h*** he needed to get release some how, ever since he and Fran got married they had a very healthy sex life, Dave was unable to keep his hands off Fran for any length of time it was impossible for him, when he was away on a case he missed Fran like crazy and always had to take care of his horniness himself, when he got back from a case he would plan a nice romantic dinner for them and then he would take her to their bed where he would ravage her all night long until they collapsed from exhaustion, at the very moment he had a raging h*** and he want nothing more than to be able to ravage his wife he couldn't, Fran felt his h*** against her hip so very gently she rolled him back on to his back before maneuvering herself so that she was between his legs hovering over him.

Fran bent down and kissed his lips again before kissing her way down his chest and belly until she she stopped at the top of his jeans with one hand she gently brushed her fingertips over his manhood teasing him even more, Dave let out a groan as he said "jesus woman the things you do to me" Fran bit her lip as she smiled up at him before saying "and just what do I do to you Mr. Rossi" Dave growled as he said "well Mrs. Rossi your teasing makes me want to ravage you all day every day" Fran began to undo the button and the zip on his jeans before her hand disappeared into his tighty whitey's and she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to stroke him her other hand grabbed the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down, Fran bent down and took Dave's manhood into her mouth she sucked him off until he exploded shot after shot of c** down her throat.

At the Morgan residence Derek and Penelope had just finished eating their lunch when Penelope decided that it would be nice to watch a movie in bed so she took the dirty dishes from their lunch down to the kitchen before going into the living room to choose a couple of movies she chose The Notebook, White House Down and The Rocky series and went back upstairs she turned the DVD player on and put in White House Down and then crawled back into bed and started the movie. 


	17. Chapter 17

Taken By The Past-Ch 17

Reid couldn't keep from smiling, the thoughts that he was going to be a daddy again was the most amazing feeling, other than marrying JJ and when having his son this was the best day in his life. JJ looked up at him and said, "what are you smiling about"?, he laughed and said, "I was just thinking how wonderful today is".

JJ kissed his lips gently and said, "it has been a great day hasn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes it has, first I get out of the hospital and then I find out that we are going to have another baby, I don't think that life could get much better". She sighed happily as she laid her head back down on his chest.

Emily helped her husband upstairs and into their bed, she made sure he was comfortable before she laid down on the bed with him, he smiled and said, "I'm so sorry that I needed to lay down but I started feeling so week and tired". Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "you don't have anything to be sorry about my love".

Hotch grinned and said, "how did I get so lucky to find an amazing woman like you"?,she giggled and said, "I guess it was the way you looked in those suits Aaron". Hotch grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah"?, she laughed and said, "yes definitely, you looked sooooooo damn sexy all the time and all I wanted to do was straddle your waist and have my way with you all the time", he laughed as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Rossi opened his eyes and smiled down at his beautiful wife and said, you my love are an amazing woman", she gently ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I love you Mr. Rossi". Fran looked up at Dave and he gently leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "I love you more Mrs. Rossi", she laughed and said, "I don't think it is possible to love anyone more than I love you".

Dave sighed and said, "you are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without you", she smiled against his chest and said, "well I guess that it is a good thing that I'm not going anywhere then". He laughed and said, "yes it is because if you left then I would just have to track you down", Fran then intertwined their fingers and grinned as she tried to conceal her yawn.

Derek laughed as the ending credits for the notebook rolled up the screen, Penelope said, "what are you laughing about"?, he said, "don't get me wrong it was a good movie but come on baby that man had noooooooo game and I'm surprised that he was able to get that girl". Penelope laughed and said, "every man isn't the stud that you are hotstuff".  
I lo Derek grinned and said, "well that's true", Penelope got up and walked over to the DVD player and said, "I think that you are going to really enjoy this one it is filled with action". Derek laid his head back against the wall and said, "bring it on baby girl, bring it on", she put the movie in and then rejoined him on the bed.

About an hour later Reid woke up to the feeling of little fingers rubbing his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of his son, Reid rubbed his eyes and said, "is something wrong Henry"?, he shook his head and said, "nope daddy, me just chekin on you". Reid laughed and said, "well buddy daddy is fine,  
I'm just a little sore and hurt but I will be fine in no time".

Henry turned around to see JJ standing in the door and said, "me checkeded on daddy momma", she walked over and rustled his hair and said, "you did"?, Henry nodded his head and said, "uh huh". JJ laughed and said, "why don't you go and wash your hands and then head down to the kitchen, dinner is ready", he gently kissed Reids cheek and said, "wuv you dadd", he then turned and ran out of the room.

JJ smiled and said, "that just melts your heart doesn't it"?, Reid grinned and said, "it sure does", JJ laughed and said, "would you like me to bring your dinner up here or would you like to join us in the kitchen"?, he said, "I would like to join you in the kitchen", she held out her hand and said, "here let me help you up old man", Reid laughed as JJ helped him up and they headed dwon the steps and toward the kitchen.

Hotch smiled and said, "ohhhh really"?, she laughed and said, "yes definitely, you have nooooo idea how much I wanted you to take me on your desk", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and you have no idea how many times I wanted to take you on my desk". Emily said, "wellllll maybe when you get better we will take care of that little christening.

Hotch laughed and said, "you know how to make me feel better Em", she gently ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I love you Aaron", he smiled down at her and said, "I love you to Em". Hotch said, "what is Jack doing"?, Emily said, "he is watching tv in the living room and then I am going to give him a bath before he goes to bed".

Hotch yawned and said, "I didn't realize how weak and tired I was", Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "you suffered a large trauma honey and it is gonna take a while for you to heal". He sighed and said, "I know Em but I hate feeling like this, I feel so so helpless", Emily said, "you are not helpless Aaron you are hurt and your injuries will heal, they will".

Derek leaned over and gently kissed his wifes lips and said, "thank you goddess", she smiled and said, "not that I didn't love the kiss but what are you thanking me for"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "for being here and taking care of me". She smiled and said, "there is no other place on earth that I would rather be than right here with you", he sighed happily as they continued watching the movie. 


	18. Chapter 18

Taken By The Past-Ch 18

It has been 3 weeks since Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Derek got out of hospital and their injuries have almost completely healed although each of the men still have some slight bruising around their ribs, everyone had gone back to work last week but due to them still being injured the team has been put on desk duty until they are cleared to resume their full active duty out in the field.

At lunch time JJ, Reid, Penelope and Derek left the office and made their way to the doctor's office for their check-up's today was the day that JJ and Reid were going to find out the sex of their baby while Penelope and Derek were having a 4D ultrasound, they were going to be able to see the facial features of their little boy, JJ and Penelope checked in with the receptionist before going to sit back down next to their husbands.

The nurse came out and called Penelope Garcia-Morgan and JJ Jareau-Reid both couples got up and headed towards the nurse before they were shown into the examination room where Penelope and JJ were then taken to be weighed and to have their blood pressure checked, the nurse left the rooms and left Penelope and JJ to wait for their doctors to arrive.

Penelope waited 5 minutes for her doctor, when finally there was a knock on her door before the door opened and Dr. Young entered the room she greeted Penelope and Derek as she sat down and began going over Penelope's records making sure that everything is alright, Dr. Young asked "Penelope can you lay back and lift your shirt for me please" Penelope laid back and lifted her shirt over her belly Dr. Young stood up and moved to Penelope's side and began feel the baby's position before pulling out her tape measure to measure the fundal height.

Once Dr. Young had finished doing her examination she sat down again and pulled the ultrasound machine closer to her and set up the 4D part of the ultrasound before picking up the gel and said "now Penelope this is going to be a little cold" Dr. Young squeezed some gel on to Penelope's belly Penelope laughed and said "ohhhh that is cold" as Dr. Young picked up the transducer and placed it on Penelope's belly, Penelope and Derek had their eyes glued to the screen as they watched their son's image change and after a few minutes Dr. Young stopped on his little face, Penelope had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she looked at what their son he had a cute little button nose, chubby little cheeks Derek looked at Penelope and said "ohhh look how beautiful he is Baby Girl" Penelope turned to look at Derek and said "he is going to handsome just like his daddy."

In the next room JJ was waiting for Dr. Curtis he was running a little behind schedule but after another 5 minutes there was a knock on her door JJ called out "come in" the door opened and Dr. Curtis entered the room he greeted JJ before turning to Reid and he said "you must be Spencer" Reid nodded and said "it is nice to meet you Dr. Curtis" now that the introduction had been made rtis is ready to begin his examination he asked "Jennifer could you please lay back and lift your shirt" JJ lay back and lifted her shirt before taking Spencer's hand in hers as Dr. Curtis began feeling JJ's belly doing all the necessary checks making sure that everything was fine.

Dr. Curtis grabbed the gel and squeezed some on to JJ's belly before picking up the transducer he then placed it on her lower belly and began moving it back and forth while typing things into the machine as he measured different areas of the baby looking for any abnormalities he then turned to JJ and said,  
"would you like to know the sex of your baby" both JJ and Reid said "yes please" the doctor smiled as he moved the transducer to find out whether baby Reid was going to co-operate and thankfully baby Reid was in the mood to co-operate JJ laughed when she saw the image on the screen as the doctor pointed to the screen and said "congratulations you are having a little girl" JJ turned to Reid and before she could say anything she noticed that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Meanwhile back at the office Emily walked into Hotch's office and closed the door behind before moving to close his blinds, Hotch looked up from the pile of paperwork that was on his desk to see his beautiful wife standing beside him with a wicked grin on her face, Emily pushed his chair back from his desk a little and straddled his thighs her arms laced around his neck as she bought her lips to his kissing him with passion.

The couple continued kissing passionately as Emily began rocking her hips back and forth over Hotch's groin, Hotch's hand traveled up and down Emily's thigh so far this was much better than their fantasies so Hotch's hand made their way under Emily's shirt and up to cup her b*** he pulled the cups down to sit under her b*** and he used his thumbs to tease her n*** into hard peaks, Emily couldn't take it any more so she got off Hotch's lap she turned and pushed all the paperwork on the floor before sitting on the edge of his desk she then leaned forward and grabbed Hotch by his tie and pulled him into a standing position between her spread knees still holding his tie she pulled him down so that their lips met again.

Hotch was now as h*** as ever his fantasy of taking his wife on his desk was finally about to come true and he could wait, Emily placed her hand over his now very prominent bulge that had his already tight slacks pulled even tighter as she worked on unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before pushing them and his boxer off his hips while Hotch began undoing Emily pants he then slid Emily off his desk pushed her pants and p*** down before he sat her back on his desk, Emily wrapped her legs around Hotch's waist pulling him closer to her she grabbed his c*** and lined it up with her hot, wet entrance Hotch moved forward and plunged into her depths in one thrust of his hips.

It didn't take Hotch and Emily long to reach o*** as Emily's o*** took over her body her vaginal muscles clamped down hard on Hotch's c*** causing him to explode into her fertile womb, just as the couple was coming down from their o*** bliss Hotch's office door flew open and Strauss was standing there both Emily and Hotch jumped apart and quickly set to re-dressing themselves as Strauss's eyes looked anywhere and everywhere but at Emily and Hotch, once the couple was dressed Strauss said "just what did you two think you were doing having sex in here" Emily tried to speak up but she couldn't find the right words so she shut up again Hotch explained to Strauss "it was a spur of the moment thing and will never happen again" Strauss had a disgusted look on he r face as she said "you better make sure it doesn't because the next time it does you will be fired do I make myself clear" Emily and Hotch said in unison "yes ma'am" Strauss completely forgot why she had gone to see Hotch in the first place so she turned and left the office.

At the Rossi mansion Fran was sitting out on the back verandah knitting some items for her grand-babies yes she is knitting for both her biological grand-child but she is also knitting for JJ's little one and even though JJ's daughter is not biologically hers Fran knows that each of the younger members of the team see Dave as their father figure and so if Dave is their father figure then she will be there mother figure and she wouldn't have it any other way. 


	19. Chapter 19

Taken By The Past-Ch 19

Derek and Penelope couldn't take their eyes off of the screen, there before them was the little face of their son, their little man, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "there he is baby girl, there is our little miracle". Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear and said, "right there is a little being that is half you and half me".

Derek brought her hand up to his lip and gently kissed it and said, "I love you goddess", she turned away from the screen only for a second and said, "I love you to hotstuff".Penelope looked up at Dr. Young when she said, "would you both like a copy of the ultrasound"?, they quickly in unison said, "yes", she smiled as she printed them each a copy and handed it to them.

Penelope looked down at the picture and said, "hello there little man, I'm your momma and I can't wait to meet you", Derek gently rubbed her stomach as he looked down at the picture and said, "and I'm your daddy and I can't wait till you are here so I can hold you in my arms". Dr Young grinned and handed Derek a wet cloth to help remove the gel off of her stomach".

Penelope looked at the doctor as she said, "well Penelope your son is growing at a normal rate and his heart rate is strong and normal", Derek said, "so they are both doing good"?, she grinned and said, "yes, so far both mother and son are fine". Penelope said, "so is the estimated due date still around the same time"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, your son should arrive on or right around Christmas Eve", they both smiled at hearing the news that their son would be with them in about 3 months.

Derek sighed happily as he helped Penelope raise up, Dr. Young said, "Penelope I will see you in a month, but if you have any problems then come back to see me ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "I will, thanks Dr". Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "I can't wait to tell momma that we are having a son", Penelope kissed his lips and said, "me either handsome", Dr. Young watched as the happy couple headed out of her office.

JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh Spence, did you hear that, we are going ot have a little girl"?, he reached up and quickly wiped away a tear and said, "I did Jayje, I heard and I can't wait to hold her in my arms". JJ then gently sqeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand and said, "I love you Spence".

Reid looked up when Dr. Curtis said, "JJ your pregnancy is progressing normally and your daughter has a strong heart and is growing at a great rate for a 19 week pregnancy". JJ smiled and said, "so as of now it is ok for me to still work right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes as of right now I don't see a reason why you can't but we will discuss it more when you get into your 8th and 9th months", she nodded her head in agreement.

Reid kept looking from the screen to his wifes stomach and Dr. Curtis smiled at him and said, "Mr. Reid do you have any questions for me"?, he smiled and said,  
"are you sure that it is safe for her to work in the field"?, he put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "right now that is fine, I am leaving that up to the two of you, if you feel that a case is to dangerous then I will fully support you".

Reid smiled and said, "thanks Dr. Curtis", he smiled and said, "anytime, would you like a copy of the ultrasound"?, they both smiled and said, "yes please",  
he quickly ran off two copies and then handed them to the happy couple. He handed Reid a cloth and grinned as he watched him help wipe the gel off his wifes growing stomach.

JJ grinned when Dr. Curtis said, "ok JJ I will see you next month but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me", she nodded her head and said, "I will and thank you". He smiled and said, "anytime", he watched as Reid then helped his wife off the table and head out of the office, JJ looked over at her husband and saw the huge smile on his face at that point she couldn't help but smile to.

Emily laid her head on Hotchs chest and said, "oh my god I can't believe that we just got caught having sex on your desk", Hotch laughed as he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "It's gonna be ok Em, we will just have to be more careful that's all". She looked up at him and said, "do you think that she will tell on us"?, he shook his head and said, "no I don't".

Emily said, "you don't"?, he laughed and said, "no I don't", she kissed his lips and said, "ok Aaron spill it, what do you have on her"?, he looked at her innocently and said, "why Emily Hotchner, whatever are you talking about"?, she said, "I'm not buying your innocent act Mr. Hotchner, now tell me what you have on her".

Hotch smiled and said, "wellllllll I might have walked into her office a couple of times and caught her and Anderson in compromising positions", Emily's mouth flew open and she said, "Strauss and Anderson"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppppp and she knows that if she causes us any problems that I can cause just as much for her".

Emily kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", he laughed and said, "I love you to Mrs. Hotchner", she turned to leave his office and as she turned around he playfully slapped her ass and said, "we might have gotten caught, but it was sooooooooo worth it". She looked over her shoulder and said, "I agree with you there, you were amazing and we will continue this later", he winked at her and said, "ohhhh you can count on that", he then watched her ass sway as she walked out of his office.

Dave looked at his wife and said, "don't you think that you should wait and find out what JJ and kitten are having before you start knitting"?, she smiled at him and said, "I already know". Dave said, "did they call you"?, she shook her head and said, "nope", he said, "then how do you know"?, she laughed and said,  
"I can tell by the way they are carrying".

Dave said, "ok then, what are they having"?, Fran said, "Penelope is going to have a little boy and JJ is going to have a little girl", he kissed her lips and said, "we will see soon sweetie". Fran grinned and said, "yes we will my love, yes we will", Dave couldn't help but smile when he watched her start knitting on the blankets for the newest members of their growing family.


	20. Chapter 20

Taken By The Past-Ch 20

Finally the work day was over and everyone was ready to get out of the office as earlier in the day Rossi had invited the entire team over to the Rossi Mansion for dinner, Rossi began by preparing the pizza and pasta doughs while Fran began preparing the sauces for the different pasta dishes that they are going to serve, Rossi started rolling the pasta dough through the pasta machine getting it nice and thin before putting it through the spaghetti cutting section he then sprinkled a little more flour over the top to stop it from all sticking together, Rossi then made some fettuccine pasta and again sprinkled a little flour over the top he then lay the one of the last two sheets of pasta out on the counter top and began putting little servings of a spinach and ricotta cheese mix in different places before taking a small pastry brush along with some water he brushed the water onto the bottom layer of pasta making little squares on it before taking the last sheet of pasta and laying it over the top.

With a little pressure Rossi pressed the two sheets of pasta together before grabbing a pastry cutter to cut the pasta into ravioli squares, once all the pasta was made he put it off to the side before moving on to the pizza dough he rolled out the pizza dough and began tossing it into the air like a professional pizza maker, Fran was waiting for Dave to finish with the dough so that she could start to put the ingredients on it she had bacon, pepperoni,  
salami, spinach, sun dried peppers, sun dried tomatoes, mini buffalo mozzarella cheese balls, finally Dave handed over the first pizza base and Fran made a meat pizza with barbecue sauce, the second pizza was a vegetarian pizza and the last pizza was a supreme pizza.

At 6:00pm on the dot the door bell of the Rossi Mansion rang and Fran made her way to the door upon opening the door she saw her son and daughter in-law standing there hand in hand while Penelope had one hand resting on her belly as they greeted Fran saying "hello Mamma" Fran greeted the couple saying,  
"hello Baby Boy how are you today" before turning to Penelope and saying "hello Penelope how are you and my grandson doing today" pulling them into a hug Derek replied "I am fine Mamma" Penelope then said "I am great Mom and so is your grandson" Fran stepped aside allowing Penelope and Derek to enter the house but just as Fran was about to close the door she saw JJ, Spencer and Henry walking up the stairs .

Once inside the three couples started talking about the babies both JJ and Penelope pulled out the ultrasound pictures that they had gotten and placed them on the table in front of Fran and Rossi, Fran picked up the picture of JJ's baby and saw written in capital letters GIRL turning to her husband she said,  
"I told you I was right" as she handed over the picture to Dave, Fran and everyone laughed when they heard Dave mumble something under his breath before putting the picture back on the counter.

Penelope reached out and grabbed JJ's ultrasound picture and when she saw what Fran had seen she turned to JJ and said "congratulations Jayje and Boy Genius on your Baby Girl" Penelope heard Henry come running down the hallway from the play room that Rossi had set up for the boys when they were there,  
JJ bent down and pick up the 3 year old and Penelope said to Henry "are you excited to have a baby brother or a baby sister" Henry turned to his mom and said, "is it a baby broder or a baby issy."

JJ smiled and said "Henry you are going to have a baby sister to help me look after" Henry squealed with excitement as he put his tiny hand on his mom's belly before he said "ello baby issy I your big broder Henry" everyone smiled at the cuteness of the little boy, but the moment was interrupted by the door bell ringing again this time Rossi made his way to the door and opened it to find Hotch, Emily and Jack standing there, Rossi moved aside and they entered the house and Rossi said "everyone is in the kitchen waiting" as he closed the door.

Emily, Hotch and Jack walked through the large house towards the kitchen with Rossi following close behind them Fran made her way over to the new arrivals and hugged them both before picking Jack up to give him a hug too, but Jack was too busy wanting to go and play Jack turned to Henry and said "Henry will you come and play with me" Henry nodded and took Jack's hand and the pair took off to the play room leaving all the adults in the kitchen talking, Penelope noticed that Emily and Hotch were acting a little strange and she was determined to find out what was going on.

Penelope slipped of her stool and walked over to Emily and took her by the arm dragging her away from the rest of the group and outside onto the veranda and said "ok my little raven haired beauty what is going on with you this evening" Emily tried not to smile but she couldn't help it and she said "Pen you can't tell anyone this Ok, you have to promise me you won't breath a word of this not even to Derek" Penelope nodded and said "Ok I promise not to say anything" Emily took a deep breath and said almost in a whisper "Aaron and I got busted having sex in his office this afternoon by none other than Chief Strauss" Penelope tried her hardest not to burst out laughed but she couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing before saying "well well well I see the bossman does have a spontaneous side, what on earth possessed you to have sex in his office in the middle of the day and not lock the door."

Emily smiled and said "would you believe that both Aaron and I both had a fantasy of having sex in the office" Penelope shook her head and said, "no I wouldn't have believed it, so tell me what happened with Chief Strauss" Emily replied "well we were just coming down from our high when Aaron's office door flies open and standing there is Chief Strauss with a disgusted look on her face she kept looking around the room and not at us as we quickly re-dressed ourselves and then she said that it better not happen again or we will be fired and then she walked out but then Aaron told me that he had caught her and Anderson doing the exact same thing just a few weeks ago" Penelope laughed and said "ohhhhhh my god I can't believe it, but at least you have something to come back at her with" with that Penelope and Emily walked back inside to re-join the rest of the team. 


	21. Chapter 21

Taken By The Past-Ch 21

When Penelope and Emily made it back inside Derek smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him, he turned his head and kissed her cheek and said, "what's up with Em"?, she smiled and said, "nothing hotstuff, just some girl talk". He knew that something else was up and he figured that he would talk to his baby girl after everybody left.

JJ looked over her shoulder and saw Jack and Henry playing with their trucks and smiled and turned back around and started laughing and talking with the gang about the baby. Fran grinned and said, "I hope that you will let us have you a baby shower JJ"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I would love that, I have nothing for a little girl and Henry is 3 years old so new baby stuff would be amazing".

Emily said, "why don't we throw a double baby shower and have one for you and Penelope at the same time"?, JJ and Penelope laughed and Penelope said, "that is a great idea my raven haired beauty". Reid said, "we need to get the nursery put back together, it has been 3 years so there are alot of things we need to do to get ready for the baby".

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "yeah us to, we need to get started with painting, borders, closet spacers and", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "we will get everything taken care of goddess, I promise". She smiled and said, "I can't believe that in about 3 months we are going to have our son here with us handsome".

Derek laughed and said, "I can't wait, Christmas is going to be amazing for us", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to hold our little man in my arms and kiss him all over". Fran laughed and said, "I was the same way with all of my babies", JJ said, "ohhh I was that way with Henry, I loved the way he smelled after a bath, and I loved to kiss his little cheeks".

Hotch smiled and said, "we were the same way with Jack, right from the start he was a great baby, he loved to swing, he loved riding in a car, at a few weeks old he was sleeping through the night". Fran said, "it was like that we me and all 3 of mine, sometimes I wish I could rewind time and have all of my kids little again".

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and whispered, "what was up with you and Garcia"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "nothing honey,  
just girl talk". Hotch laughed and said, "you told her didn't you"?, she winked at him and said, "I did, but she won't tell anybody", Hotch said, "you know that when we leave she is gonna tell Derek everything don't you"?, Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "yeah probably, but if the roles were reversed I would tell you to", he grinned and said, "I would tell you to", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I know honey".

The rest of the evening passed by rather quickly and after the pizzas were eaten JJ and Penelope started getting tired, Reid rubbed JJ's stomach and said,  
"are you getting tired sweetie"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I need a nap in the worst way". Reid smiled and said, "I'll go and get Henry and then we can head out Jayje", he kissed her lips gently before heading into the living room to get Henry.

Derek got in the floor on his knees in front of Penelope and said, "are you about ready to head home baby girl"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I am handsome,  
I am thinking I need a nice hot bath before bed". Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "any room in that bath for me"?, she ran her hand down the side of his face and said, "if you are a very very good boy".

Derek practically growled as he got up, he walked over and gently kissed his momma on the cheek and said, "we are gonna head home momma, baby girl is getting tired". Fran smiled and said, "take care of your wife and son honey and we will talk tomorrow", Derek grinned and said, "have a good night momma and the baby blanket is beautiful".

Fran smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it", Fran and Rossi walked over and hugged Penelope and JJ and when Reid walked through the house he was carrying a very tired Henry on his side. JJ kissed Henry on the cheek and said, "are you about ready for bed sweetie"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh momma, me seepy".

Penelope kissed Henry on the cheek and said, "Auntie Penelope loves you Henry", he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said, "we lub you to", he then laid his head on Reids shoulder. Hotch walked through to the door with Jack right on his heels, Jack hugged Fran and Rossi and said, "thanks for dinner, it was yummy".

Rossi said, "anytime buddy", as the team headed out the door Fran sighed happily as she felt Daves arms wrap lovingly around her waist, a few seconds later she felt his lips on the side of her neck. They waved as they watched their family pull out of the driveway and head up the road, she then turned in Daves arms and kissed his lips and said, "how about we head up to bed Mr. Rossi".

Dave winked at her and said, "lead the way beautiful, lead the way", she intertwined their fingers and slowly led him up the stairs, as they got to the top of the stairs Dave said, "I love you Mrs. Rossi". She turned around and pressed her lips to his and said, "I love you to Mr. Rossi and in a few minutes I am going to show you exactly how much".

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking into their home, once he locks the door Derek says, "alright goddess spill it, I want to know what Emily told you at Rossis tonight". Penelope smiled and said, "if I tell you I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone", he crossed his heart and said, "I promise baby, I won't tell a soul.

She led him up the stairs and said, "well bossman and Em got carried away at work today and got caught having sex on bossmans desk", Derek laughed and said,  
"ohhhhhhhh my god who caught them"?, Penelope said, "no other than Strauss herself". Derek said, "ohhhhhh did the shit hit the fan"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "surprisingly no".

Derek walked into the bathroom behind her and practically growled when she started undressing, Penelope turned to him and said, "Em told me that the only thing she told them was that if they got caught again that they would be in alot of trouble". Derek laughed and said, "why didn't she let them have it"?, Penelope said, "welllllll it seems that Hotch walked into Strauss office and caught her having sex with a subordinate", Penelope leaned down and turned on the water and stood back up.

Derek crossed his arms and said, "Strauss and a subordinate"?, Penelope nodded her head yes and Derek said, "who was it"?, Penelope laughed and said, "it is the last person that you would ever suspect". Derek said, "well the last person I would suspect would be Anderson but I don't think that he would sleep with her".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "don't be to sure about that handsome". his eyes got huge and he said, "nooooooooo wayyyyyyyyy, Strauss and Anderson"?,  
Penelope laughed and said, "yep and from what Em told me it wasn't just one time either". Derek laughed and said, "well Anderson that old dog, I never would have seen that one coming".

Penelope said, "now remember you can't tell a soul", he stripped the last of his clothes off and climbed in the tub and held his hand out, she slowly stepped into the tub and kissed his lips and he said, "I won't tell anybody baby". Derek sat down and smiled as he watched his beautiful wife straddle his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him. 


	22. Chapter 22

We want to thank everybody for their awesome updates, you are all amazing

Taken By The Past-Ch 22

After coming down from their o*** bliss Penelope turned around and sat between Derek's legs and laid with her back to his chest and her head on his shoulder she moved his legs over hers as they sat there with one their hands tracing pattens over her now well rounded baby belly while their other hand lay flat over her belly so that they could feel their son kicking and moving around, Derek grabbed Penelope's favorite shower gel and squeezed a little on to the face cloth and then began to wash Penelope's body starting at her neck he worked his way down he paid a lot of attention to her b*** and her p*** once she was nice and soapy he collected some water in his hand and began to pour it over her body rinsing away the soap.

Once Derek was done washing her Penelope turned around and sat on her knees before leaning forward against Derek to grab his shower gel from behind his head but she was unable to move back as she felt Derek's hands cupping her b*** before feeling his warm wet mouth around her n*** as he began to suck gently on it he also flicked the tip of his tongue against the hardening peak, Penelope threw her head back and let a m*** escape her lips as he swapped to her other b*** and did the same thing to that n***, Derek continued to tease her knowing that being pregnant she was constantly h*** and ready to jump his bones at anytime of the day.

Derek released Penelope's n*** from his mouth and her b*** from his hands and Penelope leaned forward and began to suck on his neck Derek tilted his head to the side a little bit giving Penelope more access, Penelope sucked and gently nibbled on the skin of his neck and even though he was of dark coloring you would definitely notice her mark that would be left behind when she was done with him, once Penelope was satisfied with the mark she would leave behind she moved back and said "now you made me all h*** and then you stopped now you will have to be seen with a nice big hickey on the side of you neck.

Penelope opened the cap of the shower gel and squeezed some onto his chest before putting back on the side of the tub, she bought her hands to his chest and began to massage the soap all over his body making before moving on to his rock hard and throbbing c*** she began stroking him, Derek pulled Penelope into his lap and lower her on to his c*** Penelope placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him and before long both we m*** each other's name as their o*** took them over the edge.

Spencer and JJ arrived home and while JJ opened the door Spencer got Henry out of his car seat gently as he had fallen asleep on the journey home Spencer place Henry's head on his shoulder and carried him inside and up the stairs thank goodness JJ had thought to take his pajamas and changed him into them after he had eaten dinner knowing that he would fall asleep in the car, Spencer lay Henry in his bed and covered him over before leaning down to kiss his forehead, JJ bent down and kissed Henry on the forehead before turning on the night light and leaving the room switching out the main light as she left.

Spencer and JJ stood at Henry's door watching him as he slept their arms wrapped around each other before the headed for their room, both were in need of a relaxing shower before climbing into bed JJ walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror she looked at her body profile in the mirror as she ran her hands over her belly flattening her shirt over her baby bump in the last few days she had begun to feel some slight fluttering movements coming from her baby and every time she feels them she takes Spencer's hand and places it on her belly only to have the movements stop, JJ then feels bad that Spence did get to feel it but they both know that there will be other times to feel the baby kicking and moving around.

JJ starts the shower before stripping her clothes off and throwing them in the hamper but what she didn't see was that Spence was standing at the bathroom door watching her every move, once JJ was completely n*** Spence wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rubbed her baby belly when out of the blue he felt a little movement under his hand immediately his hand stopped and he felt it again, Spencer smiled as he felt his little girl responding to her fathers touch JJ turned and looked in the mirror at Spencer and when she saw his smile she couldn't help but smile too.

Spencer let go of JJ and stripped his clothes off leaving them on the floor where he stood as the couple got in the shower, as the door closed Reid cupped JJ's cheek in his hands as he bought his lips down to meet hers at first their kiss was soft and gently but it quickly turned in to a hot and heavy make-out session their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. 


	23. Chapter 23

Taken By The Past-Ch 23

Hotch and Emily walk into their home and he kisses her lips and whispers, I'm gonna take him upstairs and put his pj's on and lay him down and then I will be back down". Emily smiled and said, "I will pour us a glass of wine and be waiting in front of the fireplace", Hotch winked at her and said, "I won't be long Em", before heading up the stairs with Jack in his arms.

Emily headed into the kitchen and got two glasses out of the cabinet and then headed to the fridge and took out the chilled bottle of wine and headed into the living room and placed them on the mantle. She then took the throw off the back of the couch and spread it in front of the fireplace, next she got a couple of pillows and laid them down, next she got the wine and glasses off the mantle and placed them on the floor before sitting down and getting comfortable.  
A few minutes later when Hotch came back downstairs he couldn't help but smile as he saw his beautiful wife resting on her elbow in front of the fire, he turned the lights off before joining her on the floor. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "you look so beautiful", she caressed the side of his face and said, "you aren't so bad yourself", he leaned in and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Reid carried his wife from the bathroom and laid her down on the bed, JJ smiled as she watched him walk around the bed, she licked her lips when she saw him gettin on the bed with her. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said,  
"don't tease Spence".

Reid laughed as his hand slid slowly down her body and said, "ohhhhhh Jayje, I'm not teasing, I'm savoring this, I am savoring every moment, every touch, every kiss". She smiled and said, "I love you Spencer", he kissed her lips hungrily and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you to Jayje, I love you with all of my heart".

JJ looked Reid in the eyes and said, "make love to me Spencer", he kissed her hand and said, "your wish is my command Mrs. Reid", JJ moaned as he started kissing his way from her lips to her neck. She turned her head to the side and bit down on her bottom lip as Reid gently bit down on the sensitive part of her neck.

Dave moans Frans name as she wraps her legs snuggly around his waist, "ohhhhhh Bella you feel so so good", Fran slid her hands up and down his back raking his back with her nails earning moans of pleasure from her husband. Dave started gently kissing his way down her body, she arched her back and said, "ohhhh my god yes Dave", as he took her perky nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it.

Dave smirked and said, "you like that don't you Bella"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhhhhh god yes", he then switched his attention to the other breast. Fran pulled him up to her and attacked his mouth as she thrusted her tongue into his mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

The room was filled with their mutual moans as Dave slid in and out of her, a few long wonderful moments later Dave collapses against her chest as they both explode in pleasure. He kisses her lips and says, "that was amazing my love", she ran her hand down his back and said, "you take my breath away Dave", he smiled and said, "I love you Fran".

Fran grinned and said, "I love you to Dave, I always have and I always will", Dave then rolled beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, Fran sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest. Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "you are my life", she looked up at him and smiled and said, "and you are mine".

Penelope gently kissed Dereks lips and said, "you my chocolate drop are amazing", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhhhh baby girl you haven't seen anything yet, this night is farrrrrrrrrrr from over". Penelope laughed and said, "if the tub was just a hint of what the night brings then momma is going to a very happy woman".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "yes you are goddess, yes you are", she giggled and held up her hand and said, "handsome I am going to have to get out of this water because your baby girl is starting to prune up". Derek kissed her hand and said, "well we can't have my goddess of a wife getting all pruney now can we"?, she smiled and said, "how about we finish this in the other room".

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you are reading my mind goddess", they quickly got up and wrapped towels around themselves and headed into their huge bedroom. Once they get into their bedroom Penelope smiled as she slid her hands down to his waist and removed his towel, she licked her lips as his towel hit the floor.

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "make love to me hotstuff", he laid them down on the bed and wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs, they both gasped in pleasure as he thrusted inside her. 


	24. Chapter 24

We want to thank everybody for their reviews, you are all amazing

Taken By The Past-Ch 24

It has been over a month now since Strauss had caught Hotch and Emily having sex in his office and now Emily is beginning to feel nauseous and on a few occasions she has vomited but has thought nothing of it due to still having a slight period, Emily was suffering the same symptoms now as she did when she was pregnant with Jack.

Hotch left early to head to the office so that left Emily to get Jack ready for school an to drop him off before she made way to work, Emily had just dropped J*** at school an was heading to the office when she saw a pharmacy up ahead so she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car, Emily entered the pharmacy and began searching the aisles until she found the aisle with pregnancy tests she picked up a test kit which contained two tests and headed for the cashier counter she placed it on the counter and the young woman scanned it and placed it in a bag, Emily handed over the right amount of cash before grabbing the bag and exiting the pharmacy.

Finally Emily arrived at work and made her way to the BAU floor she bypassed the bull pen and went straight for Hotch's office and without knocking she entered his office and closed the door behind her, Hotch looked up and said "well good morning Mrs. Hotchner how are you this morning" Emily smiled as she walked closer to her husband and when she reached the side of his desk Hotch pushed his chair back and Emily moved towards him before sitting herself in his lap she lower her lips to his and kissed him before she said "good morning to you too Mr. Hotchner, and to answer your question on how I feel" she reached into her purse and pulled out the pregnancy test and held it up in front of him.

Hotch's eyes went wide when he realized what his wife was holding in her hand Hotch turned to Emily and said "that would explain you being sick in the mornings babe" Emily smiled and said "well there is only one way to find out if I am pregnant and that is for me to take these tests" Hotch nodded and he said "are you going to take the tests here or when you get home this evening" Emily said "I think I will take them when I get home so that we can celebrate in private once our son goes to bed."

JJ was sitting in her office with her hand resting on her baby bump as she sat back resting her head against the back of her chair she closed her eyes for a moment, JJ was startled when there was a knock on her door Reid rushed to his wife's side kneeling down beside her he put his hand on her belly and said,  
"Jayje baby are you ok" JJ looked down at Spencer and nodded.

Reid leaned forward and kissed JJ's baby belly before moving up to kiss her lips when JJ pulled back she said "I am just really really tired this baby is taking a lot out of me" Reid stood up and said "I am going to go and see Hotch and then I am taking you home ok" Reid turned and left her office and made his way to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

Emily stood up and quickly hid the test in her hand and then Hotch said "come in" Reid opened the door and entered the office he walked over to the desk and said "Hotch, JJ is not feeling that great today so do you mind if I take her home so that she can rest" Hotch smiled and said "Reid take her home by all means and you take the rest of the day off to look after her" Reid nodded and said "thanks Hotch."

Hotch picked up the phone and called the rest of the team members and told them to gather in the bullpen Hotch hung up and then took Emily by the hand as they made their way into the bullpen as did each an every other member of the team, once everyone was gathered in the bullpen Hotch said "ok so I have decided to give every one the day off so pack up and go home" and with that everyone dispersed in different direction to pack up their stuff. 


	25. Chapter 25

Taken By The Past-Ch 25

Derek walked through the front door and smiled as he saw Penelope sitting on the couch with her computer in her lap, he walked over and kissed her lips gently and said, "how are you feeling"?, she rubbed her belly and said, "like I'm big as a house, how do I look"?, he kissed her again and said, "you look sexy as hell baby girl".

She laughed and said, "thanks for lying chocolate drop but momma knows that she is huge and soooooo not sexy right now", he looked around and said, "where's mama"?, Penelope grinned and said, "easy papa bear she is in the laundry room". He smiled and said, "can I get you anything to eat or drink"?, she shook her head and said, "nope I'm fine, but what are you doing home so early"?, he put his hand on his heart and said, "I'm wounded goddess, don't you want me here with you"?, she laughed and said, "of course I do but it is like 11:00 in the morning are you in trouble"?, he shook his head no as he sat down on the couch beside her and put her feet in his lap.

Derek looked at her and said, "we were sitting around doing paperwork and Hotch calls down and tells us to take the rest of the day off sooooooooo here I am to spend the day with my beautiful wife". She closed her eyes when he started rubbing her feet, he said, "how does that feel"?, she laid her head back and said, "ohhhhhhhh my god that feels good", Derek laughed and said, "it seems to me like you were screaming the same thing lastnight".

Penelope winked at him and said, "if you play your cards right you might hear me scream it again later", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I loveeeeeeee these pregnancy hormones of yours". Penelope grinned and said, "I figured you would my love", he wathed as she got comfortable and he rubbed her feet until she fell asleep.

JJ waddled through the door behind her husband and said, "I am so tired Spence", he kissed her lips and said, "how about I fix us something to eat and then we can go and lay down and take a nap"?, she smiled and said, "I love the way your genius mind works", he laughed as he helped her to the couch, he handed her the remote and said, "I will be back in a few minutes with us some lunch".

JJ watched over her shoulder as her husband headed into the kitchen, she then turned her attention back to the tv and started clicking through trying to find something to watch. Reid was working on some sandwiches, fresh fruit and milk, a few minutes later he walked into the living room carrying a huge tray of food for them.

Reid set the tray down and said, "are you ready to eat"?, she rubbed her hands together and said, "yep, I'm starving", he handed her a plate with some ham,  
cheese and mayo on it, some fresh fruit and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. She smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I have been craving that cake allllllll day Spence".

Spencer moved her milk closer to her and said, "how does everything look"?, she licked her lips and said, "delicious, absolutely delicious", he sat down beside her and put some food in a plate and started eating. A few minutes later she was down to her dessert, she put the fork in the cake and took a bite and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh my god that is amazing", Spencer smiled as he finished his sandwich.

Dave walked into Derek and Penelopes laundry room and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you Mrs. Rossi", she turned in his arms and said, "I love you to Mr. Rossi". She pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "why are you home so early, did something happen"?, he laughed and said, "nothing happened, Hotch told us to take the day off sooooooooo here I am".

Fran grinned and said, "I wonder what got into Hotch to give you all the rest of the day off, was Emily sick"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't think so,  
she seemed fine earlier". Fran smiled and said, "I bet Derek is home already soooooooo why don't we head home and spend a little quality time alone"?, he kissed her lips and then slowly made his way down her neck and said, "I love the way you think Bella".

They made their way into the living room and Fran smiled when she saw Derek and Penelope peacefully sleeping on the couch, she wrote a note and left if under Dereks cell telling them that they were heading home for a few hours but that she would be back in time to fix dinner. They intertwined fingers as they headed out the front door.

Emily and Hotch walked through their front door and headed upstairs to the bathroom and pulled out the tests and got them ready, Hotch said, "I will wait out in the bedroom for you". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I will be out in a few minutes", he nodded his head as he headed into the other room to sit and wait for her.

Emily quickly used the tests and then headed into the other room to wait with Hotch for the results, she walked over and sat down on the bed with him and said,  
"now we wait". Hotch intertwined their fingers and said, "how long do we wait"?, she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "three minutes", he took a deep breath and said, "three minutes and then we find out if we are having a baby".

They both sat there for what seemed like forever and then Hotch said, "it's time beautiful", they both got up hand in hand and headed into the bathroom, once inside the room they walked over to the counter and smiles covered their faces when they saw several positive pregnancy tests. Hotch pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "we're having a baby".

Emily laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, she said, "honey spinning me around is sooooo not a good idea", he sat her down and said, "sorry, I didn't hurt you did I"?, she kissed his lips and said, "no baby, no you did hurt me or the baby". He smiled and said, "a baby, can you believe it we are having another baby"?, he crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", he rubbed her stomach and said, "I love you to little one", they both smiled as they stood there wrapped in each others arms. 


	26. Chapter 26

Taken By The Past-Ch 26

Another month has gone by and so far Emily and Hotch have managed keep their news that they are expecting their second baby a secret, but today is the day of Penelope and JJ's baby shower and today is the day that the team will find out about Baby Hotchner.

The baby shower is due to start at 2:00 pm at Rossi's mansion so that give Emily, Hotch and Jack time to get to their doctors appointment for their first

ultrasound scan, Jack turned to his mom and said "mommy why are we at the doctors" Emily smiled and said "Jack can you keep a secret" he nodded before she continued "how do you feel about being a big brother" Jack wasn't quite sure what his mom meant about being a big brother.

Jack turned to his dad and then looked back at his mom before saying "what you mean big broder mommy" Emily picked up Jack's hand and placed it on her belly and said "Jack we are here today to have a check-up on the baby in my tummy" Jack looked at where his hand sat on his mom's tummy and he said "do you have a baby in your tummy like Aunty Penny and Aunty JJ" Hotch wrapped his arm around Jack and said "yes little man mommy has a baby in her tummy like Aunty Penelope and Aunty JJ" Jack smiled now at the thought of having a little brother to play with.  
Finally the nurse came out and called Emily Hotchner, Hotch, Emily and Jack got up and followed the nurse back to the examination room where the nurse began her preliminary exam on Emily checking her blood pressure and her weight before moving into the ultrasound room where they were all going to see the baby for the first time.

After the nurse finished her preliminary exam she left Emily, Hotch and Jack to wait for the doctor to come in to conduct the ultrasound, 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door as the door began to open and Dr. Michaels entered the room and said "hello Emily how are you doing" Emily smiled and said "I am very well thank you Dr. Michaels now that the morning sickness is beginning to subside."

Dr. Michaels smiled and turned to shake Hotch's hand and said "how are you Mr. Hotchner and who is this handsome young man we have here with us today", Hotch replied "I am fine thank you Dr. Michaels and this handsome young man is our 5 year old son Jack" Dr. Michaels lowered his hand and Hotch took Jacks hand and held it out as Dr. Michaels shook Jack's hand lightly as he said "hello Jack it is nice to meet you" Jack in a shy voice said "hello" before taking his hand away quickly and buried his head into his fathers chest.

Dr. Michaels set up the ultrasound machine as he asked "Emily can you pull your shirt up over your belly so we can see what is happening with your baby, now this gel is going to be a little cold" Emily gasped as Dr. Michaels squeezed the gel on her stomach before picking up the transducer and began moving it around until he found what he was looking for and he stopped when he saw not one but two embryos, Dr. Michaels said "if you have a look at the screen here you will see your babies."

Emily looked at Dr. Michaels and said "did you just say babies" Dr. Michaels nodded and said "yes I did say babies" Emily and Hotch looked up at the screen and Dr. Michaels pointed to the two little greyish jellybean size spots on the screen and said "congratulation you are expecting twins" Hotch took Emily's hand and bought it to his lips giving it a soft kiss.

Hotch picked Jack up and sat him on his knee and said "mommy is going to have two babies how cool is that" Jack smiles and says "we gonna have two babies daddy" Hotch nodded as Dr. Michaels handed Emily a cloth to wipe the gel off her belly, Dr. Michaels then asked "would you like a few copies of the ultrasound" Hotch and Emily said in unison "yes please" Dr. Michaels said " you can pick them up from the reception desk on your way out, I also would like you to start taking some prenatal vitamins and I will see you again in a months time" Hotch helped Emily off the bed before he picked up Jack as they left the room.

Hotch and Emily made their way out to their car so that they could make their way to Rossi's ready for the baby shower to start, Hotch pulled the car into Rossi's driveway.

Everyone else was already there when Hotch stopped the car, Hotch got out of the car and made his way around to Emily's side of the car and opened her door he offered her his hand which she took and he helped her out of the car, once Emily is out of the car Hotch opens the back door and unbuckled Jack from his seat Jack climbed out of the car and ran towards the front door.

As Emily and Hotch walked toward the door Rossi was standing there hugging Jack, Emily and Hotch entered the mansion and Emily said "sorry we are late we had an appointment to go to before we came here" Rossi said "that's ok everyone else has only just gotten here as well" Jack turned to his dad and said,  
"daddy can I go play with Henry now" Hotch smiled and said "of course you can Jack just don't make huge mess, ok" Jack nodded and said "ok daddy" as he ran towards the play room. 


	27. Chapter 27

Taken By The Past-Ch 27

Hotch and Emily followed Rossi through the house to where the rest of the gang was, when they stepped into the room Penelope and JJ waddled over and hugged her and said, "we were afraid that you weren't gonna make it, are you alright"?, Emily smiled and said, "we are great, sorry about being late but we had an appointment that we had to go to first".

Reid watched Emily rub her stomach and smiled when she said, "I'm pregnant with twins, that's where the appointment was, I was seeing my doctor to verify the pregnancy". Penelope rubbed Emilys stomach and said, "ohhhhhh you and bossman are having more little ones, that's great", Derek walked over and put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "congrats man that is great news".

Hotch laughed and said, "thanks Morgan", Derek grinned as he looked over his shoulder at how happy Emily was, Reid smiled and said, "she is practically glowing Hotch", he nodded his head and said, "she is isn't she, she just looks so happy". Derek and Reid looked over at their wives and Derek said, "Penelope looks amazing and no matter how beautiful I tell her she is she is like ohhhhh hotstuff I am as big as a house".

Reid smiled and said, "what about the craving for sex"?, Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "awwwww that is the best part pretty boy", Hotch laughed and said, "when Emily was pregnant with Jack she constantly craved sex and I mean constantly". Derek and Reid laughed and Reid said, "sometimes JJ and I are having sex 4 and 5 times a night".

Derek smiled and said, "same here pretty boy, same here, sometimes a kiss is all it takes and then we are going at it like teenagers", Rossi laughed as he walked over and said, "what are you three talking about"?, they looked at him and in unison said, "SEX", he laughed and said, "awwwwwwwww yes the pregnancy hormone that says I want sex allllllll the time", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek looked at Rossi and said, "please don't tell us about sex with my mom", Rossi held up his hands and said, "I would never tell you that your mom is amazing in bed Derek I'm just not like that". Derek laughed and said, "ok man, ok I get it you and mom have a happy and healthy sex life just like the rest of us", Dave laughed and said, "healthy doesn't even come close to our sex life".

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "pleaseeeeeeeeeee someone make him stop I beg you", Reid, Rossi and Hotch laughed as Fran looked over and winked at Dave, Derek smiled and said, "are you gentlemen ready to head to the study so the women can have their showers"?, they all nod their heads and head over to kiss their wives before following Rossi to the study.

Penelope and JJ were sitting in their seats and Fran, Emily and Sarah watched as Desiree started handing out gifts to both girls, Penelope opened a box from JJ and Reid and she said, "ohhhhhhhhh how adorable JJ thanks, how did you know that I didn't have one of these"?, JJ smiled and said, "I cheated and asked your husband", all of the ladies were smiling as they prepared another gift.

Fran said, "ohhhhhhhh the baby will love that swing", Emily said, "Jack loved his, he wanted to stay in his", JJ smiled and said, "yeah Henry loved his to and sometimes he would cry when we got him out of his". JJ opened her box from Sarah and grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh this is beautiful where did you find it"?, she smiled and said, "well the onsies I got at Daytons in Chicago but the booties I made and there is one in there that you are just gonna love".

JJ pulled out a pink sleeper that said, Daddy's Little Girl on it and she smiled and said, "ohhhhh Spence is gonna love that, well he is gonna love them all but he is gonna want to keep her in that one all the time". Emily laughed and said, "Hotch tried that when Penelope got the onsie that said, "Daddy's Little Man but everytime he wore it something would spill on it", JJ laughed and said, "I remember that".

Penelope looked up and smiled when a box was put in front of her from her friends from her support group, she opened it and said, "ohhh my god girlies I love it". She opened the box and took out the bouncy chair and said, "I was looking at this very chair the other day", Sally laughed and said, "we saw it and just had to get it".

JJ's next gift was a huge box from Emily and Hotch, Emily said, "you are gonna need this", JJ opened the box and said, "yesssssss, I was sooooo hoping that I would get one of these". Emily smiled as she turned the box around to show a portable playpen, Emily laughed and said, "that will come in handy when we have our girls days", JJ nodded her head and said, "I love it Em, thanks", Emily hugged her and said, "you are very welcome Jayje".

The men were sitting in the study drinking Scotch and laughing and talking about how much their lives have changed over the past several years, Dave looked at Derek and said, "are you getting nervous about the delivery, I mean kitten is only like 3 weeks away". Derek took a drink of Scotch and said, "I'm not going to lie to you, I am sooooooo nervous", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I was like that with Jack and I will be that way with the twins, it is just natural for us to be nervous".

Reid smiled and said, "so far JJ is amazing and I have been the nervous wreck", Derek laughed and said, "it won't be long until you will be holding your little girl in your arms pretty boy", he nodded his head and said, "yeah I know and the closer it gets to time the more nervous I get", Dave took a drink of his Scotch and said, "it will all be worth it when you hold those little angels in your arms", Hotch grinned and said, "sooooooo worth it",

By the time the shower was over Penelope and JJ got onsies, a stroller, bouncy chair, portable playpens, swings, clothes lots and lots of clothes, the men could hear the girls laughing and talking as they ate, they snuck into the kitchen and watched the loves of their lives having an enjoyable time at the shower, Derek said, "look at all of that stuff, we are gonna be busy putting all that stuff in the nursery".

Hotch smiled and said, "we can start on the nurserys this weekend because neither of you have alot of time left before the babies will be here", Derek smiled and said, "this weekend sounds like a great time to start on the nurseries", Reid said, "since Penelope is down to her last 3 weeks we should do hers first and then we can do JJ's".

The men grabbed some food and then quickly headed back into the study to talk more about the nurseries while the girls were having a great time with all of their guests. 


	28. Chapter 28

Taken By The Past-Ch 28

The weekend after the baby shower the team all got together and help Penelope and Derek get the nursery sorted out, while the women painted the room in a pale blue color the men were in charge of putting all the furniture together, Derek and Hotch were putting together the crib while Rossi and Reid were putting together the changing table in the middle of the nursery while their women worked around them.

Finally all the painting was done now they just needed to let it dry so the women left the men to their construction and made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare a snack for everyone, that was one thing with being pregnant Penelope, JJ and Emily were constantly snacking on anything and everything as they tried to for fill their weird food cravings, Fran made some sandwiches and a pot of coffee and put it on a tray and took it back upstairs to the nursery.

Fran walked into the nursery and said "here you go men, I have bought you a snack to tide you over until lunch time" Rossi stood up and made his way over to his wife and took the tray from her and said "thank you dear" before leaning to capture her lips with his in a gentle but passionate kiss, Derek groaned and rolled his eyes at the display of affection in front of him but he cleared his throat and Fran and Rossi separated both with big smiles on their faces, Fran turned and headed for the door but not before looking at Derek and saying "what is the matter with you Baby Boy" Derek didn't say anything he just shook his head and Fran left the room.

Back in the kitchen Penelope,JJ and Emily were sitting at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen eating their snack when Fran came into the kitchen chuckling to herself, Penelope looked at Fran and said "what has you chuckling like that Mom" Fran said "ohhhh just the look of disgust on my son's face as I kissed my handsome husband" Penelope laughed and said "I can only imagine his face, he thinks he is the only Morgan family member that is allowed to have some lovin'."

Meanwhile upstairs in the nursery the men were just getting the finished furniture into it's position when they heard the girls laughing downstairs and Derek said "I wonder what has them laughing like that" and with that Derek picked up the now empty tray and the 4 men made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, each of the men walked over to their wives and wrapped their arms around them Hotch, Reid and Derek each lay their hands over their wife's belly while Fran turned on her stool so that she was facing Dave and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Everyone heard Derek groan before they all burst out laughing, Derek looked at everyone that was laughing and said "what are you all laughing at" Penelope replied "we are laughing at you handsome" Penelope turned a fraction on her stool before continuing "you are not the only Morgan that is allowed to get some lovin" Derek said "can we please not talk about Mamma and her lovin, I don't want to think about that it will give me nightmare's and I don't need anymore of those I have enough as it is, I mean don't get me wrong Mamma I am glad that you and Rossi are happy but please I don't need the details of your sex life" Fran looked at Derek and said "you cringe when Dave and I kiss but you do the same thing with Penelope and you don't care who sees you, am I right."

Penelope felt a blush rising in her cheeks when she heard Fran say that what she and Dave were doing is exactly what she and Derek did but she did have a point, Derek would kiss Penelope anywhere and everywhere but even more so when they were out in public or when he caught women staring at him he would kiss Penelope to make a point to his admirers that he was a very happily married man, Penelope was bought out of her reverie when she felt Derek kiss the top of her head before he said "yes you are right Mamma, I do exactly the same thing and I am sorry for my rudeness towards you and Rossi" Fran reached out and placed her hand on Derek's arm as she said "that's ok Baby Boy, I appreciate you apologizing, we all like to show our loved ones how much we love them and some people are not afraid to show it publicly" Penelope looked up at Derek and smiled.

Now that the nursery has had a chance to dry a little the 4 couples headed back upstairs into the nursery and began to sort out where everything was going to go, the crib was setup in the middle of the room with the changing table beside it, there was a rocking chair that sat near the window, then there was the chest of drawers and shelving on the opposite wall and then there was all the stuff from the baby shower that need to be put away, Penelope had already washed all the baby clothes, wraps and blankets so that they were ready for little boy Morgan's arrival, Fran and JJ were folding all the tiny little clothes and putting them away in the drawers while Emily was putting books and other trinkets on the shelving while Penelope was making the crib and setting out everything on the shelves under the changing table. 


	29. Chapter 29

Taken By The Past-Ch 29

Rossi looked at his watch and said, "it is still early if you guys want to head over and get started on JJ's nursery", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said,  
"I'm ready". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "baby are you sure that you are up to it"?, she put her hands on her hips and said, "yes I am very very sure".

JJ rubbed her growing stomach and said, "I want our nursery pretty much with the same set up as Penelopes", Reid smiled and said, "anything for you Jayje", she winked at him and said, "I was thinking that we could have white walls with teddybear border, what do you think Spence"?, he smiled and said, "awwwww that sounds cute".

Emily said, "how about us 4 girls go and get the paint and border while the men put the tables and shelves together"?, Penelope and JJ smiled and said, "ohhh I like that idea". Fran smiled and said, "we will meet you boys over at JJ's in about 90 minutes, give or take a few minutes", Dave walked over and gently pressed his lips to hers and said, "be careful sweetie".

Fran and the girls grabbed their things and headed out the door, Hotch smiled and said, "come on guys and lets get this show on the road", they all laughed as they headed out the door. A few minutes later the girls were walking into the nearest hardware store, JJ walks over to the samples and says, "ohhhhhh ohhhh I want this border, it is beautiful".

Penelope walked over to her and said, "ohhhhh it is nice and I love how the bears are all smiling", Fran said, "ohhhhhhh that will look good against the white paint". JJ rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to see how they both look up on the wall", Emily said, "I bet they will look great", Penelope laughed and said, "I wonder what the boys are doing"?, Fran laughed and said, "probably standing around wondering what we are doing", they all laughed.

Meanwhile at the Reids Derek and Spencer were working on the crib and basinette while Hotch was working on putting the shelves together and Dave was working on the changing table. Derek laughed and said, "I wonder what the girls are doing"?, Hotch smiled and said, "probably laughing and talking about us and wondering what we are doing".

Reid stood back and said, "basinettes done, do you need help with the crib Morgan"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yes please, these bars aren't wanting to stay where I put them. Reid walked over and held the bars while Derek put the nuts and screws in, when he was finished they stood back and Derek said, "it looks good, don't you think pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "it does, it really does".

Hotch and Rossi had just finished with the shelves and changing table when they looked up to see the girls walking into the room, JJ smiled and said, "ohhhh you guys it looks great". Reid walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "just wait till we get the paint and border on the walls and it will look even better.

Penelope said, "why don't we help the guys cover this stuff up and while they are painting we can go down and wash the babies stuff if you want"?, JJ rubbed her hands together and said, "I have been meaning to do that but never found the time". Emily smiled and said, "well now we have the time", JJ smiled and said,  
"we will be downstairs in the laundry room if you boys need anything".

After the everything in the room was covered Derek and Hotch opened the paint while Reid and Rossi got the brushes and rollers ready, a few minutes later they were all 4 painting. With all of them painting it didn't take long to do the room and when they were finished they stood there looking around and Derek said,  
"it looks great, don't you all think"?, Hotch smiled and said, "yeah it looks good, now all we need to do is wait and let the paint dry and then put the border on".

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "how about we get some dinner and call it a night and then tomorrow we can do the papering and get the babies clothes put on the shelves and get the table stocked". Reid smiled and said, "I like that idea", Derek and Reid picked the brushes and rollers up and headed out of the room to clean them while Hotch and Dave put the lids on the paint and carried it to the garage.

When they walked into the kitchen Emily smiled and said, "I ordered chinese is that ok"?, everybody nodded and said, "chinese sounds great", Emily laughed when she saw white paint on her husbands cheek, she pointed and said, "you have some paint right there". Hotch walked over to the mirror and laughed when he saw the paint on his cheek.

They were all laughing and talking and having a great time, they didn't realize that a few towns away the Buford boys were making plans to get revenge on Derek and Penelope for everything they had done. 


	30. Chapter 30

Taken By The Past-Ch 30

The Buford boys were sitting out in the prison yard planning on how they were going get Josh out of there so that he could inflict his revenge on Derek and Penelope Morgan for what they had done to his family.

The boys came up with the perfect way to get him out and being the three of the boys including Josh worked in the prison laundry they could smuggle him out in one of the large laundry hampers of clean washing that the prison did for outside sources.

At the Morgan residence Derek and Penelope lay cuddled up in bed sleeping, Penelope was not sleeping peacefully and she hadn't been for a few hours now she was feeling uncomfortable and she was having a few pains in her lower back and her lower abdomen but just put it down to the baby laying in the wrong position suddenly she felt a urgency to go to the bathroom but as she sat up on the side of the bed the pains grew stronger, not wanting to wake Derek she quietly breathed through the pain until it was gone and then she got up and waddled over to the bathroom.

As Penelope reached the bathroom door she groaned as she was struck with another pain through her lower back and abdomen she grabbed the door frame with one hand and her belly with the other and again she began to breathe through the pain, but what Penelope didn't realize was that Derek was now awake and getting out of bed making his way to her side as he says "Baby Girl are you ok" Penelope shakes her head as she continues to work on her breathing, Derek wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her against him, finally the pain subsided and Penelope said "I had woken up needing p** and when I sat up on the side of the bed I had pain in my lower back and my belly and then another one just now" Derek was about to say something when Penelope screamed "Ohhhhhh s***."

Derek was luckily still supporting Penelope against him as she let go of the door frame and grabbed her belly with both hands Derek said "Baby Girl what is happening" but just then he felt something splash his feet and his legs and he looked down at the floor and noticed that there was a puddle on the carpet as Penelope looked at him and said "my waters just broke that is what happened Handsome" Derek moved them into the bathroom and Penelope made her way over to the toilet and sat down while Derek grabbed a towel and put it over the puddle and then he grabbed another towel and began to dry Penelope's legs.

Once Derek had dried Penelope he dried his legs and feet before he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom where he set her on her feet and stripped her wet p*** off as she sat down on the end of the bed, Derek grabbed some clean p*** from her drawer and helped her put them on Penelope moved up so that she had her back against the headboard of the bed while Derek walked around to his side of the bed and grabbed his cell phone and dialed his Mamma's number on the second ring Fran answered in a sleepy voice "hello" Derek smiled as he said "hey Mamma it's me" when Fran heard her son's voice she sat up in bed and said "hey Baby Boy is everything ok" Derek replied "sorry to ring you so early but I was just wondering if you could come over and check Baby Girl",  
Fran had a look of concern on her face as she said "what has happened to Penelope, Derek."?

Derek sighed and said "Penelope's waters broke and she is beginning to have a few contractions" Fran replied "ok Baby Boy I will be there soon, where is Penelope now" Derek answered "she sitting back in bed at the minute" Fran said "that is a good place for her to be right now" they said their goodbyes and hung up their phones, Derek climbed on the bed beside his beautiful Baby Girl and sat so that she could snuggle into his side if she wanted to as he placed his hand on her belly he bent down and placed a kiss to the top of he belly only to be rewarded with a kick from his son, Derek rubbed the spot where the baby had just kicked and he said "hey there little man this is your daddy, your mommy and I can't wait to meet you" Penelope placed her hand on her belly just in time to feel him kick again.

Fran and Dave arrived 15 minutes after Derek had called and made their way through the Morgan residence and up the stairs into the main bedroom Fran walked over to Penelope with her bag of medical equipment and sat on the side of the bed, Fran looked at her son and then she signaled with her head for him to leave for a few minutes, Derek gave Penelope a kiss and said "I will be back in a minute ok Baby Girl" Penelope nodded and said "I will be ok" Derek got off the bed and clapped his hand on Rossi's shoulder and he said "let's go get some coffee" Fran heard the word coffee and said "can I get one of those too please" Derek and Rossi exited the room and closed the door as Rossi said "I like the way you think Morgan" as the pair walked down the stairs.

A few towns away the Buford boys plan was now in full swing, the laundry truck had just arrived with some dirty laundry to taken off the truck before the clean laundry could be loaded onto the truck, Josh was to go onto the truck and find a place to hide being that the guards don't stick around while the truck is unloaded and reloaded so they wouldn't be aware that Josh is missing until it came to doing the head check as they re-enter their cells that night,  
the guys in the laundry were unaware of what was being planned so Tyson, Darryl and Bradley had to make sure that none of the other inmates came near the truck so that Josh wouldn't be found out.

Finally the truck had been unloaded and reloaded and was now on it's way to the gate, the truck pulled up at the gate and two guards opened up the back of the truck to check it once it was cleared and out the gate Josh would get out of the hamper he was hiding in and move into another one that was going to a hospital and that is where he would make his escape from so that he could take whatever measures he had in place to make his way to Virginia and inflict his revenge on Derek and Penelope. 


	31. Chapter 31

Taken By The Past-Ch 31

Fran put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "I'm going to check and see how far dilated you are honey"?, Penelope gripped the bed and nodded her head and said, "ok Fran". When she looked back up at Penelope she said, "your not quite there yet, you are very close you are at 9 cm it won't be long now and then you will get to hold your son in your arms".

Downstairs Derek and Dave were getting the coffee, Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "how are you holding up Morgan"?, he held out his hand and they watched it shake. Derek said, "I'm a nervous wreck Rossi and I'm not even the one going through it my baby girl is". Dave smiled and said, "both Penelope and your son are going to be fine, they are in great hands".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhhh god Fran I need to push, I need to push", Fran gently squeezed her knee and said, "not yet honey, not yet". Derek was standing in the coffee pouring the coffee when he heard Penelope moan in pain. Fran raised the sheet and checked and said, "ok honey you are fully dilated and ready to deliver".

Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "it won't be long now baby boy, it won't be long now", she moved a little higher on the bed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh my god Derek where are you"?, he put the cups on the counter and ran up the stairs. Penelope looked up and said, "are you ready to meet your son"?, he smiled and said, "I am baby girl, I soooo am".

Josh pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had Derek and Penelopes address on it, he looked down and smiled and said, "soon bitch soon", the laundry truck stopped for a laundry pickup and Josh got up and looked out the front window. He saw that he was only a few blocks from Dereks house so he slipped from the truck and headed south to the Morgan residence.

His brothers had managed to arrange for a car to be at the top of the street Derek and Penelope live on and it was stocked with baby supplies in the trunk and a carseat in the back so they could get away fast. He recognized the car immediately as one of his brothers girlfriends cars and smiled when he got the keys from under the mat and headed the rest of the way to Dereks house.

Derek got on the bed beside Penelope and she put her hand in his and said, "I love you hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to baby", she then squeezed Dereks hand and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh god that hurts, I need to push Fran". Fran said, "ok sweetie on the next contraction I need you to push for me ok and I need you to push until I tell you to stop", she nodded her head in agreement.

Josh smiled when he saw Dereks house in the distance, Josh looked through the living room window and saw Rossi on the phone and smirked, he went to another window and couldn't see anyone and said, "where the hell is everybody". He walked around to the back of the house checking every window on his way and he found that he was able to get the small window in the laundry room open.

Penelope collapsed against the pillow and Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing so good baby, I'm proud of you", she looked at him and said, "I can't wait to hold our son Derek". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I can't either baby, I can't either". Penelope looked at Fran and said, "here comes another one".

Fran said, "ok Penelope and push and 1, 2, 3, 4 and relax", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "it won't be long goddess, not long now", she intertwined their fingers and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh here comes another one". Fran said, "push and 1, 2, 3, 4 anddd relax". She looked up at Penelope and said, "on the next push his shoulders will be out".

Penelope took a deep breath as she felt another contraction hitting, Fran said, "push sweetie and 1, 2, 3, 4 andddd relax, ok ok on the next contraction I need a big push and then your son will be here". Penelope said, "I can't Fran, I can't", Derek said, "yes you can baby, you can do it, just one more push and our son will be here".

She took a deep breath and started pushing and Fran said, "1, 2, 3, 4", seconds later they heard their son crying, Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "ohhh baby girl you did it, you did it". She collapsed against the pillow exhausted and said, "how is he Fran, how is he"?, she smiled and said, "he's fine honey,  
he's just fine".

Penelope and Derek looked at their son and Penelope started crying, Fran said, "baby boy would you like to cut the cord"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to momma". He got up and walked over to Fran and she said, "cut it between the clamps", Derek picked up the scissors and cut the cord and Fran wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Penelope and said, "here is your son Penelope".

She kissed his forehead and said, "ohhhh Derek, he's beautiful", Derek got on the floor beside them and said, "of course he is he looks like his momma", they could hear sirens in the distance. Derek kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you little boy", Josh watched as Rossi and a medic went upstairs.

He saw another medic in the back of the ambulance so he snuck out into the back and knocked the medic out and quickly changed into his uniform, he hoped that he could get in and take the baby before anyone recognized him. After changing his clothes he got out of the ambulance and made his way inside and up the stairs to where the other medic was.

The medic looked at Fran and said, "I will be right back I need a thermal blanket, he then headed downstairs, when he got to the ambulance he opened the door and saw his friend laying on the floor. He saw Rossi standing at the door and started yelling for help, Derek and Fran heard Dave yelling and they left Josh alone with Penelope and the baby.

Josh looked around and saw the baby laying on the bed beside a now sleeping Penelope, he picked the baby up and put him in the incubator and covered him up and headed downstairs. He noticed everybody outside, so he easily slipped out the side door, Derek looked up and saw the medic on the ground and said, "if this is your partner who is upstairs with my wife and child"?, Derek, Fran and Rossi then ran up the stairs and found Penelope unconscious and the baby gone.

As Josh put the baby in the car he smiled and said, "game on bitches, game on", he then put the car in drive and tore out of his parking spot. 


	32. Chapter 32

Taken By The Past-Ch 32

Derek and Rossi took off down the stairs and they were out the door just in time to see a black car take off down the road Rossi jumped in his SUV and took off after the car he narrowly missed being side swiped by another car.

Fran was upstairs with Penelope she was trying to rouse Penelope from her sleep after a few minutes Penelope opened her eyes and Fran said "are you ok Penelope" Penelope nodded and said "yeah I am fine, I am a little tired but I am fine" she turned over to the side where she had put her baby boy and immediately sat up when he wasn't there she turned to look at Fran and was about to say something but Fran beat her to it and said "Penelope did you get a look at the other paramedic that was in here."

Penelope had a confused look on her face as she asked "mom where is my baby boy" Fran didn't know what to say but she took Penelope's hand and said "Penelope" but she was interrupted by Derek coming into the room and he said "that b*** took our son, the other paramedic was knocked out by Josh I just saw him taking off down the road and now Rossi has taken off in the SUV after him" Penelope burst into tears at the thought of that sadistic b*** with her son Derek sat and pulled Penelope into his arms as she cried into his chest.

ossi was continuing to follow Josh under lights and sirens while holding his cell phone in his hand as he dials Hotch's number, Hotch answers on the third ring an he says "yeah Dave" Rossi replies "Aaron we have big problems" Hotch says "what do you mean we have big problems" Rossi said "Penelope has given birth and one of the paramedics was knocked out and his uniform taken by none other than Josh Buford he has kidnapped Penelope and Derek's baby and I am currently chasing him" Hotch jump off the couch and went to the cabinet and opened the lock box where he keeps his gun and his credentials and took them out before grabbing his SUV keys and ran out the door.

Emily got up off the couch and ran to the door and watched as Hotch pulled out of the driveway an took off down the road at a great speed, Emily walked back inside and picked up the phone and dialed Penelope's home number and waited, finally Fran answered the phone "hello" Emily said "Fran is that you, its Emily" Fran replied "yeah Emily it's me" Emily sighed and said "is there something going on because Aaron just got a call from Rossi and then grabbed his gun and creds and took off like a bat out of hell."

Fran got up and left Penelope and Derek's bedroom she stood out in the hallway and said "yeah Emily a lot has happened, Penelope gave birth about 30 minutes ago and when the paramedics arrived one went up to check on Penelope while the other was still out on the ambulance getting supplies when he was hit over the head by Josh Buford and then he stole his uniform and then he made his way into the house and he was alone with Penelope and the baby while Derek, Dave and I were outside with the paramedics and Josh kidnapped the baby and Dave is currently chasing him through the streets of Virginia" Emily said "ohh s*** I will drop Jack at a friends place and I will be there soon, I will also call Spencer and JJ and get them to help as well" Fran said "thank you Emily we appreciate it" and with that they hung up.

Emily called around a few of Jack's friends to see if she could drop him off for a play date but unfortunately no one was home so she would just have to take Jack with her to Penelope's, emily contacted Spencer and JJ and filled them in on what had happened and JJ said "Spence and I will meet you at Penelope's as soon as possible and we will see what we can do to help" Emily said "I will see you at Penelope's soon" and with that Emily hung up the phone and began gathering things that she might need for herself, Aaron and Jack and put them in a bag, before she said "Jack come on we have to go over to see Aunty Penny and Uncle Derek's house" Emily and Jack got in the car and headed for Penelope's house.

Rossi and Hotch were still on the phone as they continue chasing Josh there were a few times they nearly lost him but they managed to stay with him, Josh was aware that there was at least two of Derek's team chasing him but he was going to have to stop soon so that he could get the baby dressed and fed before continuing but he knew the minute he stopped he would be caught and sent back to prison but he wasn't willing to let that happen anytime soon.

Emily and Jack arrived at Penelope and Derek's house and Emily got out and got Jack out and they made their way inside the house, Emily got Jack settled in the living room with his toys and some coloring in books and crayons before she took off up the stairs and into Penelope and Derek's bedroom an collapsed to he knees beside the bed wrapped both Penelope and Derek in her arms as they all began to cry once again. 


	33. Chapter 33

Taken By The Past-Ch 33

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry handsome, I'm so sorry", he wiped away her tears and said, "baby it wasn't your fault", the tears started flowing again and she said, "yes it was, I fell asleep and that son of a bitch took our baby". The medic walked back into the room and said, "Mrs. Morgan I have something here to help calm you down".

She shook her head and said, "please no, I have to be awake, we have to find our son", the medic looked at Derek after taking her blood pressure and said, "sir her blood pressure is through the roof, I really need to calm her down so we can transport her to the hospital". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl please let him give you the shot to calm you down, your blood pressure is through the roof".

Penelope opened her mouth and tried to talk and started hyperventillating, the medic came over and gave her the shot and together with Derek they finally got her breathing calmed down. Derek helped the medic load Penelope onto the gurney and she said, "our babies gone, our babies gone", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "we will get him back goddess, we will and when we do I'm gonna kill Josh".

JJ and Reid ran into the room and over to Penelope, JJ rubbed the side of her face and said, "ohhhh Garcie", Penelope said, "Jayje he took my baby and it is all my fault". Reid said, "Garcia it wasn't your fault", she shook her head and said, "it is, it is, I shouldn't have fallen asleep", Derek looked at them and said, "her blood pressure is through the roof so he gave her a sedative to calm her down for the transport to the hospital"

Hotch was on speaker with Rossi and said, "where are you Dave"?, Rossi said, "we are on the corner of Dade and Clover and that son of a bitch is trying his best to get away from me". Hotch said, "I am coming up on Everett Street and I am gonna try to get in front of him", Dave said, "be careful he has the baby in that car Aaron".

Hotch said, "we need to try to pin him between us if we can", Rossi said, "we are coming to the intersection, where are you Aaron"?, he made it to there just in time to see Josh and the baby go roaring by". Hotch hit is dashboard and said, "damn it", Dave said, "come on Aaron we have to get that baby back", Hotch got in line right behind Dave and they followed Josh for miles watching as he swerved in and out of traffic almost clipping a few cars before he escaped off down a side street.

Rossi and Hotch both stopped at the end of the street and saw no sign ofJosh, the baby or the car, Hotch said, "you do left and I will go right", they split up and neither of them had any luck in spotting the car. Josh looked through his rear view mirror and laughed as he pulled up in front of the hideout his brothers had managed to set up for him.

He got out of the car and carried the baby inside first and then came back out and got their supplies and carried them inside, he then took the car and hid it in the barn and covered it up before heading back into the house to clean the baby up and put some clothes on him. A few minutes later the baby had been cleaned up and fed and was peacefully sleeping in his incubator.

The medic and Derek were loading Penelope up into the back of the amubulance when Dave pulled back into the driveway, Derek said, "where's the baby"?, Dave said, "he gave us the slip but Hotch is out there with police and other FBI trying to find him. Penelope opened her eyes and said, "where's my baby, where's my baby"?, Derek put her hand in his and said, "Hotch is still looking for him goddess", she started crying again".

The medic said, "we need to get her to the station and we need to get her there now", Derek climbed into the back of the ambulance and looked at Dave and said,  
"please find my son". Dave looked at Derek and said, "we will Derek, I promise", he shut the door and hit the back and he watched helplessly as the ambulance pulled away from the curb.

Dave walked into the house and said, "that son of a bitch got away with the baby", Emily said, "where is Hotch"?, Dave said, "he is on the scene where we last saw Josh". Emily looked at Fran and said, "I hate to do this but can you watch Jack for me so I can go help try to find the baby", Fran hugged her and said, "go honey, go help Aaron try to find my grandbaby".

JJ and Reid headed out the door with her, Dave said, "I will call you as soon as I can Bella", Fran kissed her husband and said, "please find him Dave, please find him". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "we will honey, I promise", he then turned and headed out the front door and got in the car with Emily and they pulled away from the curb followed closely by JJ and Reid in their car.

Dereks heart broke as he helplessly watched the tears stream down Penelopes face, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "everything will be ok baby girl, I promise". She sighed and said, "it's all my fault and I will never forgive myself", Derek got on his knees beside her and said, "goddess it wasn't your fault, if you would have been awake he might have hurt and or taken you to, we will get our son back and when we do Josh is gonna pay for taking him away".

Penelope closed her eyes and started saying a slient prayer as they got closer and closer to the hospital, meanwhile across town the rest of the team minus Derek and Penelope were getting out of their cars and running over to Hotch. He looked up and said, "how is Penelope"?, Emily shook her head and said, "they had to sedate her because her blood pressure was through the roof", Hotch hit the hood of his car and said, "I will personally search every one of these damn buildings myself and we will find their son".

The team split up and got with teams and started searching for Josh and the baby, they didn't care how long it took but they would find Josh and the baby no matter how long it took. Josh stands over the baby and smiles as he watches him sleep, now Derek and his bitch can see just what life is going to be like for them and that is in one word, MISERABLE", he laughed as he turned and headed through the house. 


	34. Chapter 34

Taken By The Past-Ch 34

At the hospital Penelope was being checked out by the doctor while Derek waited in the waiting room until he was told he could come back in, a few minutes later the doctor appeared in the waiting room and said "Mr. Morgan" Derek stood up an walked toward the doctor and the doctor said "Mr. Morgan your wife is being settled in to a private room her blood pressure has come down and she is now sleeping but you many go and sit with her if you would like.

Derek walked into Penelope's room and sat down in the chair beside her, he picked up her hand and held it in his before bringing it to his lips and kissed it softly as he whispered "we will get our son back soon Baby Girl" Derek rested his head on the edge of Penelope's bed as he thought of his son, Penelope opened her eyes and looked down at Derek she thought he must have been asleep when she whispered "I know we will Handsome" Derek put his head up to see his Baby Girl awake he stood up and bent down to kiss her lips before he said "I love you so much Baby Girl" Penelope raised her hand and cupped his cheek as she said "I love you too hot stuff, please go and find our son and bring him home to us."

Derek was about to say something when there was a knock at the door he turned around to see his Mamma standing there with Jack and Henry standing in front of her, Penelope smiled and said "come on in" Jack and Henry entered the room closely followed by Fran, Jack made his way to the side of the bed and said "Aunty Penny are you otay" Penelope reached out and put her hand on his little face an said "yeah buddy I am ok but I will be better when I get my baby back" Henry was trying to climb up on p the bed so that he could snuggle with his Aunty Penny so Derek picked him and Jack up and placed them both on the bed with her but said to them "you need to be gentle ok boys" both boys nodded as they snuggled into her sides.

Fran turned to Derek and said "Derek why don't you go and see if you help look for your son while the boys and I will stay here with Penelope" Derek was about to say something but Fran said "take the car and go find your son" Derek sighed as he leaned over Jack so that he could kiss Penelope before he ruffled Jack and Henry's hair, Derek walked over to his Mamma and hugged her before taking the keys from her.

Derek made his way to the car and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hotch's number, Hotch answers "hey Derek" Derek says "hey Hotch whereabouts are you searching right now" Hotch replied "we are currently searching Andrews street" Derek said "ok I am coming to help you search for my son, I will be there soon"  
Derek got in the car an headed for Andrews street."

Josh was watching out the window o the house until he saw the BAU team walking the street so he picked up the baby and grabbed a few diapers and a bottle of milk and took off down to the basement and hid in his secret room, when Derek arrived he found Hotch and before long they started the searching houses, Derek and Hotch entered a house that didn't look I had been lived for quite some time.

As Hotch and Derek made their way through the house they noticed something that didn't fit with the way that the rest of the house looked, Derek did find that there was a few baby things in the kitchen but there was nothing that lead him to believe that it was Josh and the baby that were there, Derek mentioned what he saw in the kitchen and Hotch said " I am going to put this house under surveillance just to make sure" Derek nodded agreeing that it was a good idea.

JJ and Emily decided to call it a day they said "goodbye" to their husbands and they left heading to the hospital to check on Penelope and also try and relax due to their pregnancies but also so that they could relieve Fran of her babysitting duty so that she could apply her focus to Penelope, when JJ and Emily got to the hospital they asked "where can we find Penelope Morgan she was bought in here this morning" the receptionist nurse said "she is on the maternity floor in room 201" JJ said "thank you" and they made their way to the elevators and headed for the maternity floor, when they got off the elevator they walked though the doors and followed the signs to room 201 but before they got there they were stopped by a nurse who asked "may I help you ladies" Emily said "yeah we are looking for Penelope Morgan" the nurse smiled and said "if you follow me I will take you to her room" Emily and JJ followed the nurse.

The nurse left Emily and JJ at the door and JJ knocked on the door frame lightly just in case Penelope or the boys were sleeping, Fran stood up and made her way over to the door and said "how is the search going" Emily sighed as she said "well Aaron and Derek went into one house that was run down and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for a while but they found baby supplies in the kitchen but there was no signs of Josh or the baby, Aaron said he as going to have the house under surveillance just to be sure so hopefully it pays off for Penelope and Derek."

Fran,Emily and JJ entered the room and Fran smiled as Emily and JJ saw the sight before them they both smiled as they watched their sons sleep wrapped in the arms of their loving Aunty Penny. 


	35. Chapter 35

Taken By The Past-Ch 35

Derek sighed as he sat in the SUV with Hotch, he looked through the binoculars and still saw no signs of anything, he turned his head and looked at Hotch and said, "damn it there is still no sign of Josh or my son". Hotch put his hand on top of Dereks and said, "I just know that something is off here, I can feel it,  
he is somewhere hidden close to us".

Derek laid his head back against the seat and said, "Penelope is blaming herself for Josh getting his hands on the baby", Hotch put his binoculars down and said, "surely she can't blame herself for that, it wasn't her fault". Derek picked the binoculars back up and said, "staking this place out was a good idea, I know that my son is here somewhere close".

Emily and JJ walked over and sat down beside Fran and said, "how is she doing"?, Fran shook her head and said, "the poor dear still blames herself for Josh getting hold of the baby". JJ's heart broke as she looked down at Penelope, she didn't know what she would do if anything would happen to Henry, Emily said,  
has she been sleeping all this time"?, Fran wiped her eyes and said, "she was awake for a few minutes, she asked Derek to go and try to find their son and a few minutes after he left the boys laid down with her and when they humped up to her and told her they loved her she closed her eyes and peacefully fell asleep finally".

Rossi walked into the room and over to the girls and said, "Hotch thought it was a good idea if I came to check on Penelope", Fran looked up at him and his heart broke when he saw the saddness that was written all over her face. He kissed the top of her head and said, "don't worry Bella they will find him soon,I just know they will".

Emily said, "are the police still on the scene"?, Dave looked at her and said, "they are hidden all around the area and Hotch and Derek are in his SUV watching the house even as we speak". Fran looked at Dave and said, "I can't stand to see my baby boy and his baby girl hurting like this Dave, I just wish that there was something I could do".

Dave said, "maybe there is, I'm getting ready to head to the chapel, would you like to go"?, Fran looked at JJ and Emily and Emily said, "go with him Fran we will stay here and if we hear anything one of us will come and get you". She stood up and intertwined fingers with Rossi and JJ and Emily watched as they headed out the door.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "I can't believe that it is almost 5:00 in the morning already", Hotch said, "me either, maybe you should close your eyes and try to rest". Derek said, "I'm fine, I just can't think of anything but the look on Penelopes face at the hospital, man it was heartbreaking, I don't know what she will do if we can't find our son".

Hotch said, "we are going to find him Derek, we are, just don't lose faith in that", Derek sighed and picked up his binoculars and looked toward the old house,  
he thought that he saw a light flicker in the house. He looked over at Hotch who was not rubbing his eyes, he said, "Hotch check out the second room from the end of the house, I think I just saw a light flicker".

Hotch put the binoculars up to this eyes and smiled when he saw a light flicker for just a few seconds, he said, "I see it to Derek, I see it", they slowly made their way out of the SUV. Hotch got on his mic and told the police that him and Derek were moving in because they saw a light flickering in the second room which was the living room.

The police made their way closer and closer to the house until they had it completely surrounded, Hotch gave the order that him and Derek would be the ones going closer, he told them that they were going to try to get a positive ID on Josh and the baby". The swat leader agreed but told Hotch that they would be there to back them up, Derek and Hotch both agreed.

Derek closed his eyes and said, "please let our son be alright, please", Hotch and Derek both took a deep breath as they readied their guns, they quickly and quietly made their way to the window. Hotch peeped inside and didn't see anything, he leaned back and Derek leaned forward and when he did he saw Josh walking over and laying the baby down in his carseat.

Derek smiled for the first time since the baby had been taken, his son was only a few feet away, he looked at Hotch and said, "they are both in there, he just put the baby in his carseat". Hotch motioned that he would go around front and for Derek to go in the back, he nodded as they both went their seperate ways,  
Derek looked up at the swat team behind him and said, "the baby is in his carseat in the corner of the living room".

The swat team knew that their prime objective was to get the baby out safely and Dereks goal was to take Josh down by any means possible, he gently twisted the knob and took a deep breath as he found it locked. He raised his foot and with one hard kick knocked the door open and Josh jumped when the door crashed against the wall.

Josh grabbed the gun out of the back of his pants and aimed it as he ran through to the living room, his heart was pounding faster and faster, he had to get into the living room, he had to get his hands on that baby. When he heard footsteps running behind him he knew that if he stood any chance of getting out of this he would have to get to the living room.

Josh ran into the living room where he came face to face with Hotch and 5 swat members, he watched as Hotch grabbed the carseat and handed it to swat and Josh watched as his dream of revenge walked right out the door. He turned and faced Derek who was standing there with his gun aimed at him, he laughed and said, "well well well if it isn't Derek fucking Morgan" 


	36. Chapter 36

Taken By The Past-Ch 36

Derek aimed his gun at Josh's head and said "give me a reason to shot you you piece of s***" Josh began moving towards Derek, Hotch watched as Josh walked towards Derek with his gun in his hand and Hotch said "drop your weapon Josh it is over" Josh laughed and said "the only way it will be over is if you kill me and that isn't going to happen" Derek smiled and said "I wouldn't be so sure on that Josh you are going to pay for taking my son."

Outside the house the paramedics were attending to the baby making sure that he was ok before they took him to the hospital so that he could be reunited with his mother and as far away as possible to what was going down in the house where he had been kept for the past 36 hours, meanwhile back in the house there was a stand off between Josh and Derek, Josh was not ready to give up so easily but he would go down fight if he had too.

The paramedics pulled into the hospital and they took Baby Morgan into the emergency ward where they were greet by Dr. Young who was going to take him up to the maternity floor and into the nursery, Dr. Young transferred Baby Morgan into the clear plastic crib and headed for the elevator to take them up to the maternity floor once they arrived on the maternity Dr. Young took Baby Morgan into the nursery where the baby was checked over which included running DNA tests to make sure that the baby was in fact the baby of Penelope and Derek Morgan.

It took the lab an hour to get the results back and it was confirmed that the baby bought onto the hospital by the paramedics was indeed Baby Morgan so Dr. Young made up his hospital identification bracelets and put them on him, now that he has been identified Dr. Young pushed Baby Morgan's crib towards Penelope's room and she had the crib hidden an then she knocked on Penelope's door, Penelope was awake now and she said "hello Dr. Young" Dr. Young entered the room a little as she still had a hold of the baby crib and she said "Penelope I have a little someone here that is ready to meet his Mamma."

Penelope sat up quickly forgetting momentarily that she had Jack and Henry still snuggled against her as Dr. Young bought the baby crib into view Penelope was now crying as she saw he son, Dr. Young pushed the crib into Penelope's room and stopped when she reached the side of the bed Emily called Jack over to her so that she could take him off the bed as JJ did the same thing with Henry while Dr. Young picked up Baby Morgan and placed him in Penelope's arms.

Emily picked Jack up and headed for the door as JJ picked up Henry and they left the room to give Penelope time to bond with her son in private, as Emily, JJ and the boys made their way down to the chapel to let Fran and Rossi know that the baby has been found and that he was bonding with his mother, Emily walked into the chapel and found that Fran and Rossi were the only two in there she made her way over to them and told them.

Fran and Rossi stood up and exited the chapel and Rossi said "how about we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and drink" everyone nodded and the headed for the cafeteria, once in the cafeteria Fran and Rossi ordered a coffee each as well as a ham, cheese and tomato toasted sandwich for the adults and just cheese for the boys and hot chocolates for Emily JJ and the boys, they found a table and sat down to eat and Fran asked "so is my grandson ok" Emily and JJ nodded and said "yes he is perfect" Fran smiled and said "thank goodness for that."

Back at the Andrews street house Derek and Josh were screaming abuse at each other neither one backing down both still pointing their guns at each other when Derek said "I looked up to your father when I was younger but he just turned out to be an a*** that likes to m*** young boys and I have no regrets on sending him to prison for what he did to many of the young boys that he took under his wing" Josh looked at Derek and said "well he must have only done those things you speak of to the boys of the youth club because none of that happened at home, and Derek you better watch your back and watch that b*** of a wife of yours very carefully because my brothers and I will get our revenge."

Derek said "Josh you and your brothers are not going to know what freedom feels like for a very long time because you will not be released from prison anytime soon if I can help it" Josh laughed and said "yeah we will see about that Derek" Derek had one eye on Josh and the other eye on Hotch as Hotch was creeping closer to Josh so that he could handcuff him, out of the corner of his eye Josh caught Hotch moving towards him and and he turned and aimed his gun at Hotch and as he did Derek fired his gun hitting Josh in the back, Hotch, Derek and the SWAT team watched as Josh fell forward and fell to the ground Hotch moved forward and kicked the gun away before checking Josh for a pulse. 


	37. Chapter 37

Taken By The Past-Ch 37

Hotch looked up at Derek and shook his head no and said, "he's dead", Derek put his gun back on his side and gave a sigh of relief and said, "is is wrong of me to be glad that this is over"? Hotch smiled and said, "no it isn't, not at all, the Buford family has caused nothing but pain and heartache to you and your family so no it isn't wrong of you to be glad this is over".

Hotch stood up and walked over to Derek and said, "come on let's get you to the hospital because you have a son and beautiful wife waiting on you to come and be with them". Derek grinned as they headed toward the SUV, all he could think about was getting to Penelope and his son, the ride to the hospital took only a few minutes but to Derek it seemed to take forever and as he saw the hospital come into view he smiled as he knew that he was getting closer and closer to being able to hold his son and wife in his arms.

Tears of joy slid down Penelopes face as she held her son in her arms, she leaned down and gently kissed the top of his head and said, "ohhhhhh baby boy momma loves you so much". She then smiled as she counted his little fingers and his little toes, she looked lovingly down at him and said, "you look so much like your daddy, yes you do".

She heard someone running up the hall and a few seconds later Derek sprinted into the room and straight over to the bed, he kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "he's safe goddess, he's safe and here with us". He then kissed the top of his sons head and said, "ohhhhh little man mommy and daddy love you so so very much and we are so glad that you are here with us".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, with tears streaming down his cheek he said, "ohhhhh yes", she gently handed their son over to Derek and watched happily as Derek kissed their son on the forehead and said, "daddy is so sorry that you wee taken away but that mean man that took you away from mommy and daddy can't hurt anyone else ever again".

Penelope looked up at Derek and he said, "Josh is dead goddess, he can't hurt any of us anymore", she sighed and said, "I was so afraid that we had lost him forever handsome". Derek kissed the babies little fingers and said, "me to baby girl, me to", Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "he is so beautiful isn't he goddess"?, she smiled and said, "yes he is because he looks like his daddy".

A few minutes later Penelope heard a knock at her door and smiled as she saw her family walk into the room, Fran and Dave walked over to the bed and Fran said,  
"ohhhhh sweetie he is beautiful". Penelope proudly smiled and said, "yes he is Fran, he is very beautiful", Derek looked up at his mom and said, "would you like to hold your grandson"?, she wiped tears away and said, "I definitley would".

Derek handed the baby to her and smiled as he sat back down on the bed beside Penelope and wrapped his arms around her, Penelope instantly relaxed into his arms and sighed happily as they watched Fran play with the baby. Fran kissed his little hand and said, "hi little man, I'm your Nana and this handsome man behind us is your Nonno and we both love you".

JJ smiled and said, "sooooo have you decided on a name for the baby yet"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes we have, everybody we would like you to meet the newest addition to our family, this is James Derek Morgan". Fran looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhhh sweetie James would be honored to know that you named your first son after him".

Derek smiled and said, "do you really think so mama"?, Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yes baby boy, I definitley do", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", JJ grinned and said, "I am gonna spoil that little boy rotten Garcie".

Penelope laughed and said, "we never doubted it Jayje, not even for a minute", Reid smiled and said, "Uncle Reid is gonna start reading to you just as soon as we get you home". Derek smiled and said, "Pretty Boy we have a question for you and JJ", Reid looked at his best friends and said, "sure what would you like to ask"?, Penelope said, "we were hoping that the two of you would be our sons Godparents".

Reid and JJ smiled and in unison said, "we would love to", Penelope laughed and said, "James has a loving family, he has us and wonderful grandparents, aunts,  
uncles, cousins and he will definitley have lots and lots of love". Derek kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "we are so so very lucky, we got our son back today and he is healthy things could have been so much worse, we could have lost him forever".

Penelope sighed and said, "we are definitley lucky handsome, definitely lucky indeed", everybody smiled as the baby started slept peacefully in Frans arms 


	38. Chapter 38

Taken By The Past-Ch 38

It was getting late and Penelope was getting tired so everyone but Derek left the hospital, Penelope moved over in the bed and made room for Derek to climb in beside her as she prepared to feed Baby James, once Derek was comfortable Penelope placed Baby James at her breast and tried to get him to latch on to her nipple it took a few minutes before he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on into his mouth and began to suckle on it.

Derek watched contented as his son fed from his mother's breast getting all the nourishment that he needed to help make him big and strong so that he could be just like his daddy, Baby James pulled away from Penelope's breast and Penelope placed him against her shoulder just like they had been shown in pre-natal classes but then she realized that she need to cover herself up and said "Handsome can you take James for me please so I can fix my gown" Derek reached over and took Baby James and placed him against his shoulder and began to rub and pat his back gently, within a minute of Derek rubbing his back James let out a little burp Derek smiled as he whispered in James' tiny ear "good boy JD."

Derek noticed that Penelope had prepared herself so that she could feed James on her other breast and he handed James over to Penelope and watched as his little boy rooted around looking for the nipple and then his little mouth brushed over it he opened his mouth and took the nipple in and immediately began suckling on it, one of James' hands escaped out of his wrap and he placed it on his mother's breast feeling the skin to skin contact between them, Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched James' eyes close knowing that he was content.

Hotch, Emily arrived home exhausted Jack didn't even last 10 minutes before falling asleep in the car as Emily got out of the car and opened the door while Hotch opened jack's door and unbuckled him from his seat before gently picking him up out of his seat and taking him inside and straight upstairs and into his bedroom, Emily followed her two favorite boys upstairs and into Jack's bedroom and she said "don't worry about changing him onto his pajamas, lets just tuck him into bed he has had a very long day" Hotch nodded as Emily pulled the covers back so that Hotch could lay him down, once Jack was in his bed both Hotch and Emily kissed his forehead gently and turned on his night light and left the room.

Emily took Aaron by his hand and lead him into their bedroom, when they got to their bedroom Emily turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest as she said "I don't what I would do if anything ever happened to you, Jack or the twins, Aaron seeing what Derek and Penelope just went through it makes me wonder about each and every member of our family and whether they are going to be safe" Aaron kissed the side of Emily's head before saying "Em, everything is going to be fine now our family is safe and you have no reason to worry because it is all over and as for Derek and Penelope they have their son back and no-one is ever going to take him away again, ok honey" Emily nodded as she pulled her head away from his chest she looked up at him before standing on her tip toes and captured his lips with hers.

At the Rossi residence Fran and Dave were sitting in front of their fireplace with a glass of wine as they relaxed after such a stressful few days with the search of their grandson and the monster that had taken him, Dave sat with is back against the couch with Fran sitting in front of him between his legs Dave reached out and put his glass on the table before reaching out to take Fran's glass also and putting it on the table with his, Dave wrapped his arms around Fran's waist and took her hands in his and entwined their fingers together as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and began kissing every inch of her skin, Fran tilted her head to the side to give him more access and Dave began to nibble softly on her delicate skin as he gently began to lay them down on the cushions that he had placed there whilst Fran was getting the wine.

Fran rolled over so that she was now facing Dave she entwined her fingers with his again as she leaned in pressing her lips to his, Dave deepened the kiss and it didn't take long for their hands to be roaming each other's bodies as Dave rolled Fran onto her back as he hovered over the top of her he held his weight off her by resting on his elbow while his other hand roamed over her body until he stopped at the waistband of her jeans, Dave unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before he broke their heated kiss and sat back on his heels as he began working to get Fran's jeans and panties off once Dave had Fran naked Fran sat up and proceeded to get Dave naked, now that they are both naked Dave pulled Fran into his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist and gently Dave lay Fran back down on the cushions before entering her slowly so that she could feel every inch of his cock going in.

Finally Spencer and JJ arrived home with a sleeping Henry in the back seat, it had just started to rain so JJ waddled to the front door as quickly as possible and opened the door so that she could grab the umbrella so that Henry wouldn't get wet and made her way back to the car where Spencer was getting Henry out of his seat, Henry started to stir from his sleep and Spencer just rubbed his back a little and he settled again as his little head rested on his daddy's shoulder and his little hands gripped onto his daddy's shirt, Spencer closed the car door and they made their way inside JJ put the umbrella down and put it away as she watched Spencer carry their son up the stairs.

Spencer lay Henry on his bed and then went to get a diaper and Henry's pajamas, Henry had only just begun to wear big boy undies during the day but he still wore a diaper at night just until he got the hang of the whole toilet training thing, Spencer began to undress Henry and put his diaper on and then dressed him in nice warm pajamas JJ walked into the room just as Spencer picked Henry up so that he could pull the covers back on his bed so JJ pulled the covers back and Spencer lay him down and tucked his favorite night time teddy under his arm before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead, Spencer moved out of the way to let JJ kiss him goodnight JJ sat down on the side of Henry's bed and ran her hand gently over the top of his head before leaning down to kiss his cheek. 


	39. Chapter 39

Taken By The Past-Ch 39

Derek woke up to the amazing sight of his beautiful wife holding their son, he watched as she kissed his forehead and then as she counted his little fingers and little toes and he couldn't help but smile when she said, "mommy and daddy both love you so much JD". He got up and walked over to the bed and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how is the love of my life and our son doing this morning"?, she grinned and said, "we are amazing my love, simply amazing".

Penelope smiled and said, "he slept until about an hour ago, he was hungry so I nursed him and he did very very good", Derek said, "had the doctor been in yet this morning"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yes and he said that we could both go home today isn't that great"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "it is goddess, it truly is".

He sighed happiily and said, "I better call mama and let her know that we are coming home later today", she said, "that is already taken care of my love, I called her about an hour or so ago". Derek grinned and said, "welllll you have thought of everything haven't you baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "I am just really anxious to get out of here, you know how much I hate hospitals".

Derek sat down on the bed beside her and she said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I would love to hold him beautiful". Penelope handed Derek the baby and she smiled as she watched him kiss the babies forehead, Penelope said, "our little man is ready, he has a clean diaper on and has eaten so now he is ready for some snuggle time with his mommy and daddy".

Derek grinned and said, "snuggle time is exactly what we need after the past couple of days", she sighed as she wiped her eyes and said, "we could have easily lost him forever handsome". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "he is here with us baby girl and he is safe and that is all that matters", she rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand and nodded her head in agreement.

Reid opened his eyes and saw his son jumping up and down on the bed squealing, "wakey up daddyyyyyyyyyyy wakey up", he sat up and said, "good morning Henry", the little boy dropped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Reids neck and said, "I love you daddy". Spencer kissed the boys forehead and said, "I love you to buddy".

JJ walked to the door and said, "good morning sleepy head", he laughed and said, "good morning to you to my love", she said, "are you ready for some breakfast Spence"?, he rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm starving". Henry smiled and said, "momma and me maked pannycakes", Spencer said, "you did"?, Henry nodded his head and said, "uh huh, me got to put da chocy chips in dem".

Reid got up out of the bed and picked Henry up and said, "come on little man and lets go eat breakfast as a family", Henry squealed as Reid carried him out of the room. When they got to the kitchen they enjoyed a nice family breakfast for the first time in a long time, when they were through Henry said, "tan me watch Nemoooooo momma"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "of course you can buddy".

Henry smiled when the three of them sat down on the couch and started watching his favorite movie, about half way through the movie JJ laughed when she looked down and saw Henry and Reid sleeping soundly with their arms wrapped around each other. She reached over and got her cell and snapped a few pictures of her son and husband, they looked so adorable all cuddled up on the couch.

Dave smiled as he placed soft gentle kisses against Frans neck, she opened her eyes and said, "I love the feel of your lips on my neck", he smiled against her neck and said, "I know Bella, I know". Fran rolled over onto her back and said, "I love you Mr. Rossi", he kissed his way from her neck to her lips and then said, "I love you to Mrs. Rossi".

One kiss between the Rossi's turned into to and so on and so on and soon they were making mad passionate love, the room was filled with their moans of passions and the whispered I love yous". They made love several times before Fran collapsed against Daves chest gasping for air, he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"Bella you are amazing".

Fran looked up at her husband and said, "you David Rossi are the amazing one here, you are so damn sexy that I can't keep my hands off of you", he laughed and said, "I have never been able to keep my hands off of you babe". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I don't know what I would do without you Fran, you are my life, my everything".

She smiled and said, "I love you with all my heart Dave, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, your stuck with me", Dave rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips to hers and said, "I will hold you to that Fran". She laughed and said, "I can see forever with you", he smiled and said, "forever is a great place to start", he then leaned down and kissed her lips again.

Hotch woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs, he raised up and headed toward the kitchen and smiled when he saw Emily getting ready to put their food on the table. She smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I was hoping to get everything done and I was going to come and wake you up", Hotch kissed her lips and said, "good morning beautiful".

She smiled and said, "good morning to you to", he slid his hands down and cupped her ass and said, "you look so damn gorgeous this morning", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh really"?, he gently squeezed her ass and said, "ohhhhh hell yeah". He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "where is Jack"?, Emily smiled and said, "he is watching a cartoon in the other room".

Emily said,"how are you feeling this morning"?, he sighed happily and said, "I'm so happy, buttttt", Emily said, "buttttttt what, I'm not sure I like that buttt mister". Hotch laughed and then got serious and said, "Dave and I are going to the prison today to tell the Buford boys that their brother was killed, then we are going to talk to a judge and see if we can't seperate the brothers for the rest of their sentences".

Emily looked at him and said, "you don't think that they would try to do anything to any of us if they get out do you"?, Hotch said, "after what we have been through this year I certainly do". She said, "how about we have our breakfast before it gets cold"?, Hotch smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea". He pulled out his chair and sat down and said, "Jackkkkk buddy time for breakfast".

Emily smiled when she heard Jack come running through the house saying, "ok daddyyyyyy", when she turned around Emily couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband and son eating their breakfast. She walked over to the table and put their juice on the table before sitting down, Jack looked at Emily and said, "this is yummy momma", Emily smiled as she and her family continued eating their breakfast. 


	40. Chapter 40

Taken By The Past-Ch 40

Fran and Dave finally got out of bed and while Dave headed for the shower Fran pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen and started to prepare their breakfast before Dave had to leave to go and pick up Hotch so that they could go to the prison to tell the Buford boys about their brother,  
Dave dressed in a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and a suit jacket and then made his way downstairs and in search of his sexy wife.

Dave walked into the kitchen and over to where Fran was standing making their coffee and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck gently but when Fran turned in his arms she said "uhh uhh there is no time for that Mr. Rossi, I need to get you fed so you can go and get Aaron and get to the prison" Dave replied "but I don't want to go, I want to stay here and ravage my sexy wife again Mrs. Rossi" Fran kissed his lips and said "well if your good boy you might get a little reward later, now go and sit down and I will bring you your breakfast" Dave released his hold on her waist and walked out of the kitchen and over to the dining table.

After Fran and Dave finished their breakfast they took their plates to the kitchen, Dave walked through the house and into his den to grab his gun from the lock box before heading to the front door where Fran was waiting for him with his keys, wallet and credentials he took the from her and put them in his pockets as he leaned down to kiss Fran's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss he broke the kiss and smiled before saying "was I a good boy Mrs. Rossi do I get my reward when I get home" Fran laughed and said "yes Mr. Rossi you were a good boy and yes you will get your reward when you get home" Dave said "I will hold you to that Mrs. Rossi."

At the Hotchner house Hotch was just getting dressed when his cell phone rang he looked at the screen and saw it was Rossi calling he answered "hey Rossi",  
Rossi said "hey Hotch, just letting you know I am on the way to you house so we can go and sort out these Buford boys for good" Hotch replied "no worries Rossi I will see you when you get here" and with that they hung up, Hotch continued to get dressed and then when he was done he gathered up everything he would need for their visit to the prison and headed downstairs and into the living room where Emily was laying on the couch as she watched a movie with Jack who was laying on the couch too.

Hotch bent over the back of the couch and tucked a piece of Emily's hair back behind her ear and Emily turned her head and looked at him and said "are you all ready to go to the prison Aaron" Hotch nodded and said "yeah i have everything I need and Dave just called to say that he is on his way here" as he leaned forward to kiss Emily's lips, Hotch placed one of his hands on Jack's head and ruffled his hair as said "you be a good boy for Mom today ok buddy and then we will do something when I get home how does that sound" Jack rolled over and look at his Dad and said "otay Daddy me be good boy for Mommy",  
Hotch bent down and kissed the little boy on top of the head.

Rossi pulled into the Hotchner driveway and got out of his SUV and walked to the door and knocked, Hotch was just getting his gun from his lock box when there was a knock at the door and he made his way to the door as he was holstering his gun and opened the door to see Rossi standing there, Hotch stepped aside and allowed Rossi to enter the house and within seconds Jack came running over to the door and greeted Rossi by hugging his legs and saying "hi Uncle Dave" Rossi bent down and picked the 5 year old up and said "hey buddy how are you doing" Jack replied "I good, Mommy and I are watching a movie"as he pointed in the direction of the television.

Jack squirmed in Rossi's arms and said "me down pwease" Rossi put Jack down and watched as he took off back to the living room where his movie was playing Rossi made his way over to the living room and saw Emily laying on the couch and said "hey Em, how are you feeling" Emily sat up on the couch and looked at Rossi and said "I am doing ok, the nausea comes and goes every now and then but other than that I am ok" Rossi kissed the top of her head and said "that is good to hear Em" Hotch said "come on Rossi let's go and get this over and done with so we can get back to spend sometime with our families this afternoon"  
Rossi gave Hotch a wicked smile and said "I like the way you think Hotchner, I have plans with my wife this afternoon" Hotch laughed and said "I don't want to know Rossi" as they walked out of the house and towards the SUV.

During the 40 minute drive to the prison Dave and Hotch talked as Hotch went over the Buford brothers case files, finally they arrived at the prison and they signed in at the office and locked up their guns before they were escorted through the many corridors of the prison until they stopped in front of the interview room where Darryl Buford (the eldest brother) was waiting the guard unlocked the door and Hotch and Rossi entered the room and sat down in the seats across from Darryl and Hotch placed the files on the table in front of him and opened Darryl file and began reading through it even though he already knew every inch of detail that was in there, Hotch and Rossi wanted to make Darryl sweat for a little while.

Darryl was getting annoyed the Hotch and Rossi and he said "why have you two assholes got me in here" Hotch looked at Rossi and Rossi said "well we are in here because we have some news for you" Darryl smiled thinking that they had come to tell him that he was being released and he said "ohhhh what sort of news do you have for me" Hotch then piped up and said "well we came to tell you that your youngest brother Josh had escaped prison and he had kidnapped a newborn baby from his parents and then when we found him and the baby a standoff occurred and he was shot and killed."

Darryl couldn't believe it they had come up with such a fool proof plan and he screwed it up and had gotten himself killed, Darryl came out of his reverie and said "I don't believe you that my baby brother is dead, I want proof that he is dead" Hotch pulled out Josh's file and handed it to Rossi and he opened it and took out a photo of Josh's body laying on the floor in a pool of blood, Darryl cried out "NOOOOOOOO" but he forgot that he was in an interview room with two federal agents when he started saying "we smuggled him out of here to inflict revenge on Derek Morgan and he screwed up" Hotch cut Darryl off and said "and just how did you smuggle Josh out of here Daryl"?


	41. Chapter 41

Taken By The Past-Ch 41

Daryl looked at them and said, "screw you, I'm not telling you bastards a fucking thing", Rossi leaned up on his elbows and said, "ohhhhhh we think that you will". Daryl looked down at the picture of his brother and said, "after you and your teams killed my father and my baby brother do you really think that I am gonna tell you anything"?, Hotch sat back and smiled and said, "well your brother and father were two pieces of shit and they got what they deserved".

Daryl jumped up and said, "you son of a bitch", Rossi slammed him back down in the chair and said, "sit the hell down and tell us what we want to know", Daryl looked at Dave and Hotch and wouldn't say another word. After a few minutes Hotch nodded for the guard to come and take Daryl away and for them to bring them the next brother.

Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "do you think that we are going to get anything out of any of the brothers"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no I really can't see any of them telling us anything ". They looked up when Jason was brought in, Hotch and Dave watched as he was led over to the table and stood there, Dave said, "sit down Jason".

Jason spit at them and said, "go to hell", Dave wiped his cheek and said, "I have had enough of your shit boy, now you sit the hell down and answer our questions and you do it now". Jason laughed and said, "I'm not answering any questions for you two bastards", Hotch held up the pictures and said, "we have something to tell and show you Jason".

Jason sat down and waited for them to speak, Dave said, "we need to know how you and your other brothers helped Josh to escape from here"?, Jason folded his arms and said, "I'm not saying anything". Hotch threw one picture down and Jason said, "what the hell is this"?, Hotch said, "your baby brother took Derek and Penelopes son and when we found them we had no choice but to kill him".

Jason balled his hands up into fists and said, "first you kill our father and now our brother", Dave said, "we only have one question for you", Josh smirked when Hotch said, "how did you and your brothers help Josh escape"?, Jason laughed and said, "I'm not telling you fuckers a thing". Hotch took a deep breath and said,  
"I think that you should know that we are going to have you and your brothers seperated as soon as the investigation is over".

Derek smiled as he watched Penelope get the baby ready for the ride home from the hospital, she changed his diaper and put a cute little onsie on him and as she was bundling him up in his blanket the nurse came into the room with the wheelchair. Penelope said, "ohhhh I don't need that Janie", the nurse laughed and said,  
"I'm sorry Penelope but it is regulations that we take you downstairs in this".

She opened her mouth to say something else and Derek said, "here goddess I'll hold him while you get in the chair", she smiled at Derek as she got slowly up off the bed and sat down in the chair. Derek handed her the baby and said, "I'm going to go ahead down and bring the car to the front door", Janie smiled and said,  
"we will give you plenty of time Derek", he smiled as he headed out the door.

Janie smiled at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling today Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "I feel amazing, me and my son are getting to go home today and to be honest I couldn't be happier". Janie smiled down at James and said, "he is a beautiful baby Penelope", she grinned and said, "thanks Janie", Penelope smiled as they headed toward the elevator.

Derek was sitting outside the door waiting when Janie wheeled Penelope and the baby out, he got out of the car and walked around and opened the door and helped Penelope out of the wheelchair and into the car. Penelope slid in on one side of the car as Derek walked over and strapped the baby into his carseat, Janie said,  
"have a safe trip home and congratulations on the baby, he's beautiful", Derek and Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Janie".

Penelope waved at Janie as she turned and headed back into the hospital, Derek looked through the rear view mirror and said, "are you ready to head to casa Morgan baby girl"?, she sighed happily and said, "I so am handsome, I sooooo am". They were both laughing and talking as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home.

Hotch and Dave watched as brother after brother came into the interrogation room and said nothing helpful, as they watched the last brother Tyson walk out of the room Hotch kept his promise and called the judge and the warden to have the brothers seperated. About an hour later they watched as the brothers were put into seperate vans and taken away.

Hotch walked over to the last brother Jason and said, "all of this could have been avoided if you would have told us how you helped your brother escape", Jason laughed and said, "I'm not telling you anything pig". The guard then led Jason toward a police car and before he got into the car he said, "we will get out and you and your team will pay, this is sooooo not over".

Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhh believe me this is over because you and your brothers will never get out of prison, you will all die behind the walls of your prisons, you can count on that", Hotch and Dave watched as the last of the Buford boys pulled away from the prison. 


	42. Chapter 42

We want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews, this chapter is a little shorter but we hope you enjoy it

Taken By The Past-Ch 42

Once the final prison transport left the prison and 4 of the Buford boys were on their way to their new cells that they would see out the rest of their days in, Hotch and Rossi left the prison and headed towards Derek and Penelope's house for Penelope and baby James' welcome home party.

Fran met Emily, JJ and Spencer at Penelope and Derek's house so that they could get everything set up, Fran had spent most of the morning after Dave had left cooking up a storm, Emily and Jack where blowing up balloons while JJ and Spencer were hanging up the welcome home banner and Henry well he was taking a nap on the floor using Clooney as a pillow, Clooney just lay there with his paw over Henry's arm.

Derek and Penelope drove home in a comfortable silence they couldn't have been happier, they smiled at each other as they held hands over the center console and both kept looking back at their son who was safe and sound in his car seat to make sure that it was all real and that they were not dreaming, the happy couple knew that it wasn't a dream when they heard their son let out a little cry.

Finally Derek pulled the SUV into the driveway and noticed that his Mamma's car, Rossi's SUV, Emily's car and JJ's car were all parked on the side of the road and he was hoping that Penelope hadn't picked up on it yet as he got out of the driver's seat and made his way around to Penelope's side of the car and opened her door and helped her out of her seat before he opened the back door and pulled out the car seat and closed the door he took Penelope's hand in his as they walked towards the front door.

Just as Derek was about to open the door but before he could it opened and standing there was his Mamma she had a smile on her face from ear to ear as she reached out for the car seat handle and took it from Derek she then turned and walked back into the house carrying James, Derek and Penelope followed Fran into the house and Penelope got the surprise of her life when she saw the big colorful welcome home banner hanging up in the living room, Penelope said "ohhh my god guys I can't believe you did all this."

Jack and Henry ran over to Penelope and hugged her legs as they said "weltome home Aunty Penny" Penelope crouched down and wrapped her arms around them and kissed their cheeks before standing up again, everyone made their way to the living room where Baby James was passed from family member to family member until he started to get fussy so Penelope said "if you will all excuse me I have a very hungry little man here, but continue and I will be back down shortly."

Now with Baby James fed and sleeping contently Penelope made her way back downstairs with James sleeping in her arms, when Fran saw Penelope she said "well come on everyone let's eat" Penelope lay James in the bassinet that was in the living room so that she could get something to eat but Derek took her into his arms he kissed her lips before he said "Baby Girl sit down on the couch and I will get you something to eat, ok" Penelope smiled and said "thank you Handsome"  
before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

The BAU family enjoyed spending time together but after what has happened the past few days spending time together just became much more meaningful to each and every member and they have now learned not to take anything for granted, as they sat there talking and laughing they knew that at the moment life is pretty great. 


	43. Chapter 43

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews, I want to thank everybody that is following and the ones that have favorited the story, I am glad that you are liking it

Taken By The Past-Ch 43

Derek laughed as he put a bite of cake into his wifes mouth, she licked the frosting away and said, "ohhhhhh this is delicious", Fran smiled and said, "I'm glad that you like is sweetie, I made your favorite cake". Reid smiled and said, "ohhhh and the chocolate chips in the frosting is ohhhhh so great Fran", JJ grinned as she rubbed her growing stomach.

Emily sighed as she pushed her plate away, Hotch said, "what's the matter sweetie"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "it is a little nausea honey that's all,  
I'll be fine". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh the nausea is the worst part, but when you hold the baby in your arms it will be sooooo worth it", Dave sighed and Fran leaned in and said, "how did everything go"?, Derek looked up and said, "how is what going"?, Hotch sat down in front of him and said, "Dave and I went to the prison today to tell the brothers about Josh and try to find out how they helped him escape".

Derek sighed and said, "were you able to find out anything"?, Hotch shook his head no and said, "I'm afraid not, but we were able to accomplish something by going". Penelope said, "what was that"?, Dave smiled and said, "the brothers have all been seperated and they are going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars, they won't be causing any of us anymore problems".

Penelope smiled as she looked down at her sleeping son, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple and said, "I like the sound of that, thanks for doing that for us". Dave smiled and said, "we are a family and family helps family", JJ smiled and said, "well now that all of that is over maybe now we can concentrate on this welcome home party".

Emily laughed and said, "now that is a great idea Jayje", Fran snuggled with her husband on the couch as Reid pulled his wife into his arms and started dancing to the soft music that was playing in the other room. Hotch held his hand out to Emily and said, "may I have this dance Mrs. Hotchner"?, she put her hand in his and said, "yes you may Mr. Hotchner".

Fran sighed happily as she laid her head on her husbands chest and said, "they all look so happy Dave", he kissed the top of her head and said, "they do don't they"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yep and I hope that this happiness never fades". Dave intertwined their fingers and said, "would you like to dance with your old man "?, she laughed and said, "I would love to Mr. Rossi".

Dave stood up and held his hand out to help his wife up, she grinned as he pulled her into his arms and started swaying across the room, Penelope smiled and said, "your mom and Rossi look so happy". Derek turned to look at them and said, "yes they do, I'm glad that my mom has found happiness again", Penelope kissed her husband on the lips and said, "I love you hotstuff".

Derek ran his hands up and down her back and leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you to baby girl", JJ smiled when Reid slid his hand down to her stomach and gently caressed it. She said, I love you so much Spence", she put her hand on his and said, "we both do", he pressed his lips to hers and said, "I love you to, I love both of you to".

The rest of the celebration flew by and soon they were all saying their goodbyes and heading toward the door, Dave and Fran were the last two to head out, Derek hugged his mom and said, "I love you momma". Fran kissed his cheek and said, "I love you to baby boy, now you give that grandson of mine a big kiss from me when he wakes up".

Derek laughed and said, "I will momma", Fran then hugged Penelope and said, "goodnight sweetie, you have a good night and give that baby a few extra squeezes and tell him that they are from his nanna". Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh I will Fran", Dave hugged Penelope and said, "goodnight kitten", Penelope laughed and said, "goodnight Dave and thanks again for everything you and everybody else did to help get our son back".

Dave smiled and said, "you are very very welcome honey, just tell that grandson of mine that his Nonno loves him", Derek wrapped his arms around his wifes waist and said, "ohhhhhh don't worry we will". Dave and Fran smiled and waved one final time before heading out the door, Derek watched them get into their car and pull away before shutting and locking the door.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess", she ran her hand up and down his back and said, "I love you so very very much to handsome". She caressed the side of his face and said, "you are the love of my life, the light of my heart and I would be lost without you",  
he kissed her lips and said, "your not getting rid of me that easy baby girl".

She laughed and said, "that's good handsome, very good", she then leaned back in and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart JD started fussing and Penelope walked over and picked the little boy up and kissed his forehead and said, "it's ok baby boy momma and daddy are here". Penelope said, "handsome can you get me a bottle for him, I'm going to check his diaper and probably change it and then we will be right back".

Derek winked at her as he headed toward the kitchen, she looked down at her son and said, "your daddy is so silly but your momma loves him", he stopped fussing as she talked to him. she kissed his cheek and said, "come on little man and let's get that diapey changed and get back in here for your bottle", JD stretched in her arms as she headed toward the nursery with a huge smile on her face, they were all safe and happy and that was all that mattered.  



	44. Chapter 44

Taken By The Past-Ch 44

Derek made his way upstairs with James' bottle and headed for the nursery but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Penelope sitting in the rocking chair with James in her arms sleeping he quietly walked into the room and put the bottle down before he very gently took James out of Penelope's arms and lay him in the crib Derek picked Penelope up and carried her to their room and lay her down in their bed.

Derek walked back into the nursery and over to the crib where James was looking up at him while kicking his feet around in the air he bent down and picked up James and cradled him in his arm as he walked over to the rocking chair and sat down reaching out he grabbed the bottle and offered it to James and watched as James opened his mouth and took the nipple into his mouth and started sucking vigorously until he had drunk half of the bottle, Derek took the bottle from his mouth and placed him against his shoulder and began to rub and pat his back gently.

Finally James finished his bottle and was now sleeping in his father's arms as Derek just sat there and watched him for a few minutes before he got and placed him in is crib and covered him up, Derek grabbed the bottle and turned on the night light on and exited the room he then made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he washed out the bottle he then let Clooney out for a run, after Derek let Clooney back in he made sure that all the windows and doors are locked and headed back upstairs to their bedroom.

Dave and Fran were enjoying their night by sitting in front of the television with an old black and white movie while sipping on a glass of red wine as they snuggled on the couch together but half way through the movie Fran fell asleep with her head on Dave's chest, Dave put down his glass and picked Fran up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

Fran wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck even more as Dave walked into their bedroom and over to their bed and as he went to lay Fran on the bed, Fran woke up and kissed his lips before she pulled him down on to the bed with her as they made out like a couple of horny teenagers.

JJ and Spencer arrived home and got out of the car and headed inside with Henry running past them into the house by the time JJ and Spencer entered the house Henry was no where to be found, JJ called out "Henry where are you" she heard Henry call back "Momma help me pwease I in da bafroom" JJ walked towards the bathroom and found Henry sitting on the potty.

JJ looked at Henry and said "what do you need help with Henry" Henry replied "help with botty Momma" JJ helped Henry and they left the bathroom and made their way upstairs and into Henry's room where JJ helped him change into his pajamas so that he could have his favorite story Spencer sat on the edge of Henry's bed with the book bedtime for baby star as JJ began to tell the story she knew the story off by heart as she had read it to Henry ever since he was a baby, halfway through the story JJ looked over and noticed that Henry was sound asleep and so was Spencer.

As much as JJ wanted to let Spencer stay there she knew that if he slept there like that he was going to be sore tomorrow so she gently shook him and said,  
"come on Spence it is time we went to bed" slowly but surely Spence got up and closed the book and placed it on the night stand before taking JJ's hand and lead her into their room where they change and crawled into bed where they snuggled up together and they both placed their hands on JJ's baby bump as drifted off to sleep.

Hotch and Emily had just gotten home and were just changing a sleeping Jack into his pajamas and getting him tucked into bed before they decided to head into their bathroom where they were going to enjoy a nice bath together, Hotch began by running the bath while Emily went around and lit some candles and then she turned out the light, now with the romantic mood set Emily began stripping out of her clothing in a very sensual and provocative manner causing Hotch to groan at the sight in front of him.

Once Emily was completely naked she turned to her husband and began to unbutton his shirt before peeling it off his body and throwing it over her shoulder as she trailed her fingers down his body as her hand made it's descent to his pants, Emily's hand reached his waistband but she didn't stop there her hand was now rubbing his already hard member through the fabric, Hotch gently grabbed her wrist with one hand while his other began to undo his belt, his pants button and zipper and then he pushed them and his boxers off his hips and let the fall to the floor.

Hotch pulled Emily closer to him as he stepped out of the pile of clothing that were pooled at his feet, Hotch picked Emily up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked towards the bath once there he put Emily down on her feet in the bath and climbed in and sat down so that his back was against the bath and then Emily sat down also, but she didn't sit down between his legs she sat down in his lap right over his rock hard cock which sank into her core as she did, this caused both to moan out in pleasure. 


	45. Chapter 45

Taken By The Past-Ch 45

The few couple of months flew by and now JJ was almost 9 months pregnant and she was miserable, Reid felt so sorry for her, her back hurt, her feet hurt, she was hot, then she was cold and on top of all of that her hands and feet were staying swollen. JJ was now on maternity leave and for the past several days Reid had taken her to the hospital several times with Braxton Hicks.

JJ rubbed her stomach as she saw her husband walk into the room with her chocolate covered strawberries covered in peanut butter, she licked her lips as she took a bite and said, "ohhhhh this is delicious, thanks honey". Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "you are welcome Jayje, is there anything else I can do for you sweetie"?, she sighed and said, "not unless you can make my feet stop hurting"

Reid sat down beside her and put her feet in his lap, he slid her shoes off and started rubbing her feet, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, he grinned and said, "does that feel good honey"?, she nodded her head yes as she took another bite of strawberry. Reid laughed and said, "I'm glad sweetie, I can't stand to see you in pain".

Emily opens her eyes after taking a nap, she rolls from her side to her back and rubs her stomach and says, "hello in there this is mommy", she got up and headed downstairs into the kitchen. She opened the door and pulled out a jar of pickles and took out a couple and put them in her plate, she then got barbecue chips and some water before heading over to the table.

She sat down and took a bite of pickle and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah that's yummy", Jack walked intot he kitchen and said, "are you alright momma"?, she smiled and said,  
"yeah buddy mommy's fine. He sat down beside her and said, "eewwww momma pickles and chips again", Emily rubbed her stomach and said, "that is what your brother or sister wants buddy".

Jack looked at Emily and said, "momma can I have a banana"?, she handed him a banana out of the fruit bowl and said, "sure sweetie here you go", Jack smiled as he took a bite and said, "now this is good momma". Emily took another bite of her pickle and then some chips as she watched her son take another bite of banana before laying it on the table.

Jack smiled and said, "momma, when is aunt JJ's baby coming home"?, she laughed and said, "it could be anytime baby", he smiled and said, "do you think the baby will like me"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhhh yeah honey JJ's baby is gonna love you". He finished his banana and kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks momma, I'm gonna go finish watchin my movie", she smiled and said, "have fun buddy" as he headed out of the kitchen.

Penelope put James on her shoulder and patted his back and said, "there you go JD", after a few pats he burped and she grinned and said, "now there's mommas big boy". Derek walked into the room and said, "how is my boy this evening"?, Penelope said, "he is doing great handsome, I just finished feeding him and now he is ready for cuddles".

Derek laughed as she said, "would you like to hold your son handsome"?, he gave her that Derek Morgan grin and said, "I would love to hold him goddess", she handed him the baby and said, "I will be back in a few minutes, I need to get the baby clothes out of the dryer and put them away". She leaned down and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you handsome", he winked at her and said, "I love you to goddess".

Derek kissed his sons forehead and then inwardly moaned as he watched Penelopes ass sway back and forth as she walked out of the room, they hadn't got to have sex yet and he was getting quite acquainted with his hand but earlier that day she had gotten the all clear from the doctor for them to get intimate so he had plans for a nice romantic evening with his baby girl, so when their son was down for the night it was going to be time for some mommy and daddy alone time and he sooooo could not wait.

Fran collapsed against Daves chest and says, "Mr. Rossi you are an insatible man", he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you complaining Bella"?, she looked up at him and said, "ohhhhhhhhh no, you will never hear me complaining about our very active sex life". He kissed her lips and said, "I love you Fran Rossi", she winked at him and said, "I love you to David Rossi".

Dave ran his hand up and down her back and said, "how about we have an early dinner and then head back up here for dessert"?, she laughed and said, "Mr. Rossi I do believe that you are trying to seduce me again". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I might be, sooooooo if I were would it be working"?, she laughed and said,  
"of course it would be".

Dave smiled and said, "good, soooooo what would you like to have for dinner"?, he said, "how about we fix some pasta, buttered bread and a salad that way when we make love we can burn off all of those calories". She kissed his lips and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Rossi", he laughed and said, "I'm glad to hear that Ms. Rossi", they laughed as he rolled her over and crashed his mouth to hers.

JJ had fallen asleep and when she woke up she was alone on the couch, she raised up and said, "Spenceeeeeee", from the kitchen she heard, "yeah honey", she laughed and said, "whatcha doing"?, he walked into the living room with a bottle of water and said, "I was just getting a bottle of water". She said, "can you please help me up honey, I need to go to the bathroom"?, he kissed her lips and said, "sure Jayje".

Reid helped his wife up and she started rubbing her back, he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I think so honey", she took a couple of steps and felt warm liquid gush around her feet. JJ said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooo", Spencer said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "Spence my water just broke". 


	46. Chapter 46

The results of the profiler awards are up and I want to thank everybody that nominated and voted for me for best reviewer, I am so thrilled, CONGRATS TO ALL OF THE WINNERS

Taken By The Past-Ch 46

Spencer said "ok Jayje let's get you into some dry clothes and then we will get you into bed" JJ nodded as they began heading towards the stairs but JJ stopped dead in her tracks as a contractions hit with full force, Spence rubbed her lower back as she leaned against him until the contraction was over, once the contraction was over Spence picked JJ and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Spence helped JJ change into a skirt so that if and when the time came and the baby decided to make an appearance before they got to the hospital then it would give him easy access to help if need be, now with JJ in dry clean clothes Spence helped JJ into bed before picking up his cell and dialing Penelope's number and waited for her to answer when Penelope answered she said "hey my Boy Genius what can I do for you" Spencer replied " I know you have your hands full with James but I was wondering if you could look after Henry for the night JJ has just gone into labor and her waters have broken."

Penelope squealed and said "that is not a problem Boy Genius, give my love to Jayje and I will send Derek over to get him, can you get a bag packed for him and Derek will be there soon" Spence said "thanks Penelope I will get him ready" they hung up and Spence walked back over to JJ and said "are you going to be ok while I go and get a bag packed for Henry" JJ nodded and Spencer kissed her lips before leaving the room and headed for Henry's room where he was currently taking his afternoon nap so he quietly began gathering the things that he woukd need for his sleep over at his Aunty Penelope's house.

Derek came running into the living room and said "Baby Girl what is with the squealing" Penelope replied "my little gumdrop is in labor and Spence just asked if we could look after Henry tonight and I said that was fine and that you would be over to get him soon" Derek said "ok Baby Girl I will go and him now" Penelope said.  
"thank you Handsome and while you do that I will go and get his bed ready and make sure everything is done by the time you get back."

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips, Derek broke their kiss and said "I will be back soon Baby Girl" as Penelope released him and he turned around heading for the door when she gave his arse a playful smack he turned around and said "ohhhh Baby Girl wants to play" Penelope bit her bottom lip as she smiled at him, Derek moved towards her and pulled her into his arms and bought his lips to her and whispered "if didn't have to go I would take you right here on the living floor as payback" Penelope shuddered at the thought of what she had missed out on for the past 6 weeks.

Derek groaned as he now knew that his romantic dinner that he had been planning for this evening would now have to wait for another night, Derek walked out the front door and headed to his SUV he got in and pulled out of the driveway and drove to JJ and Spencer's house, meanwhile back at the house Penelope had made sure that the bedroom Henry would be sleeping in was the furtherest room from theirs so that he wouldn't be able to hear them before she made her way into their bedroom and began getting everything setup so that when it was time for the boys to go to bed she could go and get ready and surprise her husband.

Spencer had just finished packing Henry's bag when Henry started to wake up and sat up in his bed and as he rubbed his sleepy eyes he said "what doin' Daddy",  
Spencer smiled and said "how would you like to have a sleepover at Aunty Penelope and Uncle Derek's house tonight" Henry's eye went wide and said "yes pwease Daddy me would wuv dat, but daddy why is me habbing a sweepober at Aunty Penny and Uncle Derek's" Spencer wasn't quite sure how to tell Henry that his baby sister is coming so he said "well Henry I need to take Mommy to the hospital as your baby sister is going to be born, ok" Henry smiled and said "baby issy toming, yayyyyy me go see Mommy pwease Daddy."

Spencer picked up Henry and they walked to the main bedroom where JJ was laying on the bed and just as they walked through the door Spence saw JJ cringing in pain as another contraction ripped through her body, JJ had forgotten what it was like to be in labor and she had forgotten how much the contractions hurt Spence put Henry on the bed and took JJ's hand in his and helped her through the contraction, once the contraction was over JJ said "Henry come over here and give me a hug Henry crawled up the bed and he said "are you otay Mommy" as he snuggled into his Mom's side and JJ bent down and kissed his forehead and she said "yes I am ok buddy" Spencer then said "come on buddy lets go wait for Uncle Derek."

Derek pulled up out the front of JJ and Spencer's house and got out of his SUV and made his way to the door, he bought his hand up and knocked on the door a few times before the door opened and standing there was Reid with Henry on his hip and Henry said excitedly "Unca Derek baby sissy toming" Derek replied "yes little man she is she will be here very soon, are you ready to go" Henry nodded and said "lets go Unca Derek lets go" Derek reached out and took Henry from Reid's arms and took his backpack as Spence walked over to his car and pulled out Henry's car seat and took it over to Derek's SUV 


	47. Chapter 47

Taken By The Past-Ch 47

When Reid walked back over to rejoin his wife she looked up at him and said, "ohhhhhh god Spence where is that ambulance, I need to push, I need to push", he said, "they should be here in a few minutes Jayje". JJ was hit with another hard contraction and when that one was over Reid raised up her dress and said, "ohhhhhh Jayje I see the top of her head".

JJ said, "ohhhhh here comes another contraction Spence", Spencer pushed her dress up farther and said, "ok honey, on this contraction, I need you to push for me", she nodded her head yes. When the contraction hit Spencer said, "ok JJ push and 1, 2, 3, 4 and relax", she stopped pushing he said, "you are doing great JJ, you are doing great".

Spencer gently squeezed her knee and said, "how are you doing"?, she smiled and said, "I'm ok Spence, tired, but ok", she felt another contraction hitting, Spencer said, "ok I need you to push Jayje". She gripped the couch and started pushing and Spencer said, "push and 1, 2,, 3, 4 and relax", she collapsed against the arm of the chair.

Derek pulled into his driveway and Henry said, "yayyyyyyyyy unca Derek", he looked around and said, "are you excited Henry"?, the little boy nodded his head and said,  
"uh huh, night me det a baby sissy". Derek said, "I bet you ar excited about being a big brother", Henry smiled and said, "yeppppppppp, me donna be a dood big broder for my sissy".

Derek got out of the car and walked around and opened the back door and unsnapped the buckle from Henrys seat and put him up on his hip while he shut the door, he then smiled at the little boy and said, "auntie Pen has a surprise for you". His eyes widened and he said, "a pise, what tind of pise"?, Derek smiled and said, "well I can tell you this much it involves somebodys favorite movie and ice cream".

Henry jumped and squirmed in Dereks arms and said, "yayyyyyyyyy unca Derek", Derek kissed the little boy on the forehead and said, "let's get inside and you can see auntie Pen and JD". They started walking away from the car and Henry said, "unca Derek, you surgot my bag", Derek laughed and said, "sorry about that little man", they then turned around and headed back to the car and he got Henrys bag, then closed the door before they headed toward the house.

Spencer put JJ's hand in his and said, "how you holding up sweetie"?, she blew out a breath and said, "I can't wait to hold our daughter", Reid smiled and said, "me either sweetie, me either". JJ raised up and gripped her knees and said, "here comes another contraction", Reid said, "ok Jayje, one more push and then the baby's head will be out".

She took a deep breath and started pushing and he said, "1, 2, 3, 4, and relax", she looked up at him and said, "I'm so tired Spence, so tired", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "just a few more pushes JJ, just a few more". She relaxed against the chair arm for a few seconds before the next contraction hit, when it hit she said,  
"ohhhhhhhhhhhh god Spence".

Reid looked down at her and said, "ok JJ push", JJ gripped the couch and started pushing, Reid said, "1, 2, 3, 4 and relax", Reid said, "ok baby, on the next contraction I need a big push". She said, "I don't think I can do it Spence", he said, "yes you can Jayje, just one more push and then you will get to hold our daughter in your arms".

Derek walked into the house with Henry in one arm and his sleep over bag in the other, Penelope walked over from looking at the baby in the swing and said, "how are you Henry"?, Derek put him down and he ran over to Penelope and said, "night me det baby sissy". She smiled and said, "yes you are and I bet you can't wait to meet your little sister can you"?, he clapped his hands and said, "me bery cited".

Henry said, "tan I see da baby"?, Penelope said, "you sure can, come with me, he is sleeping in his swing", Henry put his hand in hers as they walked toward the baby's swing. When they got over there Henry smiled and said, "he is widdle huh"?, Derek said, "yeah he is very little, your sissy will be about that size when you see her tomorrow".

Reid could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the background, he looked at JJ and said, "ok JJ I need you to push", one final time she gripped the couch and started pushing and Reid said, "1, 2, 3, 4", the next sound they heard was their daughter crying Reid didn't have anything to cut the cord with and a few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Spencer said, "come innnnnn", the medics walked inside and over to JJ, Reid said, "she just gave birth maybe a minute or 2 ago", one medic clamped the cord and cut it while the other was checking over JJ. The medic wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the baby to Reid, he kissed her forehead and said, "awwwww JJ she is so, she is so beautiful".

He walked over and laid the little girl in her mothers arms and said, "JJ I would like you to meet our daughter", she wiped away a tear and said, "ohhhhh momma loves you little girl". JJ looked up at Reid and said, "she's beautiful isn't she Spence"?, he kissed JJ on the top of the head and said, "she sure is, she looks just like her momma".

JJ kissed Reid gently on the lips as they sat there looking at the newest member of the Reid clan


	48. Chapter 48

I want to thank everybody for their reviews, you are all amazing

Taken By The Past-Ch 48

The medics got JJ on to the gurney and got her into the ambulance and off to the hospital while Spencer quickly ran back inside to get JJ's hospital bag and every thing else that he would need so that he could contact everyone to let them know the good news before getting in his car and heading to the hospital.

JJ was being wheeled into her room when Spence arrived at the hospital and he asked at the reception desk "where can I find my wife" and he gave the nurse JJ's name and she said "sir your wife has been moved up to the maternity floor and is in room 204" Spencer said "thank you and made his way the elevator that would take him up to the maternity floor, when he reached the maternity floor the elevator doors opened and he stepped out and looked at the map on the wall so that he could find which way he had to go to find JJ.

Finally Spencer found JJ's room and knocked on the door and then he heard "come in" he entered the room and saw a now very tired JJ laying in the bed before him, he looked around the room for their daughter and when he didn't see her he said "Jayje where is our daughter" JJ half smiled and said "it's ok Spence the doctor has her just down the hall in the nursery doing a few checks on her and then he will bring her in here when he is finished" Spence let out a sigh as he sat down on the side of the bed and said "now we just need to call everyone and let them know that she is here" JJ had her eyes half closed as she said "Mmmm hmmm" before she closed her eyes completely as she was exhausted.

Penelope and Derek were sitting on the couch with Henry in between them watching his favorite movie Finding Nemo, Penelope had one arm wrapped around Henry and JD in the other while Derek had his arm over the back of the couch and wrapped around Penelope's shoulder he looked over and saw that JD was asleep in Penelope's arm and Henry was almost asleep against Penelope so he paused the movie and gently got up off the couch and picked Henry up in his arms and headed for the stairs and Penelope got up off the couch too with JD sound asleep in her arms she couldn't help but smile as she thought about what she had planned for the rest of the evening.

Derek had just put Henry into bed and tucked him in with his favorite night time teddy when his phone rang, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it so that it would wake Henry and he said "Morgan" and Reid said "hi Derek its me" Derek smiled and said "hi Pretty Boy how is everything going" Spence smiled as he said "everything is great, our daughter is here and JJ is sleeping at the moment so I thought I would call and let you know but I also wanted to check on Henry"  
Derek replied "that is great to hear, Henry is fine he is sleeping he fell asleep while watching Finding Nemo and I just finished tucking him into bed when you called" Spence said "thanks again for looking after him JJ and I really appreciate it" Derek said "no worries Reid we will come and see you tomorrow, OK" Spence replied "OK Derek we will see you tomorrow, good night" and with that they ended the call.

Penelope had just put JD into his crib when she heard Derek's cell phone ring she hoped that the sound wouldn't wake him but when he didn't stir she turned and left the nursery as she walked out the door she saw Derek had his back to the nursery door so she quietly walked into their bedroom and began lighting candles and putting on some soft instrumental romantic music before quickly getting changed into something a little sexier although she knew that Derek would her sexy in any thing she wore she had bought this particular outfit after being cleared by the doctor and just as she was about to head into the bathroom she heard Derek's footsteps coming down the hallway so she sat on the end of the bed and crossed one leg over the and leaned back on her hands in a very sexy and provocative manner.

Derek opened the door to their bedroom ad stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Penelope sitting on the end of the bed looking very sexy in a white baby doll negligee and from what he could see of her p*** they looked liked they matched the negligee, he stood there in the doorway speechless as he felt his c*** harden,  
Derek shook his head and finally he was able focus and speak and he said "well look at you Sexy Mama" as he began making his way over to where she sat he held out a hand for her and she took it and he pulled her up off the bed and into his arms as he bought his lips down to hers in a deep and very passionate kiss.

Penelope broke the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Derek kissed her along her jaw line until he reached her the crook of her neck but he didn't stop there he kept going until his mouth was at her ear and he said "you look so f*** sexy Baby Girl, do you know how long I have waited for this day to come" Penelope bit her bottom lip and whispered in his ear "just as long as I have been waiting for this day Handsome" she released one hand and trailed it down his body until it reached the front of his pants where she gently rubbed her over his raging h***. 


	49. Chapter 49

This chapter has sexual content

Taken By The Past-Ch 49

Derek closed his eyes and moaned as he felt himself getting harder and harder, he started placing soft butterfly kisses from her lips down her neck and across her creamy shoulder before crashing his mouth to hers again. He slowly slid her negilee down her beautiful body and kissed every place that he could reach on his way down.

She threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhh yes handsome, just like that", he kissed his way back up to her lips and then slid his hand down her thigh, she gasped when he slid a finger inside her. She felt her legs getting weak when he added another finger, Penelope smiled as Derek kissed his way down to her pert red nipple, he took it between his teeth and tugged earning him a moan of pleasure.

He then switched to the other nipple and paid it the same attention, just when she was getting ready to explode around his fingers he removed them and said, "oh no no no we can't have that goddess, not yet". Derek then picked her up and carried her back to the foot of the bed and sat her feet down on the floor, she laid down on the bed and started working on getting his pants and boxers down.

When she slid them down his legs and his erection sprung free she laid back on the bed and said, "make love to me Derek", he quickly toed off his pants and boxers and joined his baby girl on the bed. He wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs, he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you so much baby girl", they both gasped as he thrusted himself inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid in and out of her, the feeling of her skin against his was agging him on, pulling him deeper and deeper inside her. He kissed, licked and sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck, it had been over 8 weeks since they had last made love and he was going to relish each and every second of it.

Penelope turned her head to the side as he licked her neck, he then gently sucked on it, she wrapped her legs tighter around him and moaned his name as he bit down on her neck. Derek smiled against her neck, he then licked the pink skin to soothe it, Penelope moaned as he kissed his way back down her chest and when he latched on to her nipple again she bit down on her bottom lip and raked her nails up and down his back.

Derek hissed when he felt her nails scraping his skin, she knew what he liked and she was more than happy to show him over and over as he pounded into her over and over. Derek soon felt Penelope tightening up around him, he crashed his mouth to hers as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over them both, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air.

She rolled over on her side and breathlessly said, "ttthat wwwas ssoooo wworth waitinggggg foorrrr", he kissed her lips and said, "that was fan freaking tastic goddess,  
it's like I couldn't get close enough". Penelope laid her head on his chest and said, "I have missed not being close to you, it has been a very very long 9 weeks hasn't it handsome"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "it definitely has baby, but having you here in my arms now is the most amazing feeling, it's like I can't tell where I end and you begin".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "and I kinda love you Penelope Garcia Morgan", they sighed happily as they laid there wrapped in each others arms. Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I'm so happy baby girl, I have the love of my life in my arms and our son is sleeping in the nursery and we have an amazing family and great jobs, who could ask for anything more"?, she kissed his chest and looked up at him and said, "not me that's for sure handsome".

Derek said, "we have all been through so much this past year, we were drugged, taken and beaten but you girls wouldn't give up on us, on any of us, and in the nursery lays the most adorable baby I have ever seen and then I look down at you the goddess of my heart laying in my arms and all I can think is how very very lucky we are to have what we have".

She intertwined their fingers and smiled and said, "we are the luckiest people in the world", Derek rolled her over and hovered over her and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl". Penelope smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he kissed her lips again as he slowly slid back inside her.

Penelope was so sensitive from their last encounter that she was tingling all over as she felt her husband slide in and out of her, she turned her head to the side as she once again felt his lips on her neck. She knew that she was going to be covered in hickies in the morning and she couldn't be happier about it, she closed her eyes and savored the feelings of their bodies together.

A few long glorious minutes later the room was filled with the sounds of their moans as they both came moaning each others names, Derek rolled beside his beautiful goddess of a wife and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and smiled as she listened to the beating of his heart, a heart that she knew totally belonged to her now and forever. 


	50. Chapter 50

Taken By The Past-Ch 50

Derek and Penelope drifted off to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other, until they were woken by the sound of their son's cry coming through the baby monitor Penelope rolled over and put her feet over the side of the bed and pushed herself up off the bed groaning as she did her body was pleasantly sore after the numerous times that she and Derek had had sex.

Just as Penelope stood up Derek reached out and turned on the lamp on the night stand as he sat up and said "Baby Girl hop back into bed and I will go and get him and bring him in here for his feed" Penelope smiled and said "thank you Handsome, I don't think I could have walked that far my body is pleasantly sore right now"  
Derek laughed and said "well Baby Girl let that be a reminder of how much I love you" as he pulled on his boxers before walking out of the room and down the hall to the nursery.

Derek walked into the nursery and over to the side of the crib he bent down and picked up James and cradled him against his chest as he rocked him and rub his back gently in an attempt to soothe the crying baby but nothing seemed to work so he walked back to the bedroom where he found Penelope sitting up in bed waiting for them, Derek handed James over to Penelope before he left the room to go and check on Henry to make sure that James' crying didn't wake him, Penelope now cradled James in her arm as she bought him to her b*** James stopped crying as he took Penelope's n*** into his mouth and began to suck hungrily.

Henry was laying awake in his bed cuddling his teddy when Derek took a peek into the room so he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and Henry sat up and crawled into Derek's lap, Derek said "what's wrong Henry" Henry rubbed his eyes and said "baby James wokeded me up wit his crying" Derek replied "I am sorry James woke you up buddy but he only woke up because he was hungry, ok" but Henry didn't reply and when Derek looked down he noticed that Henry had fallen asleep again so he gently put Henry back into bed and pulled the covers up he kissed Henry on the forehead and left the room closing the door halfway.

Derek headed back to the bedroom and crawled into bed and watched the interaction between James and Penelope as he fed, James finished feeding and Penelope now had James resting on her shoulder as she rubbed his back waiting for him to burp and a few seconds later James burped, Derek placed his hand on James' cheek and caressed it gently before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to the now sleeping baby's forehead, Penelope realized that James had fallen asleep on her shoulder and gently moved him so that he was once again cradled in her arm and Derek said "here Baby Girl I will take him and put him back in the crib and I will be back."

Penelope said "thanks Handsome" and as soon as he was out of the room she snuggled down into bed waiting for her hunky husband to return but she couldn't keep her eyes open so when Derek returned to the bedroom he found his Baby Girl sleeping so he stripped off his boxers again and crawled back into bed and turned out the light before gently pulling his Baby Girl into his arms as he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

At the hospital JJ was woken by the small cries of her daughter, JJ sat up in her bed and reached over into the small plastic crib and picked her daughter up and cradled her in her arm and immediately Baby Reid started to try and suckle at JJ's n*** through the hospital gown so JJ lifted her gown and got Baby Reid latched on to her n*** and the baby began to eat contentedly, JJ looked over at where Spencer lay on the couch sleeping and smiled before looking down at her daughter, JJ traced her fingers over her daughters head, ear and cheek as she took in every little feature that she had.

After the baby had finished feeding JJ placed her against her shoulder and gently rubbed her back until a tiny little burp escaped Baby Reid's lips, JJ placed the baby back in the crib and watched as she closed her little blue eyes and drifted off in a peaceful sleep JJ lay down again and pretty soon she too drifted off to sleep thinking what was to come for her and her family.

Morning finally came and Derek and Penelope were sleeping peacefully until they heard little feet coming down the hallway towards their room, Penelope woke up first and jumped out of bed as best as she could with her body hurting the way it was and quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and went around to Derek's side of the bed and said "Handsome you need to put some clothes on there is a little boy heading our way and is about to" but she was cut off by the sound of Henry knocking on the door as he said "Aunty Penny me wakeded up" Derek rolled over and smiled at her as his hands began to wander under the hem of her shirt and up to cup one of her b*** in his hand.

Penelope slapped his hand and said quietly "there is no time for that now Handsome we have to get up and get breakfast and get ready so that we can go to the hospital and visit Jayje and Spence and the baby" Penelope and Derek then heard a knock on the door again and Henry called out "Aunty Penny and Unca Derek are you wakeded up" Penelope called out "yes Henry we are awake I will be there in a second, ok can you go and see if James is awake or sleeping" Henry replied "otay Aunty Penny I go and checkeded on Baby James" and with that he plodded down to the nursery and pushed the door open and walked in and over to the crib and when he saw that James was awake and kicking his legs in the air and trying to play with his toes but they were covered by the onesie he was wearing.

Henry got down on his knees beside the crib and put his hand in and James gripped his finger while Henry started talking to him saying "me gonna have baby s*** just like you and me gonna be a good big broder" Penelope and Derek were listening to Henry talking to James over the baby monitor and they couldn't help but smile at how excited the little boy was at becoming a big brother. 


	51. Chapter 51

Taken By The Past-Ch 51

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "handsome can you go and fix Henry some breakfast while I change and feed the baby"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "anything for you baby girl". She headed into the nursery and smiled when she saw Henry still sitting beside James, she walked over and rubbed the top of Henrys head and said, "hey buddy Uncle Derek is going to fix you some breakfast while I change and feed the baby".

Henry looked up at her and smiled and said, "otay Auntie Pen", he gently kissed JD on the forehead and said, "I lub you", he laughed before running out of the room to go in search of Derek. Penelope picked up the baby and kissed his little cheeks and said, "good morning sunshine", James kicked in her arms, she smiled and said, "let mommy see if you have a dirty diaper", they headed over to the changing table".

JD kicked his feet while Penelope changed his diaper, she smiled as she tickled his little belly, she then slipped his onesie back on and headed for the rocking chair to get comfortable so that she could feed him. She looked down as she lowered the neck of her gown, she turned the baby facing her breast and she watched as he latched on to her nipple and started to suck.

Henry ran over to Derek and wrapped his arms around his leg and said, "hiiiiiiiii Unca Derek", Derek laughed and said, "hi buddy are you ready for some breakfast"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, me hungy". He put Henry up in the booster seat and put his cereal and juice on the table, Henry smiled and said, "yayyyyy ceweal, me lub ceweal", Derek grinned and said, "yeah I know and after breakfast we are all heading over to see your mom, dad and your baby sissy".

Henry looked up at Derek and said, "me tant wait to see dem", he rubbed the top of his head and said, "I bet you are really excited about seeing your baby sister for the first time aren't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, me is a bid broder". Derek kissed the top of his head and said, "you are going to be the best big brother in the world", he smiled as he ate the rest of his cereal.

A few minutes later Penelope and James came down dressed and ready for the day, they walked into the kitchen just as Derek was putting Henry down from the table, he looked up at Penelope and said, "me donna make pitre for momma". Penelope grinned and said, "ok buddy, we will be heading out in a few minutes ok"?, he smiled and said, "otayyyyyyyyyyy", he then ran over to the table and started coloring.

JJ smiled as she watched Reid with their daughter, he had the biggest smile on his face, JJ's heart was filled with so much love for her family and the newest addition only added more love to that heart. Reid gently ran his finger down he chubby little cheek and said, "we need to come up with a name for you princess", JJ cleared her throat and said, "I have a suggestion Spence".

Reid looked up at her and said, "what is your suggestion Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "Rachael Diana Reid", he smiled as he looked back and forth from his beautiful wife and daughter. He wiped away a tear and said, "really Jayje", she grinned and said, "yes really, I want her to have the name of two very strong women". Reid looked down at the baby and said, "Rachael Diana Reid is that who you are little girl"?, she started squirming around his arms and cooing and he looked up at JJ and said, "I believe she likes her name Jayje".

JJ yawned and Reid said, "why don't you take a nap, Derek, Penelope, JD and Henry should be here soon and you know that he is going to want to lay with you and hold his sissy". She laid her head back against the pillow and said, "that sounds like a great idea Spence", he looked down at his daughter and then back up to JJ and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that she had fallen asleep.

He grinned and looked at Racheal and said, "your mommy is gonna take a nap but don't worry daddy is here with you and soon you are gonna get to meet your big brother Henry and one of your Aunts and Uncles and one of your little cousins and they are all gonna love you". He grinned at his daughter and said, "is daddy's little angel hungry"?, she started kicking her little feet and trying to fuss.

He picked the bottle up out of the basinette and said, "here you go little one, here you go", she fussed until she felt the nipple go into her mouth then she stopped and started sucking immediately. Reid laughed and said, "well I'm glad that you have a good apetite little girl". He sat back against the chair and looked into her angelic face as she took her bottle.

Derek was holding Henrys hand as they headed toward JJ's room, Penelope and DJ were following right behind as they stepped inside the room, Reid looked up and said, "heyyyyyy buddy". Henry ran over and wrapped his arms around Reids neck and said, "is dat my sissy"?, Reid kissed his forehead and said, "it sure is", Henry smiled and said, "daddy she is so widdle".

Reid laughed and said, "I know, but don't worry soon she will be crawling and then walking and then chasing after you", Henry laughed and said, "what her name"?, Reid looked up at everybody and said, "guys I want you to meet Racheal Diana Reid". Penelope smiled as she sat JD's carseat down on the floor and said, "ohhhhh Spencer she is beautiful".

Derek laughed and said, "congrats Pretty Boy she is gorgeous", he smiled and said, "thanks guys, I think she is beautiful like her momma", Henry sat down on the couch beside Reid and said, "tan me hold her daddy"?, Reid looked at him and said, "ok buddy but you have to be gentle ok"?, he nodded his head and said, "me will be daddy, me pomise".

Reid put a pillow beside Henry and Derek showed him how to hold his arms, Reid then put Racheal in his arms and said, "there you go buddy, you are holding your little sissy". Henry looked up at Penelope and Derek and said, "me big boy daddy", Reid kissed the top of his head and said, "you sure are buddy, you sure are", everybody watched as Henry kissed her forehead and said, "me lub you sissy".


	52. Chapter 52

Taken By The Past-Ch 52

JJ lay there pretending to still be sleeping but she had one eye partially open watched to her son interact with his baby sister before she heard him say "me lub you s***" upon hearing that JJ couldn't help choke back the tears, Penelope turned to see JJ now awake and tears rolling down her cheek so Penelope walked over to her bedside and wrapped her arms around her friend and said "why are you crying my little gumdrop" JJ wipe her eyes and said "I can't believe that she is already so well loved, even by her big brother it was so sweet what he just said to her" Penelope smiled and looked back over to the couch where Henry was still holding Rachael.

Henry looked up at JJ and said "look at me Momma me holding baby s*** like a big boy" JJ smiled and said "yes you are a big boy and I would like a hug from my big boy" Spencer saw Henry start to wiggle so he reached over and took Rachael out of Henry's arms and Henry scooted off the couch and ran over to the side of JJ's bed and Penelope picked him and placed him on the bed and watched as he gently crawled up and snuggled in to his Mom's side, JJ bent down and kissed the top of Henry's head.

An hour after Penelope and Derek arrived Emily, Aaron and Jack got to the hospital and made their way up to the maternity floor and headed towards JJ's room and knocked on the door, they entered when they heard JJ say "come in" Emily and Aaron walked in and they made their way over to JJ's bed side and they both gave her a hug and congratulated both JJ and Spencer on their beautiful baby girl before they each had a turn at holding Baby Rachael until she began to get fussy and started to cry.

Emily handed Rachael back to JJ before saying "well JJ we will get going to let you get some rest and we will come see you tomorrow, ok" JJ nodded as Penelope said, "We are going to go as well Jayje as I have to get home and feed James and get him down for his nap, would you like us to take Henry home with us so that he can some lunch and nap" JJ said "that sound great Garcie and then when Spence leave here to go home he can call passed and pick him up and take him home" JJ looked down at Henry and said "what do think Henry does that sound like fun going back to Aunty Penelope and Uncle Derek's for a little while."

Henry shook his head and clutched JJ's arm as he said "no Momma me stay ere wif you and Daddy and s***, pwease Momma me stay" JJ felt her heart break as he pleaded with her to let him stay there at the hospital with them, she turned to look at Spence and he just nodded his head to let her know that it was ok with him that he stayed if it was ok with her JJ smiled and then turned to Penelope and said "thank you for the offer but he wants to stay here with us so we will just let him take a n ap here" Penelope smiled and said "that is perfectly fine my little gumdrop, he just wants to spend time with you" and with that Penelope picked up the baby bag and took Derek's hand as they left the room.

After everyone left Spencer took Henry down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink while JJ fed Rachael, JJ had just begun to feed Rachael when the doctor walked in and when he realized what was going on he said "sorry I didn't realize you were feeding, but I just wanted to check on how everything was going" JJ replied "everything is going great, Rachael is feeding every 3 hours so everything is good" the doctor then said "if all is good tomorrow I don't see why you can't go home" Spencer and Henry walked back into the room just as the doctor was heading towards the door.

Spencer sat down beside JJ's bed and said "so what did the doctor have to say Jayje" JJ smiled and said "well Spence the doctor said that if all is well we can go home tomorrow" Spencer picked up her hand and bought it to his lips and said "that is great baby, I can't wait to have my family at home again" Henry was sitting on Spencer's lap and was trying to reach the small adjustable table which had their food on it so that he could get his sandwich, Spencer reached out and grabbed the sandwich and handed it to Henry.

Derek and Penelope arrived home and Penelope headed to the living room and sat down on the couch as Derek headed to the kitchen to make some lunch for them while Penelope fed James, Derek finished making lunch and put it on a tray and carried it into the living room and placed it on the coffee table and sat down beside Penelope, he bent down and kissed James' forehead before turning to kiss Penelope's lips gently, he pulled away when he heard James start to fuss.


	53. Chapter 53

Taken By The Past-Ch 53

The next 3 weeks flew by and Emily had never had so much energy, she was not on maternity leave and even though she wasn't happy about that she made the most of it by diving into decorating the nursery. She wanted everything completed before the twins arrived, the team all planned to work on the nursery together but unfortunately the unsubs had other ideas.

Emily had just finished connecting the mobile on her daughters crib as she stood back looking at her work, she rubbed her stomach and said, "there you go little girl, your crib is alllllll done". She smiled as the babies started kicking against her hand, she said, "easy there little ones, I know that you miss your daddy and I know that he wishes he were here but he promised that he would be here when you were born.

Over the past 3 weeks the team had been on at least 6 cases, it seemed like they were just getting home and spending the night and then it was right back out chasing the bad guys. She smiled as she looked around at how everything looked, she couldn't have been more pleased, she walked over and sat down in one of the rocking chairs and started rocking back and forth.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the next thing she knew she felt lips on her cheek, she opened her eyes and said, "hello stranger, I wasn't expecting you home today". He laughed and said, "we caught a break right after I got off the phone with you lastnight and then when we got on the plane we were all so exhausted that we all slept the entire flight back home".

She rubbed her eyes and said, "I'm glad that you are home, we missed you", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I missed you three to", she sighed happily as he brushed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "are the twins letting you sleep at night or are they laying on your bladder"?, she winked at him and said, "wellllllll the past two nights they are putting me up about every 30 to 60 minutes".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm sorry Em, I wish I could have been here to help you", she put her finger on his lips and said, "I know that you wanted to be here with me Aaron, I know that if you could have you would have been here with us". He nodded his head and said, "your right, I would have, there is nothing I wanted more than to be here at home with you".

As he sat there beside her he looked around the room and said, "you have been busy haven't you"?, she laughed and said, "yeah I have, do you like what I have done with the nursery"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is beautiufl". She said, "I just finished with the mobile for our daughters crib a few minutes ago", he smiled at her and said, "everything looks great Em, I just wish I could have been here to help you with it", she nodded her head and said, "I know sweetie, I know".

Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "when was the last time you ate anything"?, she looked down at her watch and said, "I ate breakfast at about 8:00 this morning". He said, "Em it's after 3:00 now", she said, "I know, I know, but I sat down and fell asleep". He held his hand out and said, "here let me help you up so we can head downstairs and I will fix us some lunch".

Emily laughed and said, "that is the best offer I have had in a long time", she stood up and grabbed her back, Hotch said, "are you alright"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I'm fine my love, just fine". They headed out of the room and slowly down the stairs and into their huge kitchen, he pulled out the chair and said, "sit down and rest and I will fix us a snack".

She smiled as she sat down and said, "what are we having"?, he said, "how about some sandwiches and fruit"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "that sounds great to me my love". On his way over to the fridge Hotch looked over his shoulder and said, "where's Jack"?, she sighed and said, "he is next door playing the the Jeromes little boy", he nodded his head and said, "ahhhhhhhhh ok", as he worked on their sandwiches.

A few minutes later Hotch carried two plates over to the table and sat one in front of Emily and the other across from her, he then headed over to the cabinet and got down two glasses and poured milk in both before heading over to the table. Emily smiled and said, "thank you honey", he kissed her lips gently and said, "your welcome beautiful", he then sat down at the table with her and they both smiled as they started eating their snack.

Hotch and Emily laughed and talked as they sat at the table, Emily was telling him about what she did to pass the time while the team were gone on their multiple cases and he was telling her about the creepy ass unsubs they had been dealing with. About 30 minutes later they finished their snack and he got up and put their dishes in the sink.

Emily put one hand on the table and the other on the chair and pushed herself up and Hotch turned around when he heard Emily say, "ohhhhhhhh no", he said, "what's wrong Em, what happened"?, she smiled and said, "you better get me to the hospital Aaron". Hotch ran over to her and said, "are you ok", she kissed his lips gently and said, "my water broke, our twins are on the way Aaron, our twins are coming".


	54. Chapter 54

Taken By The Past-Ch 54

Hotch walked over to Emily and wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her towards the stairs and helped her up the stairs and into their bedroom where he proceeded to help Emily change into dry clothes before he grabbed her hospital bag and the bag that hospital bag and the bag that had the babies stuff in it and they headed back downstairs, when they reached the bottom of the stairs Emily grabbed the hand rail on the stairs as a contraction ripped through her body Hotch moved so that he was standing in front of her and Emily leaned against him as the contraction came to an end.

Now Hotch and Emily were heading to the car when Jack came back from the next door neighbors house and he ran over to his parents and said "Momma, Daddy where are you going" Emily smiled and said "we are going to the hospital Jack your brother and sister are getting ready to be born" Jack jumped up and down screaming, "yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy the babies are coming, the babies are coming" Hotch picked Jack up and said "come on buddy we need to get you in the car so we can get to the hospital" Jack nodded as Hotch put him in his car seat. Finally they arrived at the hospital and Hotch got out and grabbed a wheelchair and ran back to the car and he helped Emily into the wheelchair as Jack unbuckled himself from his car seat and got out too Hotch locked the car and they entered the hospital and stopped at the reception desk and explained what was happening and the nurse said "go straight on up to the maternity floor and I will call them and tell them that you are on your way up so that they can get your room set up for you" Hotch and Emily said in unison "thank you" and they headed to the elevator and just as they were about to get in the elevator Emily was feeling another contraction coming, her contractions were getting stronger she had had 3 contractions while driving to the hospital but she didn't want to scream out as she didn't want to scare Jack but this contraction was so strong that she couldn't help but scream in pain.

Jack listened to his Mom scream out in pain and it scared him a little he took his Mom's hand and said "are you otay Momma" Emily half smiles at him and says "yeah I am ok buddy, it is just my body preparing for the babies to be born, ok" Jack just nodded as they entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them and Hotch said "Jack can you press the number 7 button please" Jack let go of Emily's hand and looked for the number 7 and pressed it before moving back to the side of the wheelchair to hold Emily's hand again.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on the 7th floor and Hotch pushed Emily out of the elevator and there was a nurse waiting for them and she said "ok Mrs. Hotchner lets get you into your room and check you over so that we can see how long it will be before your babies are here, the nurse took the wheelchair from Hotch and headed towards her room Hotch and Jack followed the nurse but instead of going into the room with her they went into the waiting room so that Hotch could make a few calls so that the rest of the team could be there to help out with Jack so that he could be in the room for the birth of his son and daughter.

At the Morgan house Derek and Penelope were laying in bed after several rounds of hot passionate sex, as they lay there snuggled together placing soft butterfly kisses all over each other's bodies and Derek leaving hickeys all over Penelope's alabaster skin, the couple were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing Derek rolled Penelope over on her back as he rolled on top of her to reach for the phone on her nightstand, he answered the phone "Morgan" Hotch said "hey Morgan just calling to let you know that Em has gone into labor, we are at the hospital" Derek replied "oh Hotch that is awesome we finally get to meet the new additions to the Hotchner clan, where is Jack at the moment" Hotch said "yeah it is pretty exciting I can't wait to meet them and Jack is here with us but I can't take him into the room at the moment because they are checking Em over" there was a slight pause on Derek's end of the phone when Penelope whispered "what is happening Derek" Derek placed his hand over the mouth piece and said "Em is in the hospital the twins are on the way."

Penelope squealed and took the phone from Derek and said "hey Hotch we will be there soon, how is Em doing" Hotch chuckled and said "so far she is doing ok but the contractions are really strong but I can't be in there with her at minute because I have no-one to watch Jack" Penelope said "Derek and I are going to come to the hospital and watch Jack for you so that you can be in there with Em for the birth and plus I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew" Hotch said "thanks Penelope, Em and I appreciate that" and with that they ended the call.

Derek was now up and getting dressed when she got off the phone, Penelope then got up and began to get dressed when she heard over the baby monitor their son's cry she went to reach for her robe but Derek said "I will get him while you finish getting dressed Baby Girl" as he walked over and kissed her lips in a quick but passionate kiss before he turned and walked out of their room and down the hall to the nursery, Derek walked into the nursery and over to the side of the crib and bent down to pick James up once he had James in his arms he said "no wonder you are crying little man, you got a stinky diaper so lets get you cleaned up and then we can go to the hospital to meet your new cousins" he lay James down on the change table and began to get the supplies he needed to change the stinky diaper.

With James now in a clean diaper and re-dressed Derek picked JD up and they headed out of the nursery and downstairs where he could hear Penelope getting a few thing together so that they could get going, Derek placed JD in his car seat and buckled him in Penelope finished packing the diaper bag and put it over her shoulder and turned to Derek and said "are you ready to go Handsome" Derek nodded and took her hand in his and they made their way to the front door, Penelope and Derek traveled the 20 minutes to the hospital making small talk and holding hands over the console as James lay in his car seat playing with his toy that was attached to his car seat.

At the hospital Hotch was thankful when Rossi and Fran turned up not long after he had called because they were now sitting in the waiting room with Jack so that he could go in and be by Emily's side during the birth which was getting closer as Emily was now 9 centimeters dilated 100% effaced, Hotch would rub Emily's back whenever she had a contraction which helped to ease the pain a little, finally Penelope and Derek arrived at the hospital and made their way to the maternity floor and then they headed to the waiting room to see that they were last to arrive.

Emily felt another contraction coming but this one was different this one was so strong that she could feel the pressure of the babies head and luckily there was a nurse in the room when Emily said "Ohhhhhhhhh god I need to push" the nurse turned around and walked over to Emily and said "ok lets have a look and see what is happening" as she put on some gloves she then lifted the sheet and saw that one of the babies heads was starting to crown so she dropped the sheet and hit the button on the wall to signal for some help while she got everything else ready for the delivery.

The doctor came into the room and the nurse filled her in on what was happening before the doctor began putting on a blue gown and gloves she then sat down at the end of the bed and lifted the sheet and folded it back so that she could see what she was doing, the doctor looked up at Emily and said "I can see the top of one of the babies heads Emily so on the next contraction I need you to push, ok" Emily nodded she didn't have to wait long for the next contraction, Hotch held her hand and wrapped his arm around her back as began to push the doctor counted 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 now relax and take a breath as you prepare for the next one.

After 10 minutes of pushing Baby A was born at 5:45 pm Hotch bent down and kissed Emily's forehead as the doctor asked Hotch if he would like to cut the umbilical cord and of course he agreed and took the scissors from the doctor and she pointed to the section of where he needed to cut which was between the two clamps, the doctor held the baby up and said "Congratulations you have a boy" the doctor passed him over to the nurse and she took him over to the small bed where she could clean him up and weigh and measure him, it was another 15 minutes of pushing and Baby B was at 6:00 pm and again Hotch bent down and kissed Emily's forehead before the doctor held out another pair of scissors and again Hotch cut the umbilical cord between the two clamps and the doctor held the baby up and said "Congratulations you have a girl."

Hotch and Emily couldn't believe it they were finally here, once Emily was cleaned up and the twins were cleaned and wrapped in a pink and a blue blanket the nurse's handed them over to Emily and Hotch, Emily looked down at the baby wrapped in the blue blanket and said "welcome to the world Michael Thomas Hotchner" Hotch sat down on the edge of Emily's bed and Emily looked over at the baby wrapped in the pink blanket and said "welcome to the world Makayla Elizabeth Hotchner" before turning to Hotch and saying "ohh Aaron they are so beautiful, aren't they" Hotch bent down and kissed her lips and said "yes baby they are beautiful."

An hour passed when Hotch finally emerged from the room carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and another tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket and walked into the waiting room he wanted to introduce the twins to the family but Emily had fallen asleep so they couldn't come into the room so he bought them out to the waiting room, Jack jumped up and ran towards his Dad and said "Daddy me see my broder and sista please" Hotch sat down in one of the chairs and Jack climbed up in one beside his Dad and looked at the two tiny little bundles and he said "Daddy they are so wittle" Hotch smiled and said "yes they are buddy, so we will need to be gentle with them until they grow a little bit, ok" Jack nodded before he leaned over and kissed his little sister on the head.

At long last everyone was happy, they had life, love and family and with everything that had happened in the past would stay that way, they were free to live out a full and happy life with the ones they loved.


	55. Chapter 55

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, we want to thank all of you amazing reviewers for your comments, we are glad that you liked our story and we appreciate all of your support

Taken By The Past-Ch 55

The Epilogue- 7 Years Later

Dave wraps his arms around his beautiful wife as they watch the kids all running around in the back yard, he kisses the side of her neck and says, "they are all so adorable aren't they"?, Fran sighed happily and said, "they sure are honey". Fran looks down when she feels two little arms wrap around her legs, she grins and says, "hello Abigail how is Nana's little angel"?, Abaigail who is the 3 year old daughter of Derek and Penelope thought the world of of her Nana and her Nonno.

Reid is playing basketball with 10 year old Henry, 12 year old Jack and 7 year old JD while JJ is pushing 7 year old Rachael and Hotch and Emilys 7 year old twins Michael and Makayla on the swing set in the back yard. Derek is laughing as he chases his 5 year old Christopher around in the yard as the little boy chases their older dog Clooney.

Emily and Penelope are sitting in the yard swing feeding their 2 month old's, Penelope is feeding her daughter Chloe while Emily is feeding her son Dalton, Penelope laughs as she watches Hotch hit Derek with a water baloon. JJ looks over her shoulder to see Rossi holding her 3 year old son Patrick in his arms and telling him the story of Peter Pan.

JJ rubs her hands across her growing stomach, she is currently 7 months pregnant with their 4th child a daughter who will be named Olivia when she is born, Reid stops playing with the boys and heads over to join his beautiful wife. He wraps his arms around her waist and whispers, "I love you Mrs. Reid", she turns in his arms and says, "I love you to Mr. Reid".

Reid puts his hand on her stomach and says, "and how is our daughter doing this beautiful afternoon"?, she puts her hand on top of his and says, "she is doing just fine Spence, she is very active today". They both smile when they feel Olivia kick against their hands, he kisses her lips and says, "Patrick is totally following every word that Rossi is telling him about Peter Pan", JJ laughs as she sees Patrick start laughing.

Derek walks over to his wife and Emily and says, "how are my baby girls"?, Penelope gently kissed his lips and said, "we are both fine but I think I am gonna head over to the porch and lay Chloe down for her nap in the portable play pen". Emily smiles and says, "I think I will join you it seems that Dalton is down for the count for a few minutes".

Derek laughs as he watches them both head toward the back porch, a few minutes later Hotch says, "okayyyyyyy guys dinner's readyyyy", they all head toward the huge picnic tables that are sitting in Dave and Frans back yard. They all sit down and Penelope, JJ, Fran and Emily make sure that the kids get their food first before heading over to the table to join the rest of the gang.

Dave grins and says, "everything looks so good that I don't know where to start", JD smiles and says, "start with the ribs Nonno they are delicious", he winks at his grandson and says, "that sounds like a great idea JD". They have all been so busy with cases and kids that todays barbecue is the first time since Chloe and Dalton were born that everybody has gotten together.

Emily looks over her shoulder and sees her twins eating hotdogs while Jack is eating a hamburger, she grins as she turns back to the table to take a bite of her pasta salad. JJ grins as Henry cuts wipes the sauce off of Christophers nose, Christopher throws his head back and laughs which earns a smile from JJ and Penelope, Derek glances to the porch and sees that both Chloe and Dalton are still sleeping so he continues to eat his steak.

Fran smiles and says, "Spencer honey can you hand me some potato salad please"?, Reid smiled and said, "I sure can Fran, here you go", she grinned and said, "thanks", she then sits the bowl down and grins at Emily who is talking about how Michael doesn't like alot of vegetables. Fran says, "try mashing potatoes and decorating his plate with veggies, I had to do that with Derek when he was a little boy".

Derek laughed and shook his head as he slightly blushed, Penelope kissed his cheek and whispered something to him, he laughed and said, "ohhhhh I will hold you to that later goddess". Reid winked at JJ as she took a sip of her lemonade, as he looked around the table it was so good to see so many happy smiling faces, he had really missed getting together with his family.

A few hours later all of the kids were either running around playing, being held or sleeping, Derek walked over and sat down in the swing with Penelope and gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you goddess". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", he intertwines their fingers and they both sigh happiy as they watch all of little kids playing in the sand box while the older kids are passing the frisbee.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "we have a great life don't we baby"?, she smiled and said, "we sure do handsome, we have great jobs, beautiful children, a wonderful family and we have each other". Derek kissed her lips and said, "everybody seems to be having a great time tonight", she nodded her head and said, "yeah they really do, ya know we need to do this more often".

Derek nods his head and says, "yes we do baby, yes we do", a few minutes later the adults had all pulled up chairs close to Derek and Penelope and were laughing and talking as the sun started going down. Derek grinned as he looked around at his family, he knew that life was as close to perfect as they could ever hope to get, he kissed Penelopes temple and whispered, "I love you", she grinned and said, "I love you to my little chocolate drop".

As the night continued on Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that he would never have to worry about the Buford boys or being taken by the past ever again, his present and future were sitting and running around the yard and those people, his family were all that he would ever need.


End file.
